Little Things
by S J Smith
Summary: A series of stories involving the Rezembool Trio during chapter 108 of the manga and beyond.
1. Gift

Title: Little Things

Chapter Title: Gift

Author: S J Smith

Summary: Al can't just study alkahestry in Xing. He has to ask permission, first.

Warnings: Post 108 speculations/spoilers.

Disclaimer: Despite it being over, Arakawa still owns all.

A.N.: Written for the Live Journal Community, Fanfic_Bakeoff, for the prompt 'token'.

A.N.2: This will be a series of stories (not necessarily in any chronological order) that take place during the two years mentioned in chapter 108 of the manga and beyond.

* * *

The young man, his head held high, his expression solemn, stood before the emperor of Xing. "Your Excellency, I've come before you today to ask your permission to travel throughout your land. I am interested in learning alkahestry from your subjects."

Ling kept a steady gaze on Alphonse Elric. He'd expected at least one of the brothers to journey to Xing. Somehow, he wasn't as surprised as he might have been that Ed stayed behind. After all, Winry might not appreciate him leaving her behind. "Is that so, Amestrian?" It would do no good to announce he knew Al and put his friend even under greater suspicion. Despite the agreement of a trade route with Amestris, Ling had realized some of his father's court were old, dried up, and unwilling to accept any new ideas unless they originated within Xing herself. "How do I know you wouldn't turn your knowledge against me in the future?" There, that should satisfy the courtiers.

"I give you my word, Excellency," Alphonse said, "and also this, as a gesture of good will, from my country to yours." He unfurled the fabric draped over his arm.

Biting back a smile, Ling tried not to laugh at the sight of a duplicate of Ed's stupid red coat. "As a token, Amestrian, I'm not sure of the meaning."

Alphonse's smile was far too sweet. "It's from my home, Excellency; wool sheared from our own sheep; dyed with our own dyes. Sewn by a young woman."

He couldn't imagine Winry sewing, but then again, she was a determined girl. "All right. You can study alkahestry in my land. But in turn, I must hear stories from yours." He leaned his elbow on the armrest, barely able to keep from smiling. "Tell me, what news of the Fullmetal Alchemist?"


	2. Earrings

Title: Earrings

A.N.: Written for the live journal community, Fanfic_Bakeoff, for the prompt, 'token'.

* * *

"Hey, um. Winry?"

Winry leaned back, pushing her magnifying goggles up. "Ed? There's nothing wrong with your leg, is there?"

"Nng! The leg is fine. You checked it out yesterday, remember?" He wriggled his foot for emphasis.

"Oh." Winry frowned. "So? If your leg's okay, you knew I was working on Miss Stunkel's foot. I promised her I'd get it done today, remember?"

Edward bared his teeth. "I remember! This won't take long, though."

Winry waited for a few seconds before sighing. "Today, Ed?"

"All right, Miss Impatient!" He fished in his trouser pockets. "I just wanted to give these back."

Winry wondered just what he was digging for when he held out his hand, metal glinting in his palm. "My earrings!"

"Uh huh." Edward dumped them carefully into her cupped hands. "I…uh…just wanted to…uh." She looked up at him, curious. "I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I took care of them for you. Like you asked." As Winry removed her gloves to put the earrings back in, Edward went on. "I didn't want you to think I'd lost them. I was kind of glad I had them."

That was something she'd never expected to hear Edward say. "Really?" Finishing hooking the last earring in place, Winry turned her attention back to him.

"Yeah." Edward glanced sideways. "They reminded me about my promise." He turned toward the door. "So…I just kind of thought you'd like to know."

Winry opened her mouth to reply, hesitating for a second. "Ed?"

"Mm?" He paused, his hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks. You're right, it is something I'd want to know." She grinned when he glanced back, a faint smile brightening his face. "Now get out of here. I have Miss Stunkel's foot to finish."

Edward laughed, closing the door behind him.


	3. Ring

**Title: **Ring

**A.N.:** Written for the Live Journal Community, Fanfic_Bakeoff, for the prompt 'token'.

* * *

The two young men stared out at the world, spreading out before them. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, climbed up to the roof and looked at the horizon.

Alphonse broke the silence. "Tomorrow's the day."

Edward nodded. "I know." He turned a smile at his little brother. "It's gonna seem weird, not having you underfoot."

"Pfft." Alphonse bumped his shoulder into Edward's. "You're looking forward to it, I know."

"Am not."

"Are too." His grin wicked, Alphonse made sure Edward could see it. "You're looking forward to spending some time alone with Winry without me to interrupt you."

If Alphonse was expecting a blow up, Edward wasn't going to give it. Instead, he ducked his head, the breeze flipping his long bangs into his face. "I'm not going to be here much longer, either."

"Still enough time." Another nudge, this time with an elbow.

"Cut it out!" Edward elbowed Alphonse's ribs, making his brother laugh and slide sideways to avoid any more violence. He glared at the still snickering, completely unrepentant Alphonse, his brother's amusement finally getting the better of Edward's temper. He couldn't help but laugh, too, shaking his head.

Alphonse fought to control himself, a smile still lighting his face. "You still ought to do something for her, Brother. Let her know how you feel."

"You mean, like…jewelry? I don't want to know what she might pierce next." Edward glanced over, realizing Alphonse was giving him a totally serious look.

"No, you idiot. Like a ring."

"Oh." Edward considered that, realizing exactly what Alphonse meant. "Oh!"


	4. Fixing Things

Title: Fixing Things

Author: S J Smith

Series: Manga (chapter 108 spoilers)

Word Count: 500

Rating: K+

Characters: Edward Elric; mentions of Alphonse and Winry

Summary: He's just started his journey.

Warnings: Chapter 108; speculations

Disclaimer: I promise to put the toys back just as soon as I'm done.

Written for : Live Journal Community, FMA_Fic_Contest, for the prompt 'repair'.

A.N.: Thanks to D. M. Evans for the edits.

A.N. 2: Another of my 'Little Things' stories.

* * *

The remains of a meal lay on the table in front of him. Edward leaned back on his stool with a sigh. "Thanks for supper, Mrs. Dahlgren."

"No, Ed, it's the least I can do for you after you caught my cow and fixed my fence."

Ducking his head at the praise, Edward smiled. "I'm glad I caught her before she got in your garden!"

The woman, maybe close to Izumi's age, began clearing the table. Edward offered to help but she waved him back down, saying this wouldn't take long. "You're from the east, right? We've had some travelers here before, with your accent. But aren't you a long way from home?" Mrs. Dahlgren glanced over her shoulder at him, reminding Edward of one of Winry's curious expressions.

"My brother and I decided to do some traveling before we settled down." It was pretty close to the truth, after all.

"Really? That must be interesting!" Mrs. Dahlgren returned to the table with two cups of coffee, setting them before Edward.

"We'd been traveling, I guess, most of our lives." Edward took the cup closest to him, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip. "Always looking for something." _A way to repair what we'd broken._

"Hmm." Mrs. Dahlgren added sugar to her cup and stirred. Her dark eyes peered at him from under a fringe of bangs. He wondered if she'd say it sounded lonely; or that someday, he'd want to return home. Both comments were true; it was strange traveling without Al at his side. And he'd discovered he really did miss Winry. A few years could set patterns, he guessed, that might be able to last a lifetime. "Well, I'm glad you found my cow!" Mrs. Dahlgren's exclamation broke into his musings.

Later, she offered him a place in the barn to sleep. It wasn't like he hadn't spent nights in rougher places. Hay was comfortable, and smelled sweet. A loose board rattled in the wind, enough to keep him awake, enough to let in rain to spoil the hay. Edward stared at the board, then at his suitcase, finally opening it and removing a piece of chalk. The circle he drew was perfect, and he touched his palms to it. The blue glow flared around the chalk lines and the aged wood and nails reformed and knitted themselves back to the frame of the barn. Repair complete, Edward carefully replaced the chalk in his suitcase and lay down, staring at the roof above him.

He'd sacrificed his ability to be his own transmutation circle when he met with the Truth that last time, but his alchemic talent didn't all stem from his original exchange of his leg for a toll. He wondered if Al had realized.

He wondered how Al was.

Tomorrow, Edward thought, he'd find a telephone and call Winry. It would be a quick fix, just enough to keep him going.

He hadn't learned enough yet. It wasn't quite time to head home.


	5. Lazy Summer Day

Title: Lazy Summer Day

Author: S J Smith

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: At night, I sekritly dress in a cow suit and go out and fight crime. Not.

Characters/Pairings: Edward/Winry, Alphonse

Summary: The blackberries are ripe.

A.N.: Thanks to D. M. Evans for the edits.

))OO((

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us, Granny?" Winry hesitated near the door.

Pinako puffed at her pipe, sending up a smoke ring. "It'll be a nice, quiet day without you kids around. You go on."

"Yeah, Winry, come on." Edward swayed from side to side, glancing toward the dirt road.

Alphonse sighed at his brother's impatience.

Two pails were packed with lunch; another dangled, empty, from Winry's hand as she stepped off the porch and into the brilliant sunlight. Edward grabbed one of the other pails and Alphonse took up the third. Pinako waved them off with a reminder not to stay out too late and they were off, Den leading the way toward the nearby hilltops where the blackberry bushes grew.

Mr. and Mrs. Culbertson waved at them from the field where they weeded their crops and Winry promised them some of the berries when they came back from the hills.

"If Brother will leave enough to share."

"Shut up!" Edward shoved Alphonse the way boys will and they chased each other in circles down the dirt road. Clouds of dust heralded their passage and Den barked an accompaniment to their shouting. Winry finally had to scold them like they were children, reminding them they'd nearly dumped their food and the lemonade she'd carefully bottled for their lunch later. The trio fell back into step, Edward taking the lead though not without backward glances and exasperated whines at their slow progress.

They finally made it to the hills where the berry bushes grew. As they had when they were kids, they put their bottles of lemonade in the nearby stream and shoved their lunch pail up under a tree to stay cool. Den eyed the lunch pail but was almost instantly distracted by the chittering of a squirrel and darted off to hunt it.

"Crazy dog," Edward said, grabbing the now empty lemonade pail.

Making their way out of the shade and up toward the brambles, Winry led the way, the sun gilding her form. The brothers had to shade their eyes at the sight before them, both of them hoping Winry wouldn't turn and realize they were staring at the shadows of her legs through the skirt of her dress. Alphonse nudged Edward, giving him a grin. Edward pretended jealousy and chased his brother up the hill, the pair of them roaring past Winry, who shook her head at the inexplicable weirdness of boys.

Bees droned around the bushes, collecting pollen from the few remaining flowers, while wasps and butterflies ate from the too-ripe fruit. The berries gleamed, almost as if polished, their purple-black skins tearing easily and staining fingers, clothes and lips. The soft plunk, plunk of berries dropping into the pails was interspersed by delighted hums at the taste of the fruit.

Bramble scrapes didn't really hurt and bees and wasps were shooed away before getting a chance to sting. Mosquitoes were slapped at absently, though Winry thought they'd regret not using some tansy oil later. The morning edged its way into afternoon, with the sun climbing higher into the sky. Berries did little to soothe dry mouths and the trio turned away from their harvest to eat lunch.

"If Brother didn't eat every other berry, both pails would be full by now." Alphonse retrieved the glass bottles from the stream. He tugged at the cork of one, passing the open bottle to Winry.

"Me? Your mouth is so black, it looks bruised." Edward pitched a walnut hull at Alphonse, grinning madly when it struck then ducking when Alphonse threatened to throw the lemonade bottle.

"Yours is, too, Ed." Winry pointed the mouth of her lemonade bottle at him and Edward took that as an invitation to swipe it, taking a hearty swallow from the bottle. He held it out of her reach when she squealed, trying to reach around him for the bottle. "You brat! That's my lemonade!"

"Let him have it, Winry. I've got the other two right here." Wagging the bottles, Alphonse grinned at Edward's jaw flapping open. Winry stuck out her purple tongue at Edward and took one of the bottles from Alphonse.

Lunch was almost quiet, the three of them sharing hard, crusty bread, summer sausage and cheese between them. Den appeared halfway through lunch, begging for her portion of the meal. Edward nearly got clocked when he ran the cool glass bottle up Winry's bare arm.

"Stop stirring up trouble!" Winry yelled, though Edward just laughed.

Alphonse remembered feeling drowsy and lying down, with his head pillowed on Den's side. He realized he'd slept when he started awake, hearing soft voices nearby. As if in a dream, he watched as Winry offered Edward a berry and his brother lipped it out of her fingers, then leaned forward to kiss her. Alphonse rolled onto his side, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of dog and summer.

The sound of his name woke him the second time and Alphonse thought he might like to wake up like this more often, with Winry's sweet smile beaming down on him. "C'mon, sleepyhead. Those berries aren't going to pick themselves."

They picked berries until the three pails were full and the sun had fallen halfway down in the west. Shadows stretched along the road as they walked back home, Den ambling ahead of them, carrying one of the empty lemonade bottles in her mouth. Stopping at the Culbertson's, they dropped off one of the pails, with Mrs. Culbertson promising to return it filled with fresh eggs in a few days. The remaining berries they carried between them, the handles of the pails linking them together in a chain. The setting sun threw their shadows ahead, gangly things with no defining points.

The yellow house finally came into view and Den ran on ahead, standing on the porch and barking at them as if to tell them to hurry up. Edward said, "Crazy dog!" but with a fond note in his voice.

Pinako opened the door to welcome them home, the scent of the evening meal wafting out of the house. "I thought you kids might've gotten lost out there."

"Oh, Granny. How many times have we gone to pick berries?' Winry rolled her eyes at Pinako.

The old woman humphed in reply. "Go get cleaned up. Supper won't wait much longer."

Winry climbed the steps, leaving the brothers to carry up the pails, not realizing the light from the house gilded her form. Alphonse hoped she wouldn't turn around and realize he was staring at the grass stain on her backside.

"Ow!" The thump on the back of his skull made Alphonse jerk and glare at his older brother's smirk before Edward lunged up the stairs after Winry. With a yell, Alphonse followed, Den racing after and barking at the excitement of the screams echoing within the house.

Pinako stood on the porch, taking a deep breath of evening air. "It's a nice, quiet night."

))OO((


	6. Bedazzled

Title: Bedazzled

Author: S J Smith

Rating: K

Prompts: From the LJ Community **Fanfic_Bakeoff**: Dazed; **Personal Prompt**: Xing

Word Count: 163

Pairing/Characters: Alphonse, Ling

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist

Warning: Post 108 Fic

Summary: Al's early days in Xing.

Disclaimer: Oh, pllllleaaase.

* * *

Xing was a heady enough place to daze a young man, especially a young, foreign man, despite everything he'd been through in his handful of years. Everything seemed new and fabulous; eyecatching and amazing. There weren't mountains like this back home, or foods, or colors. The buildings weren't built in a style he recognized, with their wedding cake tiers and swooping edges, and even the animals seemed strange and wondrous.

"Careful, Al!" A strong hand caught his elbow, steadying him when he stumbled over a cobblestone in the path.

Alphonse glanced sideways at his guide, giving Ling a brilliant smile. "It's just so overwhelming!" He passed a hand over his eyes, a playful gesture. "I'm just…dazzled!"

"Is that so?" Ling chuckled. "I suppose I should take you home then, and let you rest before showing you more of the royal city." His hand didn't leave Alphonse's elbow, and Alphonse wondered if maybe it wasn't the city but his guide that had him dazed.


	7. Memorium

Title: Memorium

Fanfic_Bakeoff Prompt: Dazed

* * *

Winry was curled up on the sofa, Den's collar in her hands, and Ed couldn't stand the dazed expression on her face. Her eyes were still red from the tears she'd cried earlier, tears that had eventually dried but had left tracks down her cheeks.

They both knew everything died – that it was part of life – but Den had seemed destined to go on forever. The dog had been there before Ed's mom had died, through the attempt to bring her back to life, had helped Ed realize he could learn to use his automail if a _dog _could, had welcomed Al and him home so many times, survived the Promised Day and the two years the Elric brothers had spent recuperating in Rezembool after all their journeying. It didn't seem right that Den was gone.

Ed sat on the sofa next to Winry, putting an arm around her shoulder and guiding her to his chest. She didn't protest, gaze trained on the collar. Ed leaned his chin on the top of Winry's head, trying to think of something to say that didn't sound stupid or repetitive and couldn't come up with anything. Instead, he embraced Winry, wishing he could leech the sorrow away from her.

She laid the collar aside and hugged him back and, for the moment, Ed knew, that was enough.


	8. Photograph

Title: Photograph

Fanfic_Bakeoff Prompt: Shine

* * *

The photograph remained glossy and stiff, though the print had yellowed with age. The upper corners had gotten bent somehow, and a tear patched with clear tape on the back. The colors had faded; the rich hues of her dad's, uncle's and brother's hair tarnished from gold to brown, and her mom's hair had dulled to almost white.

Still, Becca could look at that photograph, taken so long ago, when she was only a few months old and Simon toddling, and see the shining smiles on her family's faces.

The love shining out of that old photo had never died.


	9. Keyless

Keyless

* * *

"I can't believe you." Winry jammed her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, you lost the keys?"

Ed winced. "I thought I had them!" He rifled through his pockets again. "I mean, the desk clerk gave me a set." He turned his pockets inside out, revealing some lint, a fifty cen piece and a jawbreaker.

Sighing, Winry reached into her toolkit, pulling out a thin flat head screwdriver. She bumped Ed out of the way with her hip, inserting the driver into the keyhole. The tip of her tongue protruded from the corner of her mouth as she wriggled the screwdriver. Behind her, Ed paced along the hall, grumbling under his breath. It was distracting, but Winry was used to him fussing and could ignore him.

"Winry, I know I had the keys!" Ed growled and Winry could hear the rustle of him going through his pockets again.

"You probably lost them when we were dancing." She twisted the screwdriver again. _Almost got it._ "Or when that woman groped your ass."

"That wasn't my fault!" Ed screeched.

Winry glanced over her shoulder, taking a long, appraising look up at her fiancée. Who looked really good in his red button down shirt, black jacket and trousers. "Right."

He had the grace to flush. "Rather you grope me anyway."

The lock clicked and Winry twisted the knob, pushing the door open. "Get in there." She pointed. "And maybe you'll get lucky."

Grinning, Ed darted through the doorway, grabbing her wrist to pull her along behind him. Winry pushed the door to, reopening it for a second.

The 'Do Not Disburb' sign swung gently on the doorknob as the door closed again.


	10. Poor Wandering One

Each of these ficlets was written for the Live Journal Community, Fanfic_Bakeoff, for the prompt: _Shine_. As they are meant to be read as a whole, I'm posting them that way.

* * *

_**Poor Wandering One**_

* * *

Alphonse had never expected the sight that awaited him when he opened his bedroom door in the Imperial Palace of Xing. "Brother?"

Edward grinned, leaping off the bed and coming to give Alphonse a hug. "Al! It's great to see you." After thumping his back, Edward let go, gesturing around the room. "I can't believe this is where you sleep. It's all so…shiny."

"Not often." The words slipped out and Alphonse hastened to add, "I'm not usually in the palace." It was true; he didn't spend a lot of time here. He was usually out wandering the countryside, learning as much as he could from local practitioners of alkahestry. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but…."

Edward rubbed the back of his neck up under his ponytail. "Ah, well, I wanted to come see you?"

"That's nice, Brother, but..." Alphonse studied his brother's back. His spine was stiff and his shoulders taut. Something was going on. "Did you bring Winry?"

"Bring Winry?" Edward snorted, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I mean, since you wrote me that you were engaged and all…" Alphonse poured some water from a carafe into a bowl, washing his hands, giving his brother a little time to think about that answer.

"Uh."

He whipped around. "Ed. Don't tell me you did something stupid!"

"I didn't!" Edward nearly whined. "I mean. Winry! She kicked me out! Told me I needed to get my head on straight. What the hell does that even mean?"

Alphonse just knew this was going to be a very long visit. Or at least seem like one.

* * *

**_Thou Has Surely Strayed_**

* * *

Groaning, Alphonse fell onto his bed. "Did you ask Winry to explain why she kicked you out?"

"She got pissed!"

Winry probably would. Alphonse knew his brother would be an idiot about it, too, instead of sticking around and sucking up to Winry to find out what it was she actually wanted, he ran away. All the way to Xing. "Brother, not that I'm not thrilled to see you," Edward, fortunately, was oblivious to sarcasm, too, "but you need to turn around and go home. Go talk to Winry. Have her explain it to you. Beg, if you have to. I know, go see Mustang. He'll give you all sorts of ideas on how to win her back." Alphonse hesitated, a brief, bare second. "You do want her back, right?"

Edward glared, a furious, golden stare. "What kind of stupid question is that?"

That's exactly what Alphonse wanted to hear. He kept his relief to himself, though. "Go buy her something that glitters and shines, like that ring I _told_ you to buy before I even left Rezembool, and go home to her."

Huffing, Edward dropped onto the bed next to Alphonse, covering his eyes with his forearm. "I think I'll give her a chance to cool off, first."

Yup. It was going to be a long visit.

* * *

**_Take Heart of Grace_**

* * *

"Ed," Alphonse sighed, "the longer you wait to go home, the angrier Winry's going to get."

"Ffft." Edward waved a hand. "Look, there's another reason I came to visit."

That didn't sound good. Edward seemed far too relaxed. Alphonse didn't like it. "Why?"

The forearm came away from his eyes. Edward showed a lot of glittery teeth that shone in the dim light of Alphonse's bedroom. "Worried I'm going to decide to stay here? Don't worry, Al. I'm not going to horn in on your trip."

_You have no idea, Brother._ "That's not what I'm worried about, Ed."

"Yeah? Then what's got your panties in a bunch?" He chuckled at Alphonse's expression. "What? I can't say that word?"

"No…but really, Ed, take my advice." _For once._ "Go home to Winry before she decides you don't care."

"She just needs a chance to cool down!" God, but his brother could really look like a mule sometimes. All he needed were the floppy ears to lay back against his head. "And I want to see you. It's been a while, Al, didn't you even miss me?"

He was pouting. Dammit, Edward was good at pouting. "Yes. I missed you. I missed you and Granny and Winry and Den. You can tell them all that when you go home."

"I can't believe you're trying to kick me out of here! Are you afraid I'm going to get in the way of you and that bean princess?"

The door slammed open, Ling leaping through. "I heard you had a visitor, Al!" He grabbed Edward, hugging him tight. "I was hoping it was you!"

Ignoring his brother's protests at Ling's embrace, Alphonse decided hard liquor was the best idea at this point. It was the only way he was going to survive this visit.

* * *

Note: The titles for each segment come from _The Pirates of Penzance_ song, "Poor Wandering One".


	11. Step Lightly

_Step Lightly_

(written for the prompt of "token" at the live journal community, Fanfic_Bakeoff.)

* * *

Ran Fan entered the room precisely ten seconds before Ling. While he stood in the doorway, she circled the room, checking the windows, the curtains, the bed curtains, even under the bed and within the closets. Alphonse had no doubt she would've checked a trunk, had he carried that much luggage. As it was, he was subjected to a thorough once-over that, fortunately, was visual (Alphonse had discovered he was far too _ticklish_ for a full contact body search).

She nodded once at Ling and retired to a space between both windows, feet apart, hands clasped behind her back. Ling entered the room, the door closing behind him. As the Emperor of Xing made his way toward Alphonse, the stolid mein he'd presented to the court relaxed into a familiar, goofy grin.

"Alphonse Elric! It is good to see you." Ling pounded Alphonse's shoulder and he was hard put not to collapse. Had Ling trained with Major General Armstrong at some point? "I am very happy you decided to come to Xing with your comrades." Before Alphonse could ask, Ling waved a hand. "Don't worry, they're being well entertained." The lilting innuendo made Alphonse want to clap a hand to his forehead.

"Ling," he groaned.

"Ah, ah! It's all part of my Xingese culture! You should partake, too!" Ling hopped up on the bed.

"I plan on it." _Especially regarding alkahestry._ "But I've got a couple of other gifts for you, first."

Ling smirked, folding his legs up tailor-fashon. "Better than a duplicate of Ed's coat, I hope?"

"That was Brother's idea. Or Winry's." Alphonse rolled his eyes.

"So I should not take it as a token of Ed's esteem?" The pout was all but verbal.

"Only if you want to hear Brother laughing all the way from Amestris."

* * *


	12. Over Breakfast

Over Breakfast

_Wildrider gave me the prompt of "Juice." Originally, I thought of Elicia as a little girl - but she had other ideas. _

* * *

The apple juice sat next to her plate, a clear, cool glass of amber. Elicia Hughes stared at it thoughtfully, watching the perspiration roll down the side of the glass, knowing, when she picked it up, there would be a perfect ring underneath where the glass had sat. Round, like a transmutation circle. Round, like the world.

Picking up her pad, she jotted a few notes, a reminder of things she needed to do, of tasks needing accomplished. She blotted her mouth with her napkin, hearing a voice from her childhood, a soft rushing sound, as people cleared the way. Waiting until the perfect time, she rose from her seat, smiling and offering a hand to the blond man. "Ed. I'm glad you could meet me."

Edward Elric, onetime State Alchemist, known as 'Fullmetal', gazed at her hand for a split second before shaking it. Elicia wasn't surprised at the firm grip but the callouses seemed wrong for a scholar. Ed had never been very conventional, as far as her mother had told her. "Elicia. It's been…" he grinned a bit nervously, "too long."

She gestured him into a seat as she sat back into her chair. "I hope you don't mind meeting me for breakfast."

Waving off any concerns, Ed gave their waiter an order of coffee before turning his attention to Elicia. "Winry said you needed to talk to me."

Elicia nodded. Ed getting right to it, something that didn't surprise her. What did was how attractive he was. The photographs her mother had didn't do him justice. Still, his looks were neither here nor there, considering what she wanted to talk to him about. "There have always been a lot of stories circulating about you and your brother." At the lazy frown directed her way, Elicia went on. "Some of them are pretty fantastic. Some of them are simply amazing." Flattery, she was quick to realize, was getting her a flat stare. "What I'd like to do is write a biography, on you."

There was a pause as Ed studied her. The corners of his mouth twitched before he broke out into uproarious laughter. Elicia glanced around, noticing the other patrons staring. Ed thumped his palm on the table a few times, making the cutlery rattle. "Me? You want…Elicia." Mirth made laughlines crinkle at the corners of his eyes. "Why?"

"But…you don't want people to know everything you did?"

"Why should I?" The humor was still there, though something else, as well – a glint of steel. "I'm just a man, Elicia. Not very different than any other man." She opened her mouth to protest but he went on before she could get out a word. "If you want to write about someone…write about the current emperor of Xing. I can get you an introduction. Or that bas – I mean, Fuhrer Mustang. No one wants to read about me."

"People do. There are so many stories about you, and Al. Wouldn't you want people to take hope in what you did?"

He smiled at her earnest question but shook his head. "Nah. I didn't do any of what I did to wind up in the history books." A memory surfaced from the sudden glint in his eyes. "Except feed someone a boot." Before Elicia could ask, he went on. "There are other, better people to write about, Elicia. Really. I was just a kid who made a mistake and did what he could to fix it."

There was such a finality in his comment that Elicia knew she couldn't coax him into the story. That didn't mean they couldn't enjoy their breakfast together. As she drank her juice and Ed his coffee, he told her stories about Simon and Becca; about Al and his wife. About Winry's new automail discovery. Ed sounded like a normal person. He was charming and Elicia thought again he was a very attractive man. And when the bill came, and he finally stopped arguing with her over who was paying it, and escorted her to the door, Elicia stopped him before he could make his escape, deciding it really didn't hurt to ask.

"So. You really could get me an interview with the Emperor of Xing?"


	13. A Foundation of Ashes

Written for the live journal community, Fanfic_Bakeoff, for the prompt 'extreme'. Al-Centric.

* * *

There is a story about a boy who made wings of wax and feathers to let him sail into the sky. The story tells how he flew too close to the sun and his wax wings melted, the feathers falling away until the boy tumbled down, crashing onto the rocks below.

It's a common story, repeated in various ways, always with a boy challenging a greater being than himself, and being thrown to the ground, crushed, vanquished, left to die.

Alphonse Elric tells the parable to his students, but challenges them to think beyond the boy's death. Should the gods strike down someone for curiosity? Should they kill one who has excellent ideas as well as the ability to carry them out? Or should they set them up as examples, so that others might learn of that story from the mouth of the boy himself, a humbler, wiser man, who survived a brush with a god?

Perhaps the thought shouldn't be so much about extremes but what one can do to learn from the mistakes of others. But Alphonse lets his students draw their own conclusions regarding that.

In the mean time, he considers the phoenix, and his brother. A house was burned and a family lives in the new home built upon what some might consider a foundation of ashes.

Maybe the story should be about what happens next, but Alphonse already knows how he wants it to end – the boys grown to men, their wives and families around them. Instead of Icarus, perhaps they should compare themselves to the phoenix, brought forth from the ashes and growing in the warmth of the sun.


	14. Fly Me to the Moon

She really should've expected it. Her son, after all, was an Elric boy, and embodied all that name should imply – even to his mother. Winry still felt an ache in her heart at the sight of Simon laid up in his bed, unconscious because of the medication given to him to let him sleep while his broken arm was set and wrapped in plaster.

Had Al been here, Simon might've just had to deal with the pain for as long as it took for Al to transmute the bones. Winry could make a phone call Al and Ed would be here as fast as a train could bring them, but Winry trusted both her grandmother and Doc Thiry. Simon would be okay.

"Mommy?"

Becca's voice caught Winry's attention and she turned to her daughter, beckoning her into the room. The little girl, her first finger in her mouth, toddled over to Simon's bed, looking at her big brother.

"You can pet him, if you want. It's okay. He's sleeping." Winry thought she should wash the tearstains off Simon's cheeks, but she'd wait a few minutes to do that, especially since she had Becca here and everything was calm again. "Becca? Do you know how Simon broke his arm?"

Her daughter blinked, taking her finger out of her mouth. "He jumped off the roof of the house."

"Do you know why?"

Becca smiled. "He wanted to have a way for Daddy to come home faster. He tried to fly."

* * *

Note: I am unable to post all the stories written for this 'verse here at FFN, due to their restrictions. If you want to read all of the fiction for "Little Things", you need to go to the following link: http:/ archiveofourown. org /series /5353 (be sure to take out the spaces) and all the stories are located there. Note: I use the alias of Evil_Little_Dog at Archive Of Our Own.

Thanks for your continued reading!

- SJS


	15. Discussion

X X X

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Master?"

Ah, Amestris had done much for Ran Fan, letting her learn she could actually question him. Ling appreciated that, truly. She was his best advisor, counselor, and friend. Someone who loved him for more than his birthright and, with that love, questioned him and his decisions. Even Mei Chang didn't talk to him as Ran Fan did.

He gestured at her. "Your mask. Take it off."

There was only the faintest hesitation before Ran Fan obeyed. Her face was nearly as impassive as her mask, but her eyes expressed her emotions in ways that reminding Ling of a brave young man from Amestris, whose brother was here in Xing, learning alkahestry. "Young Master." The faintest disapproval darkened her features.

Ling beamed at her. "I believe that it is a good idea. It will foster relationships between Xing and Amestris!"

Ran Fan's eyebrows twitched.

"Yes, yes, those kinds of relationships, too." Ling rubbed his chin, thoughtful. "If Al returns home with alkahestry, then the alchemists of Amestris will be extremely indebted to us."

Her eyes narrowed minutely.

"What?" He turned fully to face Ran Fan. "Do you think I should've allowed Al to return to Amestris with Ed?" Ling pouted. "Mei would be very disappointed."

Ran Fan sighed.

"Well," Ling agreed, "yes, she would be disappointed about finding out Al is my lover, this is very true. But you are an excellent guard. I am positive you will protect Al and me from any threats." He grinned. "Even those from my half sister."

X X X


	16. Boys Will Be Boys

**Title:** Boys Will Be Boys

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns all!

**A.N.:** D. M. Evans did the edits.

**A.N.2: ** Written for the live journal community, fanfic_bakeoff, for the prompt 'detail'.

X X X

Winry was thrilled to have the Elric brothers back home. Really, she was. But it had been a long time since she'd had to deal with, well, _boys._ While Al was pretty good – he wasn't strong enough to be bad yet – Ed was all guy and not the kind of guy like Mr. Garfiel, either. He belched and – god, _farted_ and laughed about it. Al tried to curb Ed's enthusiasm for body noises but Ed thought it was funny – and Al, poor thing, went along with it. _Boys._

Then there was the mess. Ed's clothes were strewn around the house. Fortunately, his underwear seemed to stay in his room, but Winry peeked in once and decided never to do that again. For someone who lived out of a suitcase for almost half a decade, Ed seemed determined to spread his few belongings _everywhere_.

"Ed!" She wagged one of his books in front of his face. "Do you have any idea where I found this?"

His eyes went wide. "Uh."

"This was in my workshop. Wanna tell me why?"

"Because he's stalking you?" Al offered.

Ed turned various shades of red. "I'm not stalking you!"

"Ed." Winry pointed at him. "I don't care if you are stalking me. Take detailed notes if you want! But everything gets cleaned. All of your crap - "

"Crap?"

"Gets picked up."

"Fine, fine." Grumbling, Ed got to his feet, slouching out of the room.

"Now!"

The snap of her voice made him move slightly faster. Winry rolled her eyes, dropping onto the couch where he'd been sitting. Next to her, Al chuckled.

"What?"

"Just thinking Brother probably likes you holding his leash more than he did the military."

It was a good thing Al moved a lot faster than Ed. A really good thing.

X X X


	17. Don't Scare Easy

Don't Scare Easy

* * *

Ran Fan had traveled across a desert at her lord's request. She had faced homunculi in an alien land. She had endured port surgery and an automail installation in six months to return by her lord's side. She had faced creatures that should have left her curled into a ball, drooling and pissing herself, only to become victorious.

A mere mortal shouldn't frighten her, but it was the person at the table with her lord, the one he'd called to Xing to design a new arm for her. It was the light in those blue eyes, feverish and frenzied. It was the grand gestures made, pointing to the design with a _cannon_ in the forearm, and the ability to add a grappling hook mode. It was the laconic expression on the one-time Fullmetal Alchemist's face as he ate an apple, saying the most frightening thing she'd ever heard in her life:

"Better you than me."

* * *

Written for Bob_Fish, who wanted _Winry, gleefully planning her new creation after getting the Imperial commission to upgrade the hell out of Ran Fan's automail on a megacenz budget. _I took a left turn at Albuquerque for that prompt, and gave her this response instead.


	18. Travelin' Man

**Title:** Travelin' Man

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns all.

**Summary:** Edward has problems writing to Winry.

**Note: **Written for BornOnTheBreakofDawn's request for another letter from Ed to Winry, based on the 2011 December calendar picture.

X X X

Edward took his time writing letters home to Winry. First of all, she wasn't interested in any alchemy texts he'd found, though he'd discovered mention of some woman serving him a wedge of pie might get him a cold shoulder when he returned home for a visit (at least until he reassured Winry that not only had he gotten a recipe for shoofly pie, but the woman was at least as old as Pinako and twice as stooped). He really didn't understand writing chatty letters, either; though he tried. It was easier to send her photos – and wasn't it lucky that Darius considered himself an amateur Anzel Adamson and carried a camera every with him now?

But it was difficult writing letters home. Carrying on a one-sided, long distance conversation wasn't the same as being there, telling Winry the story of his journey. Edward labored over his letters to her, not like the ones he sent to Al, with long discourses on a new twist to alchemic transmutation he'd discovered in a remote burg in southwestern Amestris. What could he say about camels but they spit and smelled worse than sheep? That he'd nearly lost his lunch riding one? How could he tell her about trekking through a wetlands, and that the only part on his body that wasn't covered in mosquito bites was the part made of metal? Worse, how could he explain mosquito bites _there_? (Stupid no-see-ems!) At least he'd worn some sort of inflatable protection when he'd gone out on the boat and helped reel in the shark. Ed would never say how much he'd had to be goaded to get on board. If he slipped overboard, the weight of his leg would send him straight to the bottom of the ocean.

Letters were just too hard.

X X X


	19. Late at Night

**Title:** Late at Night

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teenish

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns all.

**Summary: **It's late at night, and everyone should be in bed.**  
**

**Note: **For Natural_Blue_26, who asked for "Ed/Winry, last kiss."

X X X

"I think we should say, 'I love you', and kiss every night before going to bed!"

"Don't we do that already?"

"I wanna make it 'fficial!"

"Official, you mean?"

"Mm!"

Ed tousled Becca's hair gently. The strands were so fine and easy to tangle. If he made a rat's nest Winry had to comb out tomorrow morning, well, he'd hear about it. "Okay, Bec." Leaning over, he rubbed his nose against hers. "That's a Briggs Kiss," he said, making his daughter giggle.

"Daddy!"

He kissed her on the cheek with a loud 'smack'. "I love you, Isabel Elric."

Tiny arms wound around his neck, almost tight enough to strangle. Becca kissed him on the cheek, a wet, sloppy thing that Ed was sure left drool marks. "Love you too, Daddy!"

Closing Becca's door behind him, Ed went to the next room. Simon had his arms folded and an eerily familiar disgusted expression was on his face. "I don't need a kiss or any of that 'I love you' stuff. That's for girls!"

Ed considered that and thought about men and kissing and had to hide a shudder at the idea of any of the guys he knew puckering up for him. Yeah. Not happening. Not unless a fight was about to break out and that was a taunt, at least. "Okay, Simon. No kisses or stuff." He sat down on his son's bed anyway and pulled the boy into a hug. Simon went along with that, hugging back, just as tight as Becca. Maybe tighter. "Goodnight, son."

"Night, Dad." Simon looked at the door, his brow creasing. "Is Mom gonna say good night to us, too?"

"She's finishing up that leg for Mr. Nedobeck, remember? But I'll make sure she stops in." The reassurance didn't really matter. Winry would quit working to say good night to her children, even if they didn't know it. She'd leave something on their bedside tables or on the beds to let the kids know she'd stopped in, if they were asleep. Ed wondered how she'd learned to do that.

Ruffling Simon's hair – a little more roughly than he had Becca's, Simon's hair was thick and coarse, like his dad's – Ed left the room, pulling the door to. After standing in the hall for a few seconds, listening for any whimpers or calls, he started down the stairs. It was time for Winry to at least take a break, even if she thought she needed to pull an all-nighter.

He found her slumped over her workbench, cheek pillowed on her crossed arms. Her bandanna had slipped free at some time. The limb was finished to Ed's eyes, though Winry might think there was still something that needed doing. He stroked her hair, marveling, again, as always, about how soft it was. "Winry. Wake up. It's time to go to bed."

"Nn?" One eye opened.

"C'mon, you can sleep in a warm bed, with me, instead of next to Mr. Nedobeck's cold leg." Ed guided Winry up, though her exhaustion made her sway. Or maybe, Ed thought, as she leaned against him in a particularly...cushy…way, she was thinking of something else. He caught her chin and lifted it – another marvel: he was taller than Winry and she had to tilt her head back to meet his gaze! – studying her face. The recognizable gleam was in her eyes and that curl of her mouth – oh. Yeah. He felt that grin all through his body.

"Who says I want to sleep?" Winry's voice was warm and rough and she stretched up to kiss him.

It wouldn't be the last kiss of the evening, Ed just knew it.

X X X


	20. Smuggling

**Title:** Smuggling

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Anyone can read.

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns all.

**Summary: **It's a Xingese holiday.**  
**

**Note: **For Nebroadwe.

X X X

The fireworks exploded over the palace, streamers falling like chrysanthemum petals. Alphonse's amazed voice joined those of those standing in the palace courtyard below. The sight of the rockets reminded him of a comet in reverse, streaking back up into the sky before exploding, spreading its plumes across the night.

"It is beautiful, isn't it, Alphonse-sama?" Next to him, Mei tilted her head back, the fireworks painting colors across her face.

"Very."

Ling had promised the New Year's celebration would be a sight to be seen, something spectacular. The feasting, the lion dancers, the pole vaulters, and finally, the fireworks proved the young Xingese emperor knew exactly what he was talking about. Alphonse wasn't sure how he'd be able to describe everything in a letter to Ed and Winry, but he'd certainly try. He wondered if Ling would allow him to take fireworks home with him or if it would be considered illegal to carry them out of the country. His brother would love them. Winry might, too.

Mei shifted her weight, pulling her wrap more tightly around herself. Alphonse slid his arm around her shoulders, earning a sweet, warm smile. He returned it, along with a soft kiss to her forehead.

Maybe fireworks wouldn't be the only thing he'd smuggle back to Amestris.

X X X


	21. Dressing Up

**Title:** Dressing Up

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: ** Just playing in Arakawa's sandbox.

**Summary:** Getting dressed up to go out...was it worth it?

* * *

"Tell me why I agreed to this again?" Edward glanced sideways at Winry, letting his eyes linger on her a bit longer. That black and bright red dress she wore really clung to her curves and the fact she was wearing his favorite colors made it even better.

"Because you love me?" Winry didn't look up from the mirror she leaned in to, checking her earrings and make up.

He sighed. "Must be."

"Oh, Ed. It's a simple dinner."

"With Garfiel and his boyfriend." Edward scowled. Really, how had he gotten talked into this?

And Winry stood up and turned toward him, letting him have a good look at her dress, and the way he could see her cleavage and the upper swell of her breasts, and how tight it was around her hips, like a second skin. Edward swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up. Thinking his own clothes were feeling tight, he tugged at his collar.

Winry batted his hand away. "Stop that!"

"But Winry!" His blush brightened.

"And keep the rest of this," Winry dropped her hand, cupping him through his pants, "under control until later."


	22. The Jealous Type

**Title:** The Jealous Type

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: ** Just playing in Arakawa's sandbox.

**Summary:** Ed's having a bad night.

* * *

"If you'll excuse me." Winry rose from her chair, the three men at the table with her rising as well.

Edward laid his hand in the center of her back, ignoring the knowing glances sent their way by Major Armstrong and Mr. Garfiel. "Don't leave me alone here too long," he breathed in her ear, trying not to inhale too deeply. Winry smelled so good. Why did he agree to this night out, again? Oh, yeah, no real choice in the matter. Al was right, he was whipped.

Winry squeezed his arm and nodded at the other two men. "I'll be back soon."

Watching her ass sway from side to side as she left their table, Edward swallowed hard. He wondered how long he'd have to wait to get her back home and peel that dress off her. The light caught the ring on her finger, sending bright glints off in warning to other men that she was _taken_. Not that it seemed to keep men from looking. And commenting. And pointing Winry out. A red glare hazed his vision.

"Oh, Edward." The titter broke through his protective rage. "You're so cute."

"Yes, Edward Elric, take heart – your beautiful wife has eyes for none but you!" Major Armstrong touched a brilliant white handkerchief to the corner of his eye.

"It's true, Edward. But you should sit before you cause a scene." Garfiel tapped manicured fingertips on the tabletop.

With a grumble, Edward took his seat. "I don't like them looking at her like that."

Armstrong fixed Edward with a blue-eyed stare. "You should consider it an honor, Edward Elric, that your companion is so desirable to others! It is an incredible thrill, having someone as lovely your date on your arm when you depart for the rest of the evening."

"And know they're envying you the rest of that evening."

That amazingly bright, wicked smile of Garfiel's made Edward flush all the way to his hair roots. "Uh."

"But that's not the most pleasant dinner conversation, is it? Even if it's fun to think about!" Garfiel rubbed his shoulder against Armstrong's and the two exchanged glances that even Edward, with his limited recognition of lascivious looks in people other than his wife, could read.

"Perhaps, as we haven't ordered yet, we should take our leave." Armstrong's eyebrows arched.

"Uh."

"Oh, that's a lovely idea!" Garfiel batted at Armstrong's chest and they rose as one, the sequins on Garfiel's gown casting bright flashes across Edward's already dazzled eyes.

When his vision cleared, Winry was back and he got up to hand her into her chair. "Where did Mr. Garfiel and Major Armstrong go?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you blushing?"

"Nng. No." Edward pushed her chair up to the table. "And you really don't want to know." Sighing, he dropped back into his seat, pouting at her through his bangs. "Winry, do you think I'm jealous?"

At least, when she laughed like that, he knew she loved him.

…right?


	23. Where The Heart

Where The Heart

S J Smith

Rating: K

Summary: Edward has to leave again.

Disclaimer: Arakawa hasn't agreed to my request for a co-ownership yet.

A.N.: Written for Valentine's Day!

X X X

Winry watches as Edward packs his suitcase. Neither speaks, they've already said everything. She'll walk him to the train station and they'll say their farewells there. Now Edward closes the case, snapping the latches, picking it up. Their eyes meet and Winry stands. Edward offers her his hand; she takes it. Their fingers twine together, making Edward marvel at the sheer simple feeling of Winry's hand pressing against his.

"I have to go," he says.

She smiles. "I know."

X X X

At the station, Edward hugs Winry, kissing her forehead. She tells him to be safe. They don't talk about how long he'll be gone, or how soon he'll come home. Boarding the passenger car, Edward takes a seat, leaning out the window to wave at Winry. She smiles, raising her hand as the steam whistle blows and the locomotive jerks the cars out of the station. Edward stares out the window, waving, until Winry vanishes in a cloud of steam and cinders.

He knows there are people who'd consider this an escape from the hum drum life. Going out on the road, traveling from place to place, it means he remains uprooted, no one caring if he's up all night, or has a place to rest. No one cooking his favorite meal. No one to share his bed.

People assume he leaves Winry because he gets bored easily, and wonder how long their marriage will last. It isn't any of their business, but if someone asks directly, Edward will tell them how much he loves his wife, how she's the one who kicks him out when he's too much underfoot. There aren't many who believe it, so he doesn't even tell them any more.

But the truth is, his escape is when he comes home to her arms again.

X X X


	24. Normal Response

**Title:** Normal Response

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Don't I _wish._

**Summary: **Al's spreading the news about Ed and Winry and getting some weird reactions.

X X X

Alphonse didn't understand why people were actually _surprised_ when he announced Ed and Winry were engaged. When he'd ask why, he'd get some lame responses, like, "I thought she was your sister!" or, "Why aren't you marrying her?" or, most shocking, "You mean he's _not_ homosexual?"

He tried to answer politely – "She's like _my_ sister," and, "Are you crazy? Winry's nuts, and Ed's the only one with a thick enough skull to put up with her," and a blank-faced, "No," at first and later, when he got used to hearing that particular question, "Winry's a cross dresser. It's awfully effective, don't you think?"

It was a relief to escape back to Xing, where he could make the announcement and figure on a normal response, but Ling had simply frowned, stroking his chin.

"What?" Alphonse asked, scowling. "Aren't you happy for them?" Because only a few people had expressed their happiness _first_, not doubting the couple's joy in each other.

"Mm?" Ling snapped his head up, eyes wider than normal – Alphonse could almost see them. "Yes, yes, of course! I wondered why they were waiting so long, actually, considering how much a fuss Ed put up when he realized I'd proposed to Winry _first._" He stared off in the distance, and Alphonse almost missed his, "I wonder if I should make a gift of myself to them?"

"I doubt Ed would appreciate it." The words came out dry as the Eastern Desert.

"Winry might." Ling's wicked smile could take Alphonse's breath away. "East meets West in the bedroom, with one beautiful girl between!"

"Ed would kill you." Alphonse wasn't even joking.

Sighing, Ling nodded, as if the sorrow for Ed's – or Winry's – loss dragged his head down. Still, he rebounded. "We should still celebrate! And I know the best way." That smile was back in place as he offered a hand to Alphonse.

Alphonse took the hand. "How?"

"East meets West, of course," and Ling nodded at Ran Fan, "and a beautiful girl between!"

Mentally shaking his head, Alphonse allowed himself to be tugged in for a kiss. At least for Ling, this was the normal response.

X X X


	25. What a Day for a Daydream

**Title:** What a Day for a Daydream

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** General

**Disclaimer:** Don't I _wish._

**Summary: **Winry's worried about Ed's sunbathing habits.

* * *

Winry thought Lior's sun god, Leto, probably wished he looked as good as Ed. Sleeping, his hair loose, with sunlight bathing his bare chest and gilding his face, Ed did look a little unworldly, at least until he snorted, flapping his hand at a fly that landed on his nose, and destroyed the image.

"You're staring at me." He didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Because you're gonna get sunburnt." Winry wouldn't let Ed know it unnerved her, that he seemed to know when she was around. Nope. "Sleeping in the sun? Even Al has better sense." And that was saying something. After he'd experienced the first hint of sunburn, Alphonse had decided he didn't want to deal with peeling skin.

Ed flashed his teeth, still not opening his eyes. "Feels good." He stretched his arms and legs out, his flesh hand grazing her ankle. "You should try it."

Shifting her foot out of reach, Winry said, "No thanks." After getting sunstroke in Rush Valley, she was wary of the sun and heat. "So, why are you sleeping in the sun?"

"I told you." He turned his head toward her though his eyes still stayed closed. "It feels good."

"Hmph!" Winry shook her head. "I'm going to have some lemonade. If you want to join me, I'll be on the porch. In. The. Shade."

Hearing her leave his side, Ed covered his eyes with his forearm, sighing softly at the heat warming his body. Not wanting a sunburn, he'd get up in a minute and follow Winry. But for now, for just a few minutes more, he'd indulge in his favorite escape fantasy and continue imagining her naked.

Until he got to see the real thing, daydreams really were the best.


	26. Hair Today

**Title:** Hair Today

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** General

**Disclaimer:** Don't I _wish._

**Summary: **Ling wonders if it's worth having Elrics for friends.

**A.N.**: Happy birthday, EnemyToSleep!

X X X

"Would you stop wiggling?"

Ling wrinkled his nose but subsided. "This is ridiculous."

Winry poked him with the sharp end of the comb. "You're the idiots who just had to go chasing that hog through the brambles! What did you think would happen? You're just lucky Al's good enough with alchemy to get all those ticks and sand fleas off of you guys before you came back home."

Personally, Ling didn't think it was 'luck' so much as skill, but he wasn't going to point that out to Winry. Not when she had hold of his hair in one hand and could poke him with that comb with the other. Over in the corner, the book Al held wasn't nearly enough to hide the huge grin on his face. "Ling," he said, oh so sweetly, "if you'd cut your hair, you wouldn't have these problems."

He sniffed. "This is the style of my countrymen!"

"So start a new style," Ed grumped next to him, prying a sandspur, a particularly nasty, hooked burr out of his hair and glaring at how many strands came with it.

"Oh?" Ling raised his brows. "I will cut my hair if you will, Ed."

The flat look Ed gave him answered that challenge. "Winry likes my hair long." And his eyebrows twitched up and down, like an angry bird's wings. "And she usually works on my hair."

Ah, jealousy, how could he have forgotten how Ed got when anyone appropriated Winry's time? Ling smiled his broadest, most innocent smile, knowing it would irk Ed that much more. "I'm sure she'll work on your hair even more diligently than she will mine!"

Ed growled like the military dog he no longer was as Winry popped Ling on top of his head with the comb, hard enough to make him wince. What was it about violent women, anyway? Why did he like this? Oh, yes, the rough-and-tumble play he used to have with Ran Fan, as well as his dangerous older clan teacher, who liked to pin her students. Ling shifted his weight, seeing Al's grin somehow get wider. Ling decided then and there he should make a royal decree: iNever tell an Elric your secrets./i Yes, they'd keep them, but somehow, Ling had discovered, they'd always use them against you. Sooner or later, some sort of ifavor/i would be called in, and from the glint in Al's eyes, Ling almost feared his ability to escape with hair, and other things, intact.

"So!" He clapped his hands together loudly. "When Winry finishes up here, I shall take us all out to dinner! My treat, as an engagement present to Ed and Winry!"

The resultant cheer from Ed and chorused delight from Winry effectively cut off whatever Al had been about to say. Ling had no doubt he'd bring it up again, later, but for now, his secret was safe enough.

At least until Winry pulled his hair again.

X X X


	27. Accept No

**Title:** Accept No

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown.

**Summary: **Taking care of a sick Elric was a thankless job.

X X X

Stomping into the royal library, Ling threw himself into the chair so hard, it slid an arm's length across the floor. "I do not know what he wants! I try to help but he turns away." Jaw jutting he turned to Alphonse. "How do you deal with your brother when he's like this?"

Looking up from the scroll on the table in front of him, Al said, "I don't. Well." He shrugged. "I didn't. Brother didn't get sick very much when we were traveling. Hurt, yes. Sick?" Shaking his head, Al was obviously unable to come up with a memory of Ed being ill.

"But," he went on, and his tone was different, quieter, more solemn, "I never took care of Ed, anyway. I wasn't the one who patched him up, or sat with him after we tried to bring Mom back. Or after his automail surgery." He raised his eyes to meet Ling's.

"He wants Winry." As Al nodded, Ling thought it shouldn't be that much of a surprise. Ed had contracted a fever while they were on the run with Darius and Heinkel. It had been bad enough he'd been delirious for a time. At the points when his fever was highest, Ed talked to Al, sometimes, and once, horrifyingly, a creature born of nightmares that Greed seemed to recognize somehow, but would say nothing more about it, but mostly to Winry.

"Yeah," Al said, "when Brother was in the hospital, after our first big fight," the word 'fight' sounded more like he meant 'failure', "Brother wasn't really conscious. He asked for Winry a couple of times." Leaning back in his chair, Al folded his arms, a bittersweet smile on his face. "I couldn't really tease him about it."

"Whenever you're ill, you want what most reminds you of home." Ling sighed. "There is no way to even get a message to Winry before Ed is no longer sick."

"No."

He wasn't pouting. Emperors didn't pout, even when they wanted to. "Perhaps I should send him back to Amestris."

Al snorted. "Not while he's sick." There was a faint edge to his words.

Ling gave his friend an, 'are you kidding' look. "I suppose," he said, rubbing his chin, "I could have Daiyu wear a blond wig. I'm sure the actor's troop has them. It might fool Ed for a little bit and make him more comfortable."

"Daiyu would probably crawl into bed with him, and that wouldn't be very comforting. To Ed," he added, hastily. "She's pretty, Ling, but Winry's," Al fell silent, letting his hands describe a very different figure than Daiyu's in the air above the table.

"Mm, yes, but Daiyu's the only woman who will approach him willingly beside Ran Fan." And they exchanged a look at that, as Ran Fan's willingness to approach Edward Elric usually involved a blistering argument at the very least.

"And she won't smell right," Al went on. "And her hands are all wrong – silky instead of calloused." He flushed a bit when Ling raised his eyebrows questioningly, but continued ticking off Daiyu's shortcomings. "And she's," the figure he drew in the air this time wasn't curvy. "You'll wind up making him crazy, Ling, and it's bad enough he's sick."

With a deep, heavy sigh, Ling cradled his chin in his hands. "I suppose there is no substitute for the real thing, no matter how much you might wish it so."

Al started rolling up the scroll. "Mei will be here soon, and she'll heal Brother. And we'll get to listen to him complain he owes her."

That was, indeed, something to look forward to, and Ling sighed again, in a different manner. Ed had been taking up far too much of his free time since his arrival from Amestris, and Ling thought, maybe, he'd been neglecting his other guest. The one who wasn't sick. And wasn't hopelessly in love with a curvy blond mechanic. "Al, I think we should make some soup for your brother." At Al's patently flat, surprised look, Ling waved his hand, "all right, have the cook make some soup for Ed, and you and I will go to the marketplace. There are some herbs good for a fever. What do you say?"

The bright smile was answer enough, and Ling realized he'd missed it, these past few days. Yes, Ed was right, sometimes, there really was no substitute.

X X X


	28. Cookie Time

**Title:** Cookie Time

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns these characters. I only wish I did.

**Summary: **Winry's making cookies.

X X X

The smell of baking cookies dragged Al and me back from the garden behind the house. I knew we stank, coming up on the porch, but Winry didn't seem to mind, just grinned, and said she'd made us a reward for hoeing weeds.

"We probably shouldn't even come inside, Winry," Al said and I practically shoved him aside. I could see a fresh pitcher of lemonade, and smell those cookies, even over the reek of Al's armpits. My mouth watered anyway. "We're filthy!"

"I'll bring it out to you, then." She shooed us off like we were chickens and we scattered off the back stoop, heading for the shade tree we'd used as a pirate ship when we were kids. I wondered if our pirate names were still carved up in the crook of one of the branches, and almost – almost! – grabbed a branch to climb up and find out. But the screen door creaked and slammed, and Den trotted up. I glanced over my shoulder as the dog started licking Al's cheek for a change, seeing Winry with a big tray. Yeah, she's strong, but it was a big tray, and I figured she could use some help, so I dragged myself off the ground to meet her.

Granny came outside to join us as we sprawled in the shade, soaking up lemonade like ground does water, and eating cookies. I glanced up at Winry when she made a joke, seeing a dot of chocolate in the corner of her mouth. Mine went dry.

I couldn't stop staring. Found myself stretching toward her a couple of times. Didn't she feel it? Couldn't she taste it? Didn't she have a clue it was there?

Winry got up, picking up the tray and the empty pitcher, saying she'd be right back with more lemonade. I followed her. She might need help in the kitchen. With…something.

X X X

Pinako shook her head. "He so obvious."

Al snickered, falling onto the cool grass. "And he doesn't have a clue."

X X X


	29. Homecoming

**Title:** Homecoming

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns these characters. I only wish I did.

**Summary: **Ed never thought about coming home before.

X X X

Ed had never really daydreamed about coming back to Rezembool. There had been things he didn't allow himself to think about while he was traveling with Al, trying to find ways to restore their bodies. He hadn't thought about them, no, but he'd had nightmares, about Al being the only one to go home, about neither of them even making it past their attempt to get their bodies back.

It was only when he saw Winry's smile, the tears sparkling in her lashes, felt her crash into Al and him both, sending them to the ground with Den barking and dancing around them all, that Ed realized just how much he'd wanted this welcome home.

X X X


	30. Water Torture

**Title:** Water Torture

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns these characters. I only wish I did.

**Summary: **Ed's jealousy takes him to new lows.

X X X

"I wouldn't do it, Brother," Al said, but Ed waved off his brother's warning, sneaking around the corner of the house with a bucket in hand.

He could hear them talking. Winry's laughter. Ling's low voice, his stupid iflirt/i voice, the one he used on anyone he thought he could influence. Well, Winry wasn't that girl. Not that Ed was going to give Ling a chance to influence her.

The water sloshed in the bucket as Ed crept around the corner of the house. There they were, Winry, collecting clothes from the line, Ling sitting on the ground nearby. He didn't see Ran Fan, but she was probably up in the tree, watching for bears or something. Ling could've at least helped her, but the lazy prince – emperor – whatever the hell he was – just lounged on the grass. Not helping.

"Hey!" Ed swung the pail as Ling turned, the water catching him right in the face. "Stop flirting with my girlfriend!"

X X X


	31. Apprentice

**Title:** Apprentice

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns these characters. I only wish I did.

**Summary: **Ed's appalled.

X X X

The kid stared up at Ed with those big puppy eyes. "Please, Mr. Elric? I want to learn alchemy from someone who's as wise as you are!"

Ed snorted, long and loud. "Look, kid, I'm not taking any apprentice. Especially one who thinks I'm wise! I'm an idiot – anyone will tell you."

When the kid's face fell, he leaned down, getting on the kid's level. "Look, you want to talk to someone wise? I can introduce you to someone, who might be willing to teach you." Ed smiled, ruffling the kid's hair. "My teacher, Izumi Curtis. She's the wisest alchemist I know."

X X X


	32. For Richer Or

**Title:** For Richer Or

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns these characters. I only wish I did.

**Summary: **"Don't you want to get married?"

X X X

Winry glared. "I don't understand, Ed. What's the problem?"

He winced, rubbing the back of his neck, having a hard time looking at her. "Eh…"

"That's not an answer! You're really not explaining yourself very well." She folded her arms, her brow furrowing even deeper. "I thought you wanted to get married!" Winry's face suddenly cleared, and fell. "It's not…you don't…?"

Her expression was heartbreaking and Ed waved his hands frantically. "No! No, I do! I mean. Yes! I want to get married. It's just that." He groaned. Why was this so hard to say? "Without that military research grant, I'm poor!" Peeping at her through his bangs, he winced, waiting for the wrench.

"Huh?"

Okay, so that was…kind of cute, that confused look she was giving him. But Ed felt bad for making _her_ feel bad. "I'm poor, okay? I don't have the money now to support us. Not the way you deserve to be support – you're laughing?"

She was. Hard, doubled over, making him feel like an idiot. "What?"

"Ed, I'm an automail mechanic! I have my own money! I can support us both!" She grabbed him in a hug and Ed decided, well, whatever happened, at least hugs were really nice…and might lead to other things, too, if he nuzzled her neck just right.

X X X


	33. Scar Tissue

**Title:** Scar Tissue

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Anyone can read

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns all, and I just write fanfic.

**Summary: **Scars write the history of his life across his body.

X X X

Scars write the history of his life across his body. Some are pale and silver, ever fading except when the right light catches them. Others are stained, like a spill of wine on his right shoulder and along his ribs under that arm, his left thigh and the star-shaped puncture wound on the lower left quadrant of his torso, smaller on his front side and exploding – a supernova – on his back. Those are the scars she knows how to tend; a hot compress, a massage, an analgesic.

It's the scars inside his heart that she needs a tutorial for, though Winry thinks she's learned what helps those too – a kiss when Ed's least expecting it, soft words in his ear when he's too lost in what might have beens. Loving him, even when he sometimes doesn't think he deserves it.

It's a long process, breaking up scar tissue so it will heal properly. Winry knows Ed heals fast, though; he's too stubborn to do otherwise.

And she's too stubborn to let him go on living in pain.

X X X


	34. Soak Up the Sun

**Title:** Soak Up The Sun

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Summary:** Al deserves it.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, right? Line up, look left, cough, and remember I don't own this.

**Warnings:** N/A

**Notes: **Written for Race Ulfson, who asked for Al, and sunshine.

X X X

"What are you doing?"

Al opened his eyes, grinning up at Winry. Her hands rested on her thighs, and she was bent over him, mouth twisted in a little concerned moue. "Sunning." He stretched his arms out to his sides, basking in the warmth of the sun's light. "I didn't get to do this in the hospital."

Her nose wrinkled. "You are still awfully pale." And she frowned. "You'd better not burn. I'm not listening to Ed bitch about you peeling!"

Brother would, Al knew, and grimaced at the idea. "I'm not going to be out here long! It just," he sighed, "it feels really good, Winry!" He took a deep breath of sun-sweetened air, holding it in his expanded lungs before blowing it out again. "Just lying here, with the flowers, and the bees, and the birds singing, and the sun…I didn't know if I'd ever see it again, when we were fighting Father. Winry, I was scared. And I couldn't be, because we were fighting, and everything was happening so fast. But I thought if I survived, if Brother and I got out of it alive, I wouldn't hold back. I'd do everything I'd ever dreamed of, everything I put on my list, and then some! So." His eyes opened wide, meeting Winry's. Her eyes were the same color as the sky framing her head. "Today, I'm soaking up the sun."

Winry sat down next to him, her face turning up to the sky. "I think I'll join you."

Al took her hand to give it a squeeze. He ran his thumb over the callouses roughing her palm. "We deserve every second of it."

X X X


	35. Transformations

**Title: **Transformations

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Summary:** He has the ability to amaze her.

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa's characters, I just play with them.

**Notes:** Written for the prompt of "amaze" for DDD Bingo, and for the prompt of "foolish" for Fanfic Bakeoff.

X X X

Ed used to shock Winry with his alchemy transmutations. It really was amazing, the things he could do. Even if some of the things he did were just as amazingly stupid – like the first time he changed her automail into a weird sword-thing – the sheer amount of power he had at his fingertips astounded her.

That it didn't really change Ed's personality was something Winry had never thought about, at least not when they were kids. Losing his arm and leg had only slowed him down for a little while – at least once the soldier came and spoke to Ed, he went back to being a foolish brat. And then he and Al were gone for four years – but when they came back to Rezembool, it was like they'd never gone anywhere. Ed still kept his mouth shut about important things, and they still yelled at each other when he did. Al still kept his brother's secrets.

But all that changed, starting with Scar's attack. It was still changing. Ed had his arm back. They'd gotten Al's body back. The country wasn't in danger of being destroyed from inside any more. And the Elrics had finally stopped wandering and came home.

It was weird just having Ed around all the time, underfoot and in the way. The neighbor boy who used to annoy her so much had helped win a war, had brought his brother back, had survived everything thrown at him and itransformed/i to this tall, astoundingly handsome young man, one whose voice had changed, and shoulders had broadened. A young man who smiled a lot, and, despite giving up his alchemy, seemed finally to be at peace.

Maybe it wasn't really that amazing Winry thought his peace was the best thing of all.

X X X


	36. In the Early Morning

**Title: **In the Early Morning

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Summary:** Ed likes the morning.

**Disclaimer:** These are Arakawa's characters, not mine. Drat it.

X X X

Sunrise was his favorite time of day. This hadn't always been the case. Ed hadn't always cared about morning, night or anything in between. Full noon or midnight, it was all the same – daytime, certain things were accessible, nighttime, well, most everyone was asleep and Alphonse was left alone. Ed hated leaving his brother awake and unable to dream, and, in the beginning, had tried to stay awake with Alphonse. After collapsing during one of the first assignments Mustang had given him, he realized that sort of thing simply didn't work, no matter how much he wanted it to.

Still, there were times when he wished he could stay awake. The stars were still out in the west, where the sky still clung to its dark purple robe, while to the east, orange, cream and the most brilliant gold brightened the horizon. Edward sat on the porch, watching as the sun slipped up from behind the foothills.

Winry nestled against him, her head on his shoulder, warm and sleepy, sharing the early morning. Right now, it was just the two of them, and quiet, and it wouldn't be that way much longer. He could tilt his head just so, and see the way the morning sun brightened Winry's face. How peaceful she looked, right now.

There were times when he wished he hadn't been so foolish as to turn away what Winry offered – a home, stability, love. Major Armstrong had started him thinking about that, reminding Al and him there was a family waiting for them to return. And now, there was more than just the old hag and Winry, but the kids, still sleeping in their beds.

Ed turned to kiss Winry's crown. Early mornings, when everyone was still asleep, really, it was the best time of the day.

X X X


	37. Upgrades

**Title: **Upgrades

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Summary:** She's looking for an automail upgrade.

**Disclaimer:** These are Arakawa's characters, not mine. Drat it.

X X X

Automail provided her with a rare opportunity, despite her dismay over losing her arm. It gave her an extra shield, one that moved almost as easily as muscle and bone. Still, she wore it as a mark of shame. She'd lost her arm in battle to the betraying leader of the Amestrian country, and had done so little to protect her master afterward. Her body hadn't quite healed from the loss of her arm, the installation of the automail port when the final battle took place in Central City.

Now, though, things were different, and, even though an uneasy peace lay over Amestris, Lan Fan still needed to protect her lord.

"You're sure about this?" Edward Elric's blond mechanic stood in front of her, a screwdriver at the ready.

Taking a deep breath, Lan Fan nodded.

"You're not making a mistake!" Winry Rockbell slapped the point of the screwdriver on a detailed plan, hanging on the wall. "I designed this machine gun to fit in a forearm. It holds twenty-five rounds, and there's storage space in the upper arm for additional rounds." She barely took a breath as she rattled through all the extras she'd put into the arm. "If this is what you want, Lan Fan, I'll be happy to make it for you."

She studied the plans, remembered everything she'd gone through before, knew it couldn't hurt nearly as much. This weapon would give her an advantage over those who might threaten her lord. Making her decision, Lan Fan said, "Yes. I'm ready."

X X X


	38. A Good Day

**Title: **A Good Day

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary:** Winry has a day off, and she's going to make the most of it.

**Disclaimer:** These are Arakawa's characters, not mine. Drat it.

**Note: **Written for YuukiHikari.

X X X

It wasn't often Winry got a day to herself, so when she did, she liked to make the most of it. Humming as she packed herself a picnic lunch, she tossed in _Automailers Monthly_, as well as the book Mr. Garfiel had mailed her, though she really wasn't into the types of stories he read. They weren't always as racy as the ones Granny favored, but really, Winry didn't read those kinds of stories much.

What she really liked reading were the letters the Elric brothers sent her, Al's full of fantastic things he'd seen, with drawings to accompany his neat, sloping hand, Ed's stuffed full of photographs with notes scribbled on the back. She hadn't had a new letter from either of them in nearly a month, but that didn't mean anything; sometimes, she wouldn't hear anything for weeks, and then suddenly, three or four letters would show up at once, as if they'd been saving up to mail them.

Lunch packed, Winry left a note for her grandmother, gathered up a blanket, and set out on her day. Den came along with her, her tail wagging as followed Winry, too old to go traipsing after rabbits, too well-behaved to look twice at a flock of sheep herded by a pair of slinky shepherd dogs. Winry and Den headed to the river, curling up in the knotted roots of a tree that had been old when her grandmother was a girl, a place where she and the Elric boys and Pitt had played games of pirates and knights in armor, and she had never been the princess who needed rescuing, because she fought just as hard as the boys did.

Sunlight dappled the water, but couldn't reach Winry through the thick canopy of leaves. Green moss, nearly as soft as velvet, cushioned her seat. Den lay down in a patch of sunlight, her chin resting on a knot.

Reaching into the basket, Winry fished out her magazine to read. It was quiet, and still, and she knew it was going to be a good day.

X X X


	39. A Night of Celebration

**Title: **A Night of Celebration

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary:** It's Roy's celebration party as Fuhrer.

**Disclaimer:** These are Arakawa's characters, not mine. Drat it.

**Note: **Written for Bob_Fish for her birthday!

X X X

The official party for his election was held in the grand ballroom of the Armstrong estate, as previously, the parade grounds were the place for celebrations, and considering Roy wanted dancing rather than troop maneuvers, and an orchestra rather than a marching band, the parade grounds wouldn't do. "You will need to redesign one of the empty buildings if you want something like that," Grumman told him, but Alex Louis Armstrong volunteered the Armstrong mansion for the celebration, and Roy had taken him up on it.

It was a swirl of color and music, a great success, if those patting his back could be believed. Roy nodded, smiled, posed for photographs. Somewhere close by, he knew Hawkeye kept an eye out, though he wondered where she might have hidden away her pistols this time.

"Congratulations, sir!"

The voice was familiar but it actually took Roy a few seconds to recognize it, surprise and delight coloring his voice as he shook the young man's hand. "Alphonse! I wasn't aware you would be here tonight."

He smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

Roy studied the younger Elric, remembering the last time he'd seen Alphonse, for a brief meeting just before he'd left for Xing. The quiet strength Alphonse had always shown was even more evident now. He was comfortable in his own skin, not to mention the tuxedo he wore, the champagne flute held lightly in his hand and a sweet, somewhat ironic smile on his face. "I'm glad you came," Roy said, meaning it for one of the few times this evening. "Thank you." Nodding, he went on. "You look well. Xing must agree with you."

His smile broadened. "It's a very interesting country."

"I'm sure." Roy smiled in return. "I don't suppose you'd like an ambassadorship…?"

Alphonse snorted, waving off the offer. "Oh, no. I'd be trapped in the Imperial City. It's a lot more fun out in the provinces." The gleam in his eye told Roy Alphonse had indeed been having a wonderful time outside of the Imperial City.

"And your brother?"

"He hasn't made it to Xing yet. And he's around somewhere." Alphonse twisted from side to side, even going so far as to rise on his toes. "I'm not going to tell you how hard it was to convince him to wear a tuxedo! He fought the whole time. It was almost as bad as giving a cat a bath."

"I'm sure the effort was worth it," Roy said. He tapped his flute against Alphonse's. "Come and see me before you go back to Xing."

"I'll do my best, sir." Alphonse smiled again, and let Roy move on to the rest of the celebrants.

X X X

"Just a few minutes, Major," Roy whined, backing around a corner and out of the view of Hawkeye's narrowed eyes. "I need to retie my shoes, and I'm not doing that where everyone can see me." Well, he needed to take a piss, too, but that was another matter entirely. Still, the squeaky new shoes were cutting into his feet, and he wanted some relief from them.

Roy kicked off the shoes without loosening the ties, pushing them up under a hall table and out of the way, continuing down the hall. It was quiet down here, the orchestra sounding sweeter and more plaintive as its sounds wended down the halls. Roy took a deep breath, letting his shoulders slump as he exhaled. It felt good to get away from everyone, even if it was just for a few seconds.

The sound a soft, chuckle, intimate and warm, surprised him, and Roy's curiosity was piqued. He could make out murmured voices as he drew closer to their source, finding a partially open door and leaning sideways to peer through it.

Roy caught a glimpse of curving, feminine flesh as the woman slipped the straps of her dress back up over her shoulders. The man bent his head to kiss the back of her neck, doing up the buttons along her spine. She leaned back into his hands, and he slid them around her, resting them on her stomach then trailing them up over her breasts as he kissed her again. She slapped playfully at his hands, turning in his arms to loop her arms around his neck and they kissed again, warm, affectionate, and with just a hint of fervor left over from their earlier tryst.

"You need to finish getting dressed," she said, tugging lightly at his long hair.

"Hmm. I guess." The distaste was evident in his voice. "Or we could just go out through the gardens. No one's going to notice we've left."

"Al would!"

Roy stepped back before a rejoinder could be offered, quietly heading back the way he had come. He found his shoes, made use of the toilet, and rejoined the party with a smile and a nod. If he seemed distracted, it could be waved away as to the plans for the next week. Only Hawkeye would figure it was from something else, but she'd always been able to read him, far too well.

He wasn't sure he could share the image still burned in his mind with Hawkeye. He'd never thought Edward would ever figure out where his penis was, much less how to use it with a woman who obviously enjoyed it, not to mention in someone else's house during a large party. Roy sighed, nabbing a champagne flute from a server's tray, taking a sip in an attempt to wash the memory away. "I guess Fullmetal really has grown up."

He just wished he never had to see proof of it again.

X X X

(Note: Some of my more adult work in this particular series is located at Archive of Our Own: / users/Evil_Little_Dog /pseuds/ Evil_Little_Dog - take out the spaces and you can check out the series there, as well as other works that could get me banned from FFN and illustrated stories!)


	40. Tease You Into It

**Title: **Tease You Into It

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary:** Paninya thinks Winry just ought to get over it.

**Disclaimer:** These are Arakawa's characters, not mine. Drat it.

**Note: **Written for Bob_Fish for the prompts of Paninya/Cheeky

X X X

"So," Paninya swung her feet, "have you and Ed ever done it, Winry?"

The blush rose to cover her face and she gaped at Paninya, her mouth dangling. "I – we – Paninya Dhiri!"

She sighed, glancing sideways to deflect the fury Winry sent her way. "I guess not, huh? Look," Turning her attention back to her friend, Paninya grinned. "You really ought to. If he's anything as good as Al, you're in for a treat."

"I'm not listening to you!" Winry's put out glare told Paninya she was lying.

"You are, too," Paninya sing-songed. "You're even thinking about it now, aren't you, Winry? Thinking about how sexy Ed is in those black pants of his - "

"He doesn't wear those any more!"

" – his tight little butt - "

Winry twitched – oh, a direct hit.

"His broad shoulders!"

"Gah! Paninya, shut up!" Winry slammed her hands over her ears, as if that'd help.

Paninya knew the ideas had been planted. Now, all she had to do was sit back and let them take root, and maybe she'd get Winry laid by midwinter. Or the next time Ed showed up in Rush Valley, at least.

X X X

(Note: YuukiHikari did art based on my ficlet, "A Good Day" - two ficlets prior. If you'd like to see the art, you can go here: http:/ / works/ 240164)


	41. Reminisce

**Title: **Reminisce

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Summary: **Ed reminisces.

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa absolutely owns all.

X X X

When he looked back later, Ed realized he'd been stupid.

If he and Al had just talked to Winry, told her anything, maybe things would've worked out a lot better. If they'd told her they were planning to bring Mom back to life, maybe she would've stopped them, and they wouldn't have had to wander around for years, searching for ways to restore their bodies. If they'd told her earlier on their suspicions, maybe she wouldn't have become a hostage.

But looking at it from another angle, Ed knew he probably wasn't as foolish as he sometimes thought. Leaving Rezembool had helped Al and him both, introduced them to amazing things, some really incredible people he now considered friends. If they'd stayed in Rezembool, they might've just grown up to be shepherds or farmers, instead of counselors to the Fuhrer, ambassadors of Amestris, in their own way, renowned alchemists.

Still, Ed regretted not taking Winry into his confidence, particularly when he realized how much fun making love to her was. His fifteen year-old-self might've tried to kick his thirty-year-old ass for making him wait as long as he did to figure that out.

A pair of arms laced around his neck from behind, and Winry leaned her chin on his shoulder. She smelled like talcum powder and soap instead of metal and oil, so she must've put the kids down for the night. "Deep thoughts?"

"Not so deep. Pretty shallow, actually," he said, turning to kiss her hard.

"Mm!" Winry tightened her arms. "What's that for?"

"Kicking myself for being a fool." Ed kissed her again, more lingeringly. Leaning his forehead against hers, he said, "And making up for lost time."

X X X


	42. Interruptions

**Title: **Interruptions

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: **Al's been distant these past few days. Ling wants to know why.

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa absolutely owns all.

X X X

Ling, divested at last of his empirical robes, settled on the steps leading into the royal gardens next to Alphonse. His friend seemed distant the past few days, and, even now, he didn't seem to notice Ling's approach. His chin cupped in his hands, his elbows on his knees, Ling knew that while Al's body was present, his mind was completely absent from Xing. He waited a few minutes, then cleared his throat. "What are you thinking about?"

Starting, Al turned to him, his eyes wide. "Oh! Ling. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." He smiled, easy, sheepish, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I guess Mei's got a rock-headed student, huh? I should've felt your _chi_."

"You were distracted," Ling waved off the apology. "You have been for nearly a week."

Al slumped a little bit. "I know. I'm sorry. Mei's been complaining about it, too, in our training sessions."

Ling had no doubt of that. His half-sister was an exacting taskmistress, and besides, wanted Al's attention focused on her for other reasons than teaching him the Purification Arts. "What has your thoughts flying away from Xing? Surely you are not so bored of us yet."

The flush that covered Al's face the accompanying flailing reminded Ling of Ed. "I was!" Al gulped hard. "I was thinking about Ed. What he might be doing." His shoulders slumped. "I wonder if he misses me."

Ling pursed his mouth, unconsciously taking on the pose he used when deciding difficult matters in the royal court. "He is probably making love to Winry."

Eyes swallowing his face, Al stared open-mouthed at Ling. "W-what?"

"If I were in his shoes, that is what I'd be doing."

"Ew."

And Ling had thought Al the more sophisticated of the brothers.

X X X


	43. Dirty Thoughts

**Title: **Dirty Thoughts

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: **Ling's thinking. Al's embarrassed.

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa absolutely owns all.

X X X

"You can't just say things like that, Ling!" Al's face twisted, as if he'd eaten something revolting.

"You asked." Ling shrugged in answer.

Al all but howled. "It's not the answer I wanted! I don't want to think about my brother doing that!"

Ling spread his hands. "Then think about Winry having sex. How her skin would flush up. How her eyes would glow. The shape of her breasts, molded in your hands. The taste of her mouth and her skin." He closed his eyes to better imagine it. "How warm and welcoming she'd be, spread out, her legs opening, her arms ready to embrace, and then, pressing up int - "

"Ling." Al's shout, coming so close to his right ear, was all but deafening.

He turned, frowning, sticking his finger in the ear canal and wriggling it there. "I am right here, Alphonse, you do not need to shout. I have excellent hearing." Removing his finger, Ling shook his head, opening and closing his lower jaw. "Or, I had."

"No. No. Do not make me think about Winry that way, either." Al swept his hands in front of his body, as if to clear the idea from his mind. "That thought needs to absent itself from my head. We won't talk about it any more."

"But Winry is delectable," Ling pouted.

"And she's my brother's girl."

He bumped his shoulder into Al's. "Don't imagine him in the picture."

"I'm not." Really, if you upset Al enough, the resemblance between Ed and him was almost uncanny. "But I don't want to think about her that way, either!"

"Ah, I see. Then perhaps you should think about the lovely Lieutenant Hawkeye, instead?" Ling thought. "Ran Fan?" Another pause. "Me?"

Al's gargled shout frightened birds from the nearest trees.

X X X


	44. Lost in Translation

**Title: **Lost in Translation

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** General

**Summary: **Alphonse realizes something in Xing.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

X X X

The sun shone differently in Xing, Alphonse thought. He sat in an open window casement, staring out over the royal gardens. The scents of flowers and fruit rose up on the heat and drifting through the open window. His nose twitched and he closed his eyes, trying to differentiate between the sweet smell of apricots – they were ripening, and he really loved the taste of them – and everything else in the garden. Something was missing, though; he just couldn't figure out what -

"-phonse!" Something smacked on his knee, and Alphonse flailed, dropping his notepad and pen as he grabbed for the window frame to keep from falling out of the window. "Pay attention!"

"Mei!" He glared at her, meeting her furious eyes. "I nearly fell!"

"You caught yourself!" she snapped back.

"You hit me!"

"You were not paying attention to your lesson!" Behind her, Xiao Mei mocked her pose of outstretched arm, waving finger, and absolute fury. "What were you thinking of that is more important than learning alkahestry?"

Alphonse opened his mouth and shut it again. How did he go about explaining about the sun, and its light, and how different Xing was from Rezembool? The manicured gardens were nothing like the shaggy fields dotted with sheep, and full of skulking dogs and shepherds, watching the flocks. Absent at nights was the long, low sound of a train whistle, echoing through the valleys, and the lowing of the Nedobeck's cattle. "I'm homesick," he realized suddenly, the lethargy and distance he'd felt the past few weeks making sense.

X X X


	45. Translated

**Title: **Translated

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** General

**Summary: **Alphonse tries to deal with being homesick.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

X X X

They sat in the royal gardens, on a bench carved of some creamy green stone. The sun was absent, hidden behind clouds that smothered the city-state like a wet woolen blanket. Alphonse tugged at the collar of his icheongsam/i, wishing it wasn't so tight against his throat.

"Stop pulling at it, Alphonse!" Mei slapped at his hand.

"Violent woman!" He rubbed his fingers. "It's hot!"

"Then do something to cool off!"

Alphonse gave her a long look, and stood up abruptly, scooping Mei up, throwing her over his shoulder despite her protests and kicks against her chest.

"Put me down!" she shrilled. "Alphonse!"

He knew token protests when they were offered, especially since Mei knew how to redirect ichi/i with a stab of her fingers into the right nerve group. Grinning, he held on to her legs, carrying her to the artesian well that had been made into a waterfall, spilling into a pool swarming with multi-colored fish, and dragonflies flitting over it.

"Alphonse, no," Mei squealed, realizing where they were.

He didn't stop, walking directly into the pool, sinking down into the cool water. The placid fish darted away in a swirl of frothy fins, the dragonflies and water striders charging off to safer sections of the pond. Alphonse sat on a rock his feet found beneath the water, holding Mei in his lap. She struggled for a few seconds, then pouted in silence.

"When I was little, we used to wade in the Nedobeck's pond when it got too hot. This isn't their pond," it couldn't be; not without the cows churning up the mud at the edges, and sometimes pooping or peeing in the water – Alphonse knew the pond's caretakers would be horrified at anything beyond the fish relieving itself in the water – "but sometimes, if I squint, I can imagine…."

"Maybe," Mei rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, "you should go home."

Alphonse rocked her. "Not yet," he murmured in her hair. "Not yet."

X X X


	46. Leaving Home

**Title: **Leaving Home

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: **Ed hates leaving home, especially now.

**Disclaimer: **If I had any part of this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown

* * *

You told yourself you were going to be different than your old man, not going to be some sort of fucking absent father. Not for your kids. And here you were, breaking that promise, on a train heading west, while your wife is pregnant and in the late stages of the final trimester of your second kid. Work sucks, you hate leaving Winry and Simon like this, but the bastard can be persuasive, even when you were screaming, "No, I'm not going, our baby is due in less than ten days!"

You want to run off the train at the next station and catch the next one heading east, go back _home_ and hug your wife tight, make sure she knows how much you love her. And your fucking duties are what's tearing you away now – you're the one the bastard Fuhrer calls on when he needs an alchemist of genius caliber; even if you can't transmute anything any more.

You know you're lucky – Winry understands priorities, sometimes better than you do, and she sent you off with a hard hug and a long kiss, and you know, somewhere tucked into your luggage is a letter, or a couple of pictures that you'd never share with anyone (and you're kind of embarrassed to wonder _just how_ Winry got them taken – let alone developed).

You get off the train in West City, grinning at the pair of M.P.'s waiting for you. As they lead you to the car, telling you the barest info on what you need to know, you hope this will be over soon, so you can tear this fucking masquerade smile off your face, and hurry back home, where you belong.


	47. In The Kitchen

**Title: **In the Kitchen

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **There's something wrong in the kitchen.

**Disclaimer: ** Arakawa, Bones, and a lot of other people own the rights to FMA. Sadly, I'm not one of them.

**Notes: **Thanks to D. M. Evans for her edits.

* * *

The stew bubbled on the stove, and Ed crept into the kitchen, pulling open the utensil drawer and taking out a spoon. He sneaked the lid off the pot, looking around before dipping the spoon into the stew. Blowing on the steaming spoon, Ed sucked the stew between his lips, smacking them afterward. "Hmm. Still needs something." He reached for the salt shaker.

Winry snapped, "I told you to stay out of the stew, Ed!"

"Gah!"

The salt shaker slipped out of his fingers as if it had been greased. Ed tried to catch it, as it spun in the air. A fingertip made contact with the shaker, throwing its trajectory more off-course. "No!" he screeched as the top of the shaker somehow freed itself, salt tumbling through the kitchen.

Ed watched in horror as the shaker vanished into the stew pot with a 'blurp!' "No!" he squeaked, hands opening and closing above the pot. "Winry! You – it's – you made me! It's your fault! You – you - !" He realized he'd moved toward her when he was glaring down into her eyes, and the corner of her mouth was turning down and her hands were on his chest and shoving him backward, hard enough to make him stumble.

"Oh, get out of the way, Ed." She pushed past him, using the ladle to scoop out the shaker. "I need a couple of potatoes." Winry set the shaker in the sink, and rinsed her hands. "Ed? Now."

He got into the potato bin, pulling out two of them, handing them to Winry, and tried to keep from peering over her shoulder as she peeled the potatoes, rinsed them well, and dropped both of them into the stew.

"Wait, what's that going to do?" Ed would've understood if she added more water, or tomato juice, anything to dilute the salt, but Winry just gave him a look.

"You'll see." Making a shooing motion, she chased him out of the kitchen.

X X X

After dinner, Ed cornered Winry in the kitchen. "All right," he said, pointing at the stewpot, "how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The stew!" He waved a hand. "It was good!"

Winry folded her arms. "You expected something different?" Her twitching eyebrow let him know he ought to tread carefully.

"Well…the salt!"

"Why do you think I added the potatoes?"

Ed blinked a couple of times, understanding suddenly coming on. "You transmuted the stew!"

"Oh, Ed, I did not!" Winry flapped a hand at him. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not alchemy! Jeeze!"

"They always say alchemy started in the kitchen. This is proof!"

"It's not alchemy, Ed!" Winry pointed. "You need to wash the dishes. It's your turn." When he opened his mouth, she shook her head. "Wash!"

Ed shouted after her as she left him in the kitchen, "It's definitely alchemy. I'd know!"


	48. A Meeting of Minds

**Title: **A Meeting of Minds

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Gen

**Summary: ** Ed and Al think Winry needs to meet Izumi.

**Disclaimer: **If I had any part of this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown.

* * *

Winry supposed it was no surprise that the brothers came to visit her in Rush Valley while she was finishing up her apprenticeship with Mr. Garfiel. The surprise was their invitation to continue south with them to Dublith. "You ought to meet our teacher," Alphonse said, and Edward nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, you can show her how to make a pie," he said, nudging Winry with his elbow.

"And she can show you," Alphonse hesitated, rubbing his chin. He still had hollow cheeks, but Winry could see such a change in him since they'd shown up in Rezembool after the Promised Day. He turned to his brother. "Well."

"Nothing!" Edward barked out, and the brothers eyed each other, a silent conversation Winry knew she'd never be able to interrupt or figure out.

Mr. Garfiel let her leave again, and they went further south. The heat struck Alphonse like a blow when they walked out of the train station, and Edward quickly bought them all drinks so they could make it to the butcher shop. Winry couldn't remember the woman the brothers were so in awe of, and looked forward to their meeting.

The fact that both brothers were suddenly snatched up by a slender woman, and thrown heavily to the ground, made Winry rethink that idea. "Why didn't you warn me you were coming?" the woman shouted at the brothers.

"I ask them to do that all the time!" Winry said. "They never do! It's always a surprise!"

Sitting up, Edward rubbed his head, while Alphonse groaned, picking himself out of the dust. "Surprises are more fun," Edward whined.

Both women turned on him, sharp toothed and flaming eyed, "Not this kind!"

"Eep." Alphonse hid behind Edward.

Edward tried not to breathe. "Y-yes, ma'am!"

The woman turned to Winry, smiling and offering her a hand. "Izumi Curtis. You must be Winry! I've heard so much about you."

"It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Curtis!" Winry took her hand, feeling the strength in it, and the callouses. Mrs. Curtis worked, aside from teaching Elrics in manners. "I haven't heard as much about you, but I've been wanting to meet you for a while."

Mrs. Curtis put an arm around Winry's shoulders. "Come in, come in. Would you like a cup of tea?" She guided Winry to the stoop, then stopped, remembering. "And you two!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Winry bit back a smile at the sight of the brothers, upright and stiff, waiting for their orders.

"You should run along to the market and get some apples." Mrs. Curtis turned to Winry. "I understand you make an excellent apple pie."

"Mm!" Winry nodded. "Ed, Al, make sure to get green apples. They make the best pies."

As the door closed on the two women, Edward asked, "What just happened?"

Alphonse whined. "I think the thing we didn't want Winry to learn from Teacher is being taught."

* * *

(end)


	49. Loud, Louder, Loudest

**Title: **Loud, Louder, Loudest

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Winry and Riza might need earplugs.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown.

* * *

Winry winced at the explosive voices.

"I'm sorry," Riza told her, setting down her teacup with a decided click. "I could go and stop them."

"No, no," Winry waved her off. "It's all right." She smiled wryly. "Ed only gets to yell like this at a few people, after all." And Ling was all the way in Xing, and because they were here in East City, and Mr. Mustang and Miss Riza happened to be in town as well, well, Winry kind of expected it. "I'm just glad we left the kids at home." Bad enough Simon was collecting Xingese swear words that no one understood, if he caught wind of the ones being shouted in the inner office, there'd be no living with him. "It's not like my ears are delicate or anything. Ed does shout like this at home." But not so much when the kids were around.

"Still, it's not exactly conducive to the rest of us getting our work done," Riza said.

A stocky man walked through the door, rubbing at his ear. "The boss is here, isn't he? Just like always, two bastards on parade, and we have to listen to them." He hesitated slightly upon seeing Winry. "Begging your pardon, ma'am."

She hunched her shoulders at a particularly juicy swear from Ed. "I think you know I hear worse," Winry hooked her thumb at the door. "Regularly."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled, taking his seat and picking up some files to look through. "We used to."

The door suddenly swung open, Ed striding out. "C'mon, Winry, we're going!" He reached out his hand to her, to help her to her feet.

She needed it, her burgeoning belly making it hard enough to sit comfortably, much less get to her feet.

"It was good to see you again, Mrs. Elric," Mr. Mustang called from his office, and Winry just caught sight of his smirk before Ed hauled her out of the door, grumbling he was never coming back again.

And it was probably true, at least until he needed to get the vitriol out of his system again.


	50. Afternoon Drinks

**Title:** Afternoon Drinks

* * *

"What's this?" Winry stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her hands resting on the door frame. "That isn't alchemy, is it?"

Ed glanced up at her, grinning. "Does it look like alchemy?" Using a spoon, he stirred the glass pitcher, mixing whatever was in it so it turned green. Ice rattled in the pitcher as he stirred, and Winry was sure whatever he was making, it had fresh mint in it from the spicy-cool scent in the air.

"Well," she said, "you always said alchemy started in the kitchen."

"It's not alchemy." Ed poured some of the liquid into a glass adorned with a mint sprig. "Here."

Winry accepted the cool glass, taking a sip of the drink. "Oh. Wow." She took a larger sip, glancing over the rim of the glass at Ed. "What is this?"

"They make them down south," Ed said, grinning, "and have them every afternoon. Good, huh?"

"Really good!" Winry tilted the glass, swallowing more of the drink. "Yum. Seconds?"

Taking her glass, Ed poured her another.

X X X

The sound of laughter echoed through the house as Pinako came through the door. The corner of her mouth twitched as she followed the noise to the kitchen, and she peered through the door. She supposed she shouldn't be shocked, but still, she didn't really expect Winry to be straddling Ed in the kitchen. At least they were still wearing clothes, though she wondered how long that would last, considering how flushed they were, and the goofy expressions on their faces.

"You're drunk," she said, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey, old hag," Ed said, looping an arm around Winry's waist as she moved. "Wanna drink?"

She plucked the glass out of Winry's lax hand, taking a whiff of it. "What is this, pure alcohol?"

"Southern drink," Winry said, grabbing the glass back and taking a drink. She offered the glass to Ed, who finished it off. "S'good. Minty an' sweet. You should try it!"

"I'm sure I should," Pinako said, "but you two ought to stop trying it."

"But Granny," Winry whined.

"It's good," Ed echoed Winry. "Try it!"

They were repeating each other. That had to be bad. "I'll try it. You two, though, you ought to get up to bed." She wondered if she should let them know drunken sex never worked out as well as it seemed it should, then decided they'd figure it out themselves. Taking the glass from Ed, she dumped it down the sink, filling it with water and shoving it back in his hand. "Drink that. When you finish, fill it up again, and have Winry drink it, otherwise, you'll both be hurting tomorrow."

Ed snickered, taking the glass and downing half of it. A few seconds later, his eyes focused. "What the hell is this?"

"Water." Pinako took Winry's hand. "C'mon, girl, get off of him."

"But I'm comfortable," Winry said, leaning more heavily against Ed.

"You're not going to be tomorrow," Pinako said. "Who's idea was it to get drunk, anyway?"

"I made the drink," Ed tightened his arm around Winry, giving her both support and anchoring her to him.

Pinako gave up at that. If they wanted to get sloshed, she wasn't going to stop them. If they learned something from the pain, well, it wasn't too bad of a lesson. Reaching for the pitcher, she poured herself a glass. Besides, if she couldn't beat them, she might as well join them.

X X X


	51. You Learn

**Title:** You Learn

* * *

He could do this. He was sure of it. He'd been in worse situations, near-death situations; he'd nearly starved to death on a stupid island, and he'd been impaled on a piece of metal longer than he was tall (not that he was that short any more - _really_). He'd learned to push his body beyond what he thought it should be able to do, to endure and persevere. He'd bulled his way through everything life had thrown his way, and come out mostly whole.

But this, this required delicacy. Finesse. Something Edward Elric was pretty sure he was lacking, in any category whatsoever.

He peered at the rings again, squinting, and gave up, leaning back and letting out a sigh. "All right, Donkey Kong, Lion King, give me your suggestions. What ring do you think Winry would like, again?"


	52. All Grown Up

All Grown Up

(Note: Mentions of Adult-Type Stuff. Consider this your warning.)

* * *

The smile on the kid's face let Heinkel and Darius know they were in for it, and they exchanged a glance as Ed joined them, offering his hand to shake.

"So, what brings you guys here?" he asked, once the greetings were out of the way.

"In the area," Darius said.

Heinkel added, "So we decided to check in with you. See how you're doing." From the self-satisfied air, the way the kid practically glowed, he could tell Ed was okay, probably better than okay. "Make sure you don't miss roaming around the countryside with a homunculus and a pair of guys like us." He hooked a thumb between Darius and himself.

The smile turned a bit wistful for a second before brightening back up. "I wouldn't trade what I've got now for anything," Ed said. "When I think of all those mornings," he shook his head.

"Those hungry mornings?" Darius asked, touching his stomach in remembrance.

Ed shrugged, giving them a teasing glance. "Do you want to know what my wife did for me this morning?"

"Breakfast in bed?" Heinkel asked as Darius nodded.

Nary a blush remained of the boy they used to tease about sex when he said, "Well, someone swallowed, at least."

* * *

Note 2: If you don't get the end line, you're too young to be reading this ficlet.


	53. A Hot Meal

**A Hot Meal  
**

* * *

_Shit._

How the fuck did he get into these situations, anyway?

Edward had been minding his own business. Completely. Totally. He'd been eating at a this little diner, and then some asshole burst through the door, grabbing the waitress who'd been taking care of him and trying to hustle her outside. Edward had gotten up, leaving his dinner, and snatched the guy by the back of his neck, telling the waitress to get out of the way.

There was one thing he hadn't counted on. Well, okay, more than one – the waitress snatched up a coffee pot and slammed it up against the guy's head – only he ducked, and the hot metal smacked into Edward's shoulder and cheek. The guy used the distraction to spin around – and whoever he'd trained with was Izumi good. Edward realized that when he was trying to pick himself out of someone's plate of liver and onions, and the asshole was still trying to grab the waitress. She beat at him with a serving tray but that wasn't going to keep him away for long.

Growling under his breath, Edward pulled himself out of the liver and onions. His shoulders popped as he rolled them. "Hey, asshole!" he snapped. "Leave her alone." Yeah, he was so fucking _lucky_ to stop in this town for the night. Next time he wanted a hot meal, he'd cook it himself and avoid the middlemen.


	54. Cold Rain

**_Cold Rain_**_**  
**_

* * *

Ed muffled his groan, stopping just inside the doorway to pull off his wet clothes. They fell to the floor with a splat, making him wince. Peering at the bed, he hoped he hadn't woken Winry.

The dim light let Ed see her, curled up in the bed, blankets pulled up around her chin. He couldn't tell if her eyes were open or not from the angle, but he could imagine her, nice and warm, comfortable and drowsy, and it made him want to groan again. He'd spent the last four hours outside in the storm, helping shore up the riverbank to keep it from washing away in the flood. Winry would've been out there, too, but Ed wasn't letting her haul dirt at six months pregnant. Still, he had to squelch his disappointment that she wasn't awake and waiting for him. Shivering, he scrubbed his hands over his upper arms and shoulders, trying to bring some sort of warmth into his skin.

"Dummy, take a bath and warm up," Winry murmured sleepily as she rolled over. "Then come to bed."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Ed hunched his shoulders.

Winry sat up awkwardly, setting her feet on the floor and rocking until she got to her feet. Shuffling her way to him, she put her arms around Ed, grumbling about how much her stomach got in the way of a simple hug. Ed sighed, embracing her in return. "You're so cold," Winry groused. "And you smell funny."

"Like rain and mud." He kissed her crown.

"Mm, sweat, too." Winry wrinkled her nose. "C'mon, let's get you a bath." Turning him back out the door, she guided him toward the bathroom. "You know, you're really lucky to have a wife like me."

Ed smiled and kissed her. "I know."


	55. Water or Whine

**Title:** Water or Whine

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: ** The boys talk at the Rush Valley bath house.

**Note: **Happy birthday, Enemytosleep!**  
**

* * *

"Why are there are separate bathing areas?" Ling complained. "In Xing, we all bathe together!"

"We're not in Xing," Edward reminded. Again. "And you're just some visiting wanna-be prince."

"Emperor," Ling said, smugly.

Edward waved him off. "No one wants to see your dick, iEmperor/i. Everyone already knows you are one."

"Brother!" Alphonse thumped the back of Edward's skull.

"Ow! Dammit, Al, you're not Ran Fan." Edward rubbed at the back of his head, glaring at his brother.

Alphonse said, "And you're the one being a crude jerk."

Ling smiled throughout their exchange. "Ah, it is nice to hear this again!"

"Shut up." Edward threw a towel in Ling's face. How had he gotten involved in this again? Oh, yeah. Last night, Garfiel went on and on about a hot spring, and how his pores had steamed clean, and how wonderful he'd felt afterward, and Ling simply had to go. And the girls thought it was a great idea, too, not that Edward thought that was a bad thing. He'd learned a happy Winry was a far more friendly Winry. If he could make her happy by sending her to this bath place with her friends, well, there was something to be said about Equivalent Exchange and how Winry would repay him.

"God, Ed, control yourself," Alphonse groaned, slapping a hand over his eyes.

"Wha- oh." Edward blushed, tucking his towel even more tightly around himself.

Ling's smile widened. "Is that for me, Ed?"

"No, stupid! My girlfriend – not you!" Edward snapped.

"Are you sure?" Ling purred at the same time Alphonse said, "In other words, Brother thinks he's getting lucky after the bath."

Pointing at Ling, Edward said, "You – stay on the other side of the pool."

Ling pouted. "I suppose I won't get lucky at all."


	56. Quest's End

**Title:** Quest's End

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Armstrong and Edward talk about Ed's plans, post the big battle.

**Notes:** Written for Comment_Fic for the prompt of: any, any, Knights of the 21st Century (Hammerfall)

**Disclaimer:** *bows to the East and Arakawa*

* * *

Afterward, all Edward wanted to do was sleep, eat, sleep, marvel over Alphonse and sleep some more. He vaguely remembered someone hauling Al out of that hole, that Scar vanished down into another crack in the walls, that Hawkeye and Mustang both looked ready to collapse. He didn't know why Ling and Ran Fan left so fast, but at least he didn't have to listen to the bean girl crying over Al – wasn't like he was dead, his little brother was alive.

Waking to an unfamiliar green ceiling, Edward blinked a few times, hearing footsteps and hissing sounds and hushed voices. He shivered, fingers clutching at the blanket. The rough fabric caught at the calluses on his left hand but his right – oh, yeah – it was flesh again. Trying to lift it shot lightning pain through his shoulder but it was pain, real iflesh/i pain, and –

The door swung open. "Edward Elric!" Major Armstrong boomed. "It is so good to see you! In one piece!"

"Gah! Hospital!" Edward clawed at the heart that threatened to leap out of his chest. "Recovering!"

"Yes!" A bandage wrapped around Armstrong's bald head, one of his arms was in a sling. Bruises marred his face, making it bumpy and swollen.

Edward snapped his mouth closed. He'd never seen Armstrong hurt before, not like this. Of course he would've been fighting somewhere in the city, like all the others on Mustang's side – Al's and his side – knights on a quest to slay the dragon like in the stories Mom used to read when they were little, before she got too sick to read, and alchemy caught their attention instead.

"You have surpassed your goals, Edward Elric," Armstong said, approaching the bed. "You have your brother's body back, and yours, as well."

Edward wiggled metal toes beneath the blanket. "Not…entirely. But it's enough." Winry would still have something to tinker with, after all, and that couldn't be too bad, right? But Armstrong. "And you?"

He straightened, his shoulders back. "I will be fine! But you, is it true you will be tendering your resignation to the military?"

Nodding, Edward glanced toward the window, smiling. "I've finished my quest. It's time to take some time, relax."

"Spend time with Miss Rockbell?"

Edward fought back a yawn. "And Al. Let Al heal," he said, not going to rise to the bait, despite the sly – for him – look on Armstrong's face.

"I understand." His moustache twitched. "You should rest. I'll take my leave now." Armstrong started toward the door, then hesitated. "Just remember, Edward Elric," a beefy finger pointed his way, "just because one quest ends does not mean that another will not present itself to you."

"Nope." Edward shook his head, succumbing to the yawn this time. "R-retired. No more quests for me."

Armstrong stopped at the doorway, his heels clicking together as he saluted Edward. "Until we meet again," he said.

Edward's hand jerked, then raised to return the salute. "Right, Major. Until then."

Before he disappeared through the door, he said, "My best wishes to the Rockbells, Edward Elric."

The door swung closed behind Armstrong before Edward could say something else. Sighing, he slipped back down into the bed, closing his eyes. "No more quests for me," he whispered.


	57. Maintaining the Maintainer

_**Maintaining the Maintainer  
**_

* * *

The warmth of the day was almost enough to put her to sleep, but there was just too much work to do. Winry shook her head and slapped her cheeks, trying to wake herself up before Edward came for his leg maintenance. He'd called ahead – and Winry was still trying to get over that shock – letting her know when he'd be in Rush Valley and even confirming she had a place in her schedule for him. Winry figured it had to be snowing out in the desert for Edward Elric to care about her schedule that much; he generally just showed up without warning, automail completely trashed – but that was back before the Promised Day and the battle in Central City. Two years, he and Alphonse had recuperated with everything that had happened to them after their mother had died and that war that got Al's body back; two years they'd stayed in Resembool, and only then did they decide to start traveling again. Alphonse had gone all the way to Xing, while Ed decided he was heading West, and they'd said their farewells at the train station in Resembool.

"Are you meeting him at the station?" Paninya asked, when she'd heard Edward was coming.

"Why? He knows how to get here," Winry said, ignoring the funny little flutter in her stomach.

"I was just thinking, if I had a boyfriend as sexy as Edward Elric - "

"Sexy? Ed?" Winry's eyebrows shot up.

"Well, yeah," Paninya said. "You do think he's sexy, don't you?" She cocked her head, confused.

Winry personally hadn't thought about it much. Sure, Ed had a nice butt and thighs; and those broad shoulders. And his eyes were gorgeous. And yeah, she loved him. But she'd never really considered him sexy.

This needed to be thought about more.

X X X

"Hey."

Edward's voice startled her, and Winry spun around, eyes widening. He stood in the doorway, a bag slung over his shoulder, eyes warm and sparkling. Winry felt a silly grin spreading over her face. "Hi, Ed." She swept her eyes over him, the smile fading at the oil splotch showing on the leg of his pants. "What did you do?"

"Er." His free hand scrubbed fitfully in his hair. "I, uh…"

"'You uh' what?" Winry folded her arms, tapping her fingers on her bicep.

"I kinda got into a fight," Edward said, sheepish.

"You what?" Winry grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him down into the maintenance chair. "What kind of fight? How did you damage my automail? Ed, you don't have alchemy any more – what did you think you were doing?"

"Hey!" Edward grabbed her wrists, his grip strong enough to keep her hands away from his pants. "It was a gun fight." He tightened his fingers around her wrists to keep her from jerking free. "I was completely safe," Edward told her.

"How?" Winry snapped.

"Well…they weren't very good shots." Edward gave her a half-grin. "Not like Hawkeye. And I'd rather them shoot my automail than the little girl who was in the train station with me."

It felt like her eyes swallowed her face. "Ed."

"I'm okay." Edward let go of her wrists, sliding his hands up her arms and over her shoulders. He stroked her cheeks with the rough pads of his thumbs. "I'm okay, Winry. Just a little banged up, and the guys, the police took them away."

"But," Winry caught his wrists then, feeling his pulse beating beneath her fingers. Warm. Alive. Here with her. "You're sure you're okay?"

Edward leaned in, kissing her mouth warm and sweet and soft. "Absolutely."

* * *

Note: There is more to this ficlet that I couldn't post on FFN due to their rules. If you'd like to read it, the complete, **adult** version is at Archive of Our Own: http : / / archiveofourown(dot)org / works / 389568


	58. Skipping Stone

**Title:** Skipping Stone

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+

**Summary: **Ed's considering life.

**Disclaimer:** Arakawa owns all!

* * *

Picking up a stone, Ed tossed it in his hand, juggling the weight. iSandstone,/i he thought. A transmutation circle flashed in his mind, one to change the rock into something else – a stone blade, a tiny, intricate dragon. That was long past, though.

Ed threw the rock, watching as it skipped over the slow-moving river, three skips before sinking into the water. The ripples didn't spread too far before the current swallowed them up.

Maybe, Ed thought, that was what life was – a skipping stone leaving behind ripples that vanished.

"Hey." A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Ed glanced over his shoulder, smiling faintly at Winry, turning in her embrace to hug her in return. Her burgeoning stomach butted up against him, and Ed reached down to stroke it.

Then again, maybe ripples had more lasting effects.


	59. The Telling Happy 503 Day!

_**The Telling  
**_

* * *

When Edward had called to tell Winry he was coming home, she'd laughed and cried, and that was really weird, and Edward didn't know if she was…maybe having her monthlies or something (and while the scientist part of him understood that – hell, he'd lived with her for two years, and Winry'd made him go out and buy her necessary items that time when they were traveling together and she was in too much pain to move. Talk about someone turning cherry red from embarrassment!).

The train was pulling into the station, though, and Edward grabbed his bag and made his way off the car, scanning for a familiar face and seeing her. "Winry!" Waving, he leaped down onto the platform, threading his way through the Rush Valley crowds to reach her.

The hug almost happened but Edward froze instead, seeing why Winry'd been so weird – her stomach led the way.

She smiled, kind of warily, spreading her hands then putting them on her rounded belly. "Surprise?"

"That's, that's…" His brain froze, too.

"Yours," Winry said, sounding – looking – worried and furious all rolled into one.

Edward suddenly remembered how to move, grabbing her shoulders and sweeping her into a hug that made her laugh. Kissing her soundly, he laid his hand on her stomach, his smile huge.

"Ours."

* * *

Happy 503 Day!


	60. A Bowl of Ice Cream

**Title:** A Bowl of Ice Cream

**Author:** S J Smith

**Rating:** K+-teenish

**Summary: **Winry's eating a bowl of ice cream. Ed wants...something.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously make no money in regard to this.

* * *

Ed leaned his chin on her shoulder. "What've you got there?"

Squirming, Winry elbowed him, or tried to, but the brat expected it, shifting sideways before she actually could touch him. "Cherry ice cream." Spooning some up, she stuck it in her mouth. "Mmm."

"Ice cream?" She could almost imagine the face Ed had to be making from his tone of voice.

"Mmhmm." Winry hummed around her spoon, taking her time to lick it clean.

Behind her, Ed swallowed. Hard. "Uh."

"Yes, Ed?" Spooning up more ice cream, Winry slowly sucked it into her mouth, licking around the bowl of the spoon with little dabs of her tongue. "Mmm, this is so good," she purred.

"Nng!" Ed's chin suddenly left her shoulder. "Gotta – see you – nng!" The sound of his mismatched steps racing out of the room made Winry grin triumphantly.

"Yeah," Winry said, dipping her spoon back into the ice cream, "I know how to get rid of pests."


	61. Baby Blues and Pinks

_**Baby Blues and Pinks  
**_

* * *

Simon leaned his head against Winry's stomach. "I hear it!" he crowed.

"Wanna hear!" Becca shoved at Simon, trying to push him out of the way.

"That's not nice, Becca," Edward said, picking his daughter up and holding her on his lap. She pouted, folding her arms, her face starting to brighten in anger. Cherry pink flushed her cheeks, and Edward had to bite his lip to keep from snickering at how much she looked like Winry had when she was a little girl.

"You're a pest!" Simon said, sticking his tongue out at Becca.

"No, you!" she stuck her tongue out, too.

"Kids!" Winry groaned. "Stop fighting!" Her stomach wriggled beneath her dress and she looked down at it. "You, too, baby!"

"Why don't you kids go play?" Edward set Becca on the floor, tapping on her nose when she started to speak. "You'll get a chance to listen to the baby, sweetie. Go with Simon now."

"I heard the baby!" Simon crowed, sounding like a herd of sheep clattering across the floor as he ran out of the room.

"I will!" Becca promised, chasing after him.

Winry sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead. "Thanks, Ed," she said, her smile grateful.

Sitting next to her, Edward pulled her against his chest. "Hey, I may not be the badass I was before we got married, but I can still protect you. Even if it's from our own kids." He kissed Winry's temple, then her cheek, and finally her warm, rosy lips. "And while I've got you here," he murmured, "and the kids aren't here, can I tell you how sexy I think you are?"

"Ed!" Winry flapped a hand against his chest. "I'm not sexy, I'm huge!"

His hands slid down, fingers lacing together over the swell of her belly, rubbing it through her dress. Underneath the fabric, he knew he'd see the cherry stains of stretch marks. Edward had watched her stomach grow over the past six months, like he'd watched during the previous two pregnancies. "You're amazing, Winry. And sexy. And once we get the kids to sleep tonight, well."

"Well?" Winry gave him a disbelieving look.

"Well," Edward repeated, and whispered everything he wanted to do with her – to her – later. When they were sure their other kids were asleep. Much as he loved them, sometimes Simon and Becca could be pests.


	62. Always Coming Home

_**Always Coming Home  
**_

* * *

Buckets of water always seemed to weigh too much, but Ed didn't complain, carrying two of them. Al also had two buckets, though only one of his had any water, the other was full of tools they needed. Pinako and Winry hauled other things; lunch pails and flowers, bottles of lemonade. Den even helped, a pair of dropped scissors in her mouth.

Memorial Day had dawned hazily, but the sun was burning off the mist. Somewhere in the distance, Winry could hear the bellwethers leading a flock and the shrill whistles of shepherds guiding their dogs into moving their sheep. Bees worked on the honeysuckle climbing the walls of the cemetery, their drowsy drone making Al yawn. Winry nudged him. "Don't go to sleep!"

"I won't," he promised.

Ed set his buckets down, grabbing a brush out of Al's tool pail and dipping it into the water. He began scrubbing the bird poop and dead leaves from his mother's tombstone while Winry grabbed a pair of clippers, trimming grass and weeds away from her dad's. Al and Pinako started wrapping flowers together, making four bundles out of them, the vases Pinako had buried in the basement gleaming from their recent cleaning.

Others from the community offered up their greetings as they climbed up the hill and began working on their own family graves. Winry nodded at the Nedobecks, whose eldest son had died in Ishbal; waving over at Nelly, who cleaned up around her uncle's headstone. Pitt was there, too, the first time she'd seen him in years, but Winry didn't see his dad anywhere, not that that was a surprise.

Groaning, Den lay down and rolled onto her back, wriggling and kicking her hind legs. Granny straightened up, heading over to talk to the Coyles as Ed started scrubbing his dad's stone. The damp granite sparkled in the sun and Al knelt in front of Auntie Trisha's stone to trim the grass away from it. He was talking softly as he worked, and Winry turned away to keep him from seeing the tears in her eyes.

Ed laid his wet hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Looking up at him, Winry answered his crooked smile with one of her own. Ed wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. Leaning into his embrace, Winry tilted her head back to kiss him in return.

"Thanks for coming home," she whispered, not just meaning this time.

Ed tightened his arms around her. "Always," he promised, and Winry knew he didn't just mean this time, either, but forever.

* * *

_Today is Memorial Day in the U.S. I have used the idea of Memorial Day in other FMA fics, and wanted to write a story for today. In memory of my family members, none of whom have died in war time, despite some serving even now._


	63. Noises Off

_**Noises Off  
**_

* * *

Al sometimes wondered how he'd wound up in Rush Valley. Well, Ed was here, and Winry, too – with her finishing up her apprenticeship to Mr. Garfiel and studying for her journeyman license, she needed to be here in the South. It was okay; at least Paninya was here, and she was always up for teasing him into a better mood ("She likes you," Winry said, then followed it up with, "hope Mei isn't the jealous sort," making Al blush and stammer). Whatever the reason, he was here, and had been for long enough to be known as kind of a fixture – one of 'Winry's boys' - and therefore, tolerable.

But there were some things he was still getting used to, like that particular noise. That horrible, ear-grating sound. It sounded like a cat in heat. Or maybe one being skinned alive, Al wasn't sure. He shuddered, sticking a finger in either of his ears. "What is that?" he half-shouted.

"Hmm?" Winry glanced up from her current project, squinting at him closely.

"That sound!" Al took a step in the direction it was coming from, pointing. "Is someone dying?"

"Oh. That." Setting down a pair of needle nose pliers, Winry pulled her bandana off, wiping her face clean and shaking the piece of fabric out before tying it back over her head. "That's Mr. Garfiel singing."

"Seriously?" Al asked, horrified.

Winry nodded, her expression solemn.

"Winry, that's not singing!" Al yelped. "That's…that's abuse of vocal cords! Worse, it's abuse to my eardrums! How can you stand it?"

"Huh?" she asked, cocking her head.

"How. Can. You. Stand. It?"

"Oh!" Winry pinched something in her ear, pulling out a wad of cotton and waving it him. "Ear plugs." Promptly stuffing it back in, she pointed across the room with her pliers. "There's more in that drawer. Feel free."

Al scurried across the room, scrabbling in the indicated drawer. "Winry!" he whined. "There isn't any more cotton!" Turning around, he managed to catch sight of an evil grin evaporating from her face. "You planned that! You're just as evil as Brother always said! An abuser!" Al shook his finger at her.

"Huh?" Winry cupped her hand around her ear and grinned, letting him know she couldn't really hear his complaints, either.

Well, fine. It wasn't like he had to make any points hanging around here – that was Ed's job. Al knew where to find Paninya, and had some money for a couple of cool drinks that she'd probably appreciate right about now. And maybe they'd continue that discussion they'd been having, and later, make a few noises of their own.

Maybe right outside of Winry's door.


	64. Once Bitten

_**Once Bitten  
**_

* * *

Yock Island seemed tiny now. Hands on his hips, Ed studied the scars on a tree trunk, marking the days he and Al had spent here as kids. He remembered how hungry they'd been, and scared.

"It's grown up more, hasn't it?" Al asked.

"Mm." Ed touched the uppermost scar on the tree. He thought maybe that's where he'd thrown the knife that last morning, though he couldn't remember for sure. Thirty days here, thirty days with the sun rising and falling, while they tried to figure out what 'All is one, one is all' meant. How much time had they spent on that riddle, in amidst scavenging for food, and fighting Mason, in that awful mask? "Where'd you leave Winry?"

"She said she didn't want to fight with chiggers or mosquitoes." Al slapped at his neck, wincing. "She's at the shore."

"She's smarter than we are," Ed waved a whining insect away from his ear, and started back through the undergrowth.

Winry sat on one of the rocks near the beach, her feet dangling in the water. Sun sparkled off the waves, and her hair, and Ed felt his heart rise in his chest, just seeing her. As if she could feel his eyes on her, Winry glanced over her shoulder. Smiling, she beckoned him over.

"You're afraid of a few bugs?" Ed asked, nudging her as he sat down.

"Not a few bugs. An island full of them, just waiting for someone to bite. Last time I was down at the river, I got a bug bite on my butt!"

Ed tried not to think of Winry getting bitten on her butt by a bug. Or anyone else. And hoped the sun might explain the sudden flush on his face.

Right. Fat chance of that.


	65. BareAssed Naked

_**Bare-Assed Naked  
**_

* * *

The photographs had hung up in the Rockbell house for as long as Ed could remember. He barely glanced at them there, but this was Winry's shop in Rush Valley. The set up here was different than back home – home, he snorted to himself, wondering when he'd actually started thinking of the Rockbell house as 'home' – and he wasn't used to it yet.

So, instead of the patient chair being against the east wall, it was on the north. Instead of the work bench being over there, it was where the couch usually was. Still, above the bench was a bunch of photographs, tacked to the wall. Ed peered at them, squinting a little – not that he needed glasses – hell with that, he wasn't his old man.

And froze.

"What the – Winry?" he turned around, looking for her. When he didn't see her, he raised his voice. "Winry! What the hell?"

"What, Ed?" she shouted back.

"These pictures!" Ed snatched one of them off the wall. "This picture! Winry, why the hell is there a picture of me and Al in a tub, naked?"

She walked into the room, wiping her hands on her coveralls. "I thought it was cute?"

"But – but I'm bare-assed naked!" Ed waved the picture, glaring at Winry when she jerked it out of his hand.

"So is Al!"

"It's weird!"

"It's cute!"

"It's creepy!"

"I like it!" Winry cradled the picture against her chest.

Ed bared his teeth at her. "I don't!"

She snapped back, "Fine! But I'm not taking it down! I like it. And no one sees it but me, since it's in my workshop."

"You have customers in that chair!" Ed pointed at it.

"Okay," Winry said, obviously considering a solution. "What if I offer you a naked picture in return?"

Ed blinked, his brain short-circuiting at the idea. "You…you'd do that?"

"Well, yeah," Winry said, "that's fair, right?"

Stars sparkled in his head, and Ed sighed, imagining the photo he'd be getting.

"You just have to wait 'til I can get it for you," Winry told him.

"I can wait!" Ed grinned.

A few days later, after Winry had finished his maintenance, she passed him an envelope. "Here's your photo." When he started to open it, she grabbed his hand. "Save it!"

"Oh, right, right." Nodding, Ed tucked it into his journal. Winry had customers, after all, and he had a train to catch. Leaning down, he gave Winry a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

He managed to wait until he got on the train before he ripped the envelope open. A photograph fell out, and Ed seized it.

It was a photo of Winry, all right, naked but covered in bubbles, chewing on a rubber ducky while sitting in a bath tub. She looked like she was maybe a year old.

"Bare-assed naked," he muttered, tucking the photo away. It's what he got for being betrothed to a smart girl.


	66. Camp Out

_**Camp Out  
**_

**Note: **This story is a direct sequel to "Once Bitten" in this series.

* * *

Hands on her hips, Winry asked, "Didn't you get enough of this while you were running around the country?"

Ed and Al glanced at each other, then at the tent they were raising. "Well," Al said, "at least we have a tent this time?"

"Like that mattered to you. You weren't the one getting eaten alive by mosquitoes and gnats and chiggers." Ed chucked his little brother on the shoulder.

Al pointed out, "I had to watch you scratch." He slapped himself, holding up his palm to reveal a bloody splotch. "Got that one."

"Ew," Winry said.

"You can go back to the Curtises' place if you want, Winry," Ed said. They actually had rowed themselves out to Yock Island with supplies and a tent this time, taking into account that Winry really hadn't camped out before. At least, not the way they had. It hadn't stopped Ed from checking for rabbit warrens, though, and considering the best way to make a trap with what he had available; and Al from cutting down some springy, leafy branches to make a cushion beneath the tent's flooring.

"No, I wanted to see where you spent your time as kids." Winry craned her head to stare up into the tops of the trees overhead.

"It looked bigger," Al said.

"It's plenty big," Ed retorted, "we're just…older."

"We'll show you everything here, Winry," Al said, "where we caught our first fish, and where we slept."

"If we can find it."

"Where we swam. Naked."

"Is that so?" Winry raised her eyebrows at Al as Ed sputtered.

"We had to bathe," Al said, absolutely innocent. Or trying for it and failing.

"Well," Winry pulled her hair off the back of her neck, making a face. "It is pretty hot here. Maybe we should see that place first."

The implication made Ed stare. "You're kidding," he blurted out.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Ed?"

God, why was she so sexy when she was glaring? Ed felt like he should just walk around with a book or something in front of his crotch. Al was grinning, but his cheeks were pink, too. Ed refused to look any lower down his brother's body. There were things he did not need to know.

"Honestly!" Winry rolled her eyes. "It's not like we haven't swam and bathed together before. So, where is it?"

"Right this way," Al said, not about to risk her wrath further, and beckoned her on.

Ed fell in behind her, dazed and thinking his head was going to explode. Both of them. Naked, wet Winry. Yeah, camping trips never were like this before, even if he couldn't swim with a metal leg. It wouldn't stop him from wading. Damn it, it better not. Otherwise, he'd have to explain to Winry why he was sitting hunched up on the beach.

"Ed, come on!" Winry said, impatient, and waved at him.

Oh, yeah. First, he had to get to the water. "On my way!" He tugged his shirt off as he jogged after Al and her. Bringing Winry with them on trips definitely had its advantages. If he could just keep control of his body.

Yeah. Easier said than done.

* * *

A.N.: I AM SO EXCITED. My story, "In The Kitchen" (see previous chapters of this fic) has been animated by the very talented Yuukihikari (author of _He Who Searches For Himself_ here on FFN)! If you want to see, go to: w w w : youtu . be / OKMj0f0MgUs (take out the spaces). I think Yuukihikari did an excellent job, and it's really great seeing Ed and Winry doing something I imagined them doing.

- SJS


	67. Abandonment Issues

_**Abandonment Issues  
**_

* * *

Even after everything, Ed always preferred showing up unannounced. He hated to say that he was going to be somewhere at a specific time, if he was halfway across the country from his final destination. Who knew what might happen? A train could break down; he could find something on the way that needed investigating. An old acquaintance might suddenly pop up, and visiting might take a few days. So, calling ahead and telling Winry he was coming just never seemed like the best idea. He hated making her wait on him.

His leg didn't really need any maintenance; Ed just wanted to see Winry. Besides, he kind of liked surprising her – and being surprised in return. Winry had gotten really good at surprising him, but Ed figured that ought to be expected, considering that moniker Granny had in Rush Valley, not to mention whatever the hell her master, Garfiel, might've told her. Ed wasn't exactly complaining, mind; some of those shared secrets made him very, _very_ happy that Winry had both learned them – and wanted to share them with him.

With that in mind, Ed swung off the train, whistling as he walked through the Rush Valley streets. The mechanics recognized him now, and knew he was off-limits, in more ways than one. As he walked along, his smile grew, and Ed ran the last two blocks, shouting out as he snatched open the door. "Winry! I'm here!" he sang out, and froze at the sight of Garfiel in her shop. "You're not Winry."

"No, sweetie," Garfiel said, patting his slicked hair into place. "You just missed her! She took the train to Risembool this morning."

Well, _damn._ Maybe he really should've called ahead.


	68. Tears of Joy

_**Tears of Joy  
**_

* * *

You've been through so many things in your life; watched your mom die of a disease; nearly bled to death when you lost your arm and leg; got automail; joined the military way too young. You've seen the results of madness in various forms, and realize that you have some of that lurking inside you, too, though you would be more likely to label it 'devotion' or 'dedication', even though you (secretly) know the truth. You've seen monsters – and fought some of them – you've faced monsters with human faces, you've seen the best and worst that mankind could throw at you.

But now, holding your firstborn son in your arms, staring down into his red, squishy face, watching his tiny fists wave in the air and listening in awe to the faint, squeaky sounds of rage coming out of his little bitty mouth –

"Ed," Winry asks, husky, exhausted, still able to tease, "are you crying?"

You let her wipe her thumb over your face as you whisper, "Tears of joy, just like we promised."


	69. Three O'Clock

_**Three O'Clock  
**_

* * *

The hall clock tolled the hour – three a.m. – and Edward rubbed his bleary eyes. He'd sat down to read hours ago, getting lost in the words and theories presented. The vague memory of Winry telling him to come to bed presented itself, and Edward wondered just how long ago that had been. Damn. She was probably all snug and sleeping while he was up reading. Stretching himself out of the chair, he cracked his back by twisting from side to side. When had staying up reading become so hazardous to his spine? Making a face, he headed upstairs.

The light was still on, though Winry had fallen asleep waiting for him. Edward sucked in a breath, wishing she'd made herself a little more clear about wanting him to come to bed. She wore a tiny scrap of lace and satin, with ribbons sewn into areas that made him think the whole confectionary thing would fall apart if he just tugged at that bow right _there._

Mentally kicking himself, Edward made his way to the bed, sitting at the foot of it to stare at his wife. The word 'idiot' kept spinning through his head.

"What are you doing?" Winry mumbled, kicking at him with her toe.

"Thinking I should've come to bed hours ago," Edward admitted. He ran his hand up her leg, giving her shin a pat.

Winry gave him a sleepy smile that still managed to ignite his blood. "Come to bed now," she yawned, "an' I'll let you wake me up early."

Grinning, Edward crawled up over her. "It's early, and you're awake now." He leaned down to kiss Winry.

"Jerk," she grumbled, but wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

The clock struck four, but their mutual pleasure kept Edward from noticing.


	70. The Rock

_**The Rock  
**_

_**Written for the prompt: **_Any, any, _may came home with a smooth round stone/as small as a world and as large as alone_.

* * *

Winry found the stone while cleaning the pockets of Edward's pants prior to washing; a flat, roundish stone. She knew something about minerals – no one who worked with metals could do so and not have learned something about ores and rocks – but couldn't see anything particular in this stone. If she threw it, she thought, it would skip maybe four or five times before sinking beneath the water. It was big enough to pitch at a cow's hip to make it move, but generally, waving arms worked just as well.

Frowning, Winry slipped the rock in her pocket, planning on asking Edward about it later.

X X X

It took a few days before she did, forgetting herself about the rock after it wound up on her dresser at the end of the day. Spotting it while brushing her hair, she took it downstairs to the breakfast table, setting it in the middle of Edward's plate.

"What's that?" Pinako asked.

Edward picked up the stone, rubbing his thumb over it, and slipped it into his pocket. "A reminder."

And that's all he'd say about it.

X X X

After supper, Winry found him on the stoop, staring out over the grass, down toward the road, turning the stone in his hand. "Hey," she said, sitting next to him.

"Hey," Edward replied. He handed her the rock.

Quartzite, she thought; a little rough, but still pretty smooth. It might've been a river rock, all the sharp edges worn away. Warm from Edward's hand, it almost fit into her palm. She offered it back to him, and he took it, sliding it into his pocket again.

"I picked it up out west, after," he sighed, lacing his fingers together loosely between his knees. "There was a funeral. An old woman; I'd been staying with her daughter's family. I'd worked at her house, helping out, in exchange for room and board. We were out in the garden, and she dug up this rock and gave it to me. Told me to keep it."

"A rock?"

"Mm." Edward took a deep breath. "She died about a month later. Everyone…they put rocks on her gravestone. It's a way of remembering…more permanent than flowers." Plucking the rock back out of his pocket, he tossed it in the air, catching it.

"So, that's a…reminder?" Winry touched the rock with her forefinger.

"Souvenir," Edward corrected, though, from his tone, he mocked himself. "Something to remember an old woman by." He inhaled again, and let it out slowly. "She was…something. Reminded me." Laughing, he shook his head.

Winry cocked her head. "What?"

Edward turned, putting the stone in her hand, folding her fingers over it, then covering it with his. "That I didn't have to be alone. I still had a home to come back to."

"Oh." Winry leaned her shoulder into his.

"Yeah." Smiling softly, he turned to her, saying, "Let's get married."

"All this from an old woman's rock?" Winry couldn't help but tease, despite the heat she could feel in her cheeks.

"I know it's not the right kind of rock, but," Edward clasped her hand in both of his, "will it do until I can get you a ring?"

"Yes, Ed." Winry leaned in, pressing her mouth to his. "Yes."

X X X


	71. Happy Birthday

_**Happy Birthday  
**_

* * *

Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

Normally, Ed didn't remember days; calendars were for people who stayed in one place, damn it, but today was important, and he'd vowed to himself to grow up, and not put aside things like this. He couldn't just keep living in the now, and not think that there were people who wanted to know he was okay. Not to mention, that he was thinking about them.

The call box felt hot and stuffy, and Edward tried again to understand the Western accent from the operator. "Ris. Em. Bool." He repeated slowly. "Pinako Rockbell." He twined the wire around his finger, glaring at the stupid telephone dangling above his head. Knowing that the only constant about those birthdays is that neither of them is there with her - well, he had to do something to change it, in some little way.

Another promise to her, as if he was going to keep coun -

"Rockbell Automail." Pinako's voice never sounded so good, and a stupid smile brightened Ed's face.

"Granny. Let me talk to Winry."

It wasn't the same as being there, but it was better than nothing.


	72. Wonderful

_**Wonderful  
**_

* * *

The air in the mountains tasted different than the air below. Beside Alphonse, Ling inhaled deeply, his chest expanding. "Do you see, Al? How wonderful it is here?"

His breath slipped away in foggy wisps as he indulged himself with a soft chuckle. "You say that about everywhere in Xing." He tacked on a, "Your Excellency," making Ling laugh.

"But everywhere is wonderful, is it not?" Ling spread his hands, indicating not just the peaks rising around them, but the kingdom spread out so far below. Turning to Alphonse, he grinned, and something familiar and warm ignited in Alphonse's stomach.

Catching hold of Ling's hand, he pulled him closer, so their breaths mingled together. "Yes," he said, and gave Ling a kiss, "everything is."


	73. Bedtime Stories

_**Bedtime Stories  
**_

* * *

Simon bounced on the bed, making the springs creak. "Daddy, Daddy, tell us a story!"

Becca pulled her thumb out of her mouth long enough to agree. "Story!"

Edward made a show of sighing as he came into their bedroom. "A story? Why do you want one of those?"

"'Cause you tell the best," Simon said.

"Yeah," Becca said, nodding solemnly.

"Take your thumb out of your mouth when you're talking, honey," Edward told her as he sat down at the foot of Simon's bed. His weight offset the springiness, and Simon tumbled down on his knees, crawling up to Edward to lean against him. "Come here, Becca."

She climbed off her bed and onto Simon's, curling up on Edward's other side. "Wanna here 'bout Unca Al," she said, "in Xing!"

"No, I wanna hear about the Fire," Simon paused, frowning, "Flame Al-alchemist!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling you a story about the bast - "

"Ed."

He jerked, half-turning around with a sick grin on his face. "The Flame Alchemist!"

"The bastard," Simon crowed, and Winry folded her arms, looking from their son to Edward, her eyebrows lifting.

"Simon, we're not supposed to say that word," Edward said, and Simon giggled.

"You say it alla time, Daddy," Becca reminded.

"Aheh." Edward rubbed the back of his neck, shooting a sheepish look at Winry. From the lack of humor on her face, he knew he'd better work quick to get himself out of this particular hole he'd dug for himself. "Tell you kids what – I've got a great story. One I haven't told you before. It's about a little girl - "

"Eww," Simon said, sticking out his tongue.

"And she's the bravest girl I've ever met." Edward glanced at Winry out of the corner of his eyes.

Becca clapped her hands. "Gonna tell us about the bean girl!"

"No, honey," Edward wrapped his arms around each of his children, smiling at Winry, "I'm going to tell you about your Mom."

Both kids swiveled around, staring at the doorway. "Mom?" Simon asked.

"Me?" Winry asked, a little skeptical, but her cheeks tingeing pink.

"Uh, huh." Edward beckoned her over to the beds with a tilt of his head, his grin broadening when she joined them. "See, when your Mom was a little girl, both her Mom and Dad went away to war, to help heal the soldiers and the Ishbalans," he said, meeting Winry's eyes as she sat down. "And an Ishbalan man, who'd been hurt in the war, he," Edward had to take a breath, "he killed your grandma and grandpa, when your Mom wasn't much older than Simon. But she got a chance to meet that man, and it was the bravest thing I ever saw."

Edward tightened his arms around the kids, kissing the top of Becca's head and ruffling Simon's hair. "Your Mom is amazing, and you should remember it."

"That isn't a real story!" Simon groaned. "How was Mom brave? Tell us a real story, Daddy. About the Al-alchemist from the West!"

"Mom's brave," Becca said, climbing out from under Edward's arm to nestle in Winry's lap. She rubbed Winry's belly, where it was starting to swell from the new baby.

"She is," Edward agreed, "and I'll tell you more, Simon, if you settle down."

"Yeah, tell us more," Winry agreed, adjusting Becca against her body, "I want to hear how brave I was."

They grinned at each other, and Edward's heart leaped. He really loved this woman, and later, once the kids were asleep, he planned on showing her just how much.


	74. First

_**First  
**_

* * *

"What do you mean, you're dating Ling?"

Alphonse winced, rubbing his ear at the pitch of his brother's voice. "I wouldn't call it dating," he said, trying for mild, and wondering if he failed or not.

Edward almost – almost – hesitated, then blew again. "Ling," he stabbed a finger at the doorway, as if it was the man in question, "is a pervert!"

Trying to keep his temper in check, Alphonse folded his hands together, saying, "Brother."

"He's taking advantage of you." Edward paced within the lavish bedroom quarters that Alphonse had been given upon his arrival in Xing. "I'm going to kick his ass!"

That…could be interesting to watch. At least for a few seconds, Alphonse thought. "Ran Fan will kick yours back. And then I'll beat up what's left."

"Gah!" Throwing up his hands, Edward stopped in front of the door, maybe considering going through it. "He's such an asshole!"

Alphonse thought about Ling's ass for a few seconds, then shook that off before he got lost in the contemplation. "No," he said, getting off the bed. He laid his hands on Edward's shoulders, giving them a little shake, forcing his brother to turn around. "No, he's not. He's a very charming, loving, wonderful man."

Edward's eyes widened, then narrowed, then his jaw dropped in time with each of Alphonse's description of Ling. "You're joking. I traveled with that idiot - "

"You do know that you're in Xing, and such words could get you thrown in jail," Alphonse reminded tartly.

Ignoring him, Edward went on, "- and I know what he's like!"

"You traveled with Greed."

Edward glared up at him, his mouth tight. "There's a lot of greed in Ling, too," he said. "There's a reason they got along so well."

There had to be a way to defuse this situation. "Look, I know you had your own run-ins," Alphonse said, "but this is Ling, and I," he hesitated for a second, "care about him, a lot. More than I've cared about anyone who isn't…family."

Edward grumbled, "You're crazy, you know that, right? That little bean girl, she's a jealous thing, and then there's all those weird," he flipped his hands to physically describe the headdresses and elaborate robes Ling's court wore, "they're likely to try to kill you for taking Ling's attention away from them. And," he held up a forefinger, "what about Ran Fan?"

Shrugging, Alphonse said, "She doesn't have a problem with it." He added, "Neither does Winry."

"You." Edward's jaw dropped. "You told Winry before you told me?"

And just like that, Alphonse knew it'd be okay. Well, once Edward finally got over being a brat about him telling Winry first.


	75. Staying In

_**Staying In  
**_

* * *

"Why are we going to this party tonight, anyway?" Edward growled, shoving his automail foot into a shoe shined to mirror brightness.

From behind a dressing screen, Winry called, "Because your friends in the military wanted us to come?"

"Rather see them in some bar than a stupid party where I have to dress in some monkey suit." Stomping his foot to make sure the shoe was on there tight, Edward began pulling the laces. "Damn it!"

Winry peered briefly out from behind the screen. "Now what, Ed?"

He narrowed his eyes, making a face at the back of her head. "The shoelace broke!"

Winry sighed, coming out from behind the screen, tucking a strand of hair up. Edward tried to ignore the picture she made, dressed in a dark green sheath of fabric that hugged her curves and made her cleavage look deep enough to swim in. "If you didn't tug at them so hard!"

Edward dragged his eyes away from her boobs. "Rather be tugging something else." He licked his lips.

"What was that?" Winry swept closer, leaning over him, her hands on her hips.

Grabbing her around the waist, Edward ignored her squeal as he hauled her into his lap. Nipping at the pulse point in her neck, he growled against her skin, "Wanna have fun here, instead?" His hand moved up to cup her breast, reveling in the sensation of slick fabric over her warm flesh. "Well?" He licked her throat.

Winry groaned, "Let's stay in."


	76. Up North

_**Up North  
**_

* * *

"Ow!" Allie said, stomping her feet and glaring at the sky.

"What is it?" Ed asked, concern sending him to her side. Winry would say their youngest was spoiled, but Ed would never agree.

"Snow's cold!" Allie said with a whine, and it was all Winry could do to not laugh at her.

Instead, she channeled her humor into a brisk tone. "Yes, it is," she said, "but you'll feel warmer as we walk to the hotel where we're staying."

"We're walking?" Simon took up the whine now. "But the snow's as high as the top of my boots!"

"Not if you walk on the sidewalk," Becca said, sticking her nose up in the air, and the snowflakes kissing her skin. She shivered, wriggling her shoulders at the icy touch of the snow.

"Come on," Ed beckoned their kids, "let's get moving." He shouldered his suitcase and Simon followed suit. Winry hid her smile at how cute it was.

"Dad, doesn't your automail bother you up here?" Becca asked, falling in step with him.

"Nope." Ed grinned down at her. "Your mom made me the best automail the first time we came up north." He gestured with his free hand. "It's all I've worn since then."

"How long ago was that?" Allie wanted to know, holding onto Winry's free hand. Her own suitcase was smaller than anyone's; which made sense, considering her size. If she'd been allowed to pack everything she'd wanted to bring, Allie would've needed her own train car to bring her luggage. Winry had gently pointed out that if she took everything with her, she wouldn't have any room for souvenirs, which seemed to have worked.

"A long time," Winry said, giving Allie's gloved hand a squeeze.

"Is that part of the time when you and Uncle Al were traveling around Amestris?" Simon asked, trying to skip to catch up to Ed. His boot skidded on the slick surface and he flailed his arms, trying to keep his balance. Becca giggled and Simon tried to spin on her, only to nearly lose control again.

Ed slapped a steadying hand on their eldest's back. "Just keep walking," he said, "don't try anything too outrageous."

Winry hid a giggle, thinking how many times Ed had done something just like that. Allie glanced up at her, grinning, too, and they shared a quick smile. "We'd better pick up the pace," she called, "I'm starting to get cold."

Twisting to look over his shoulder, Ed searched her face, nodding when Winry narrowed her eyes at him. "You're okay?" he couldn't help but ask.

"We're fine," Winry said tartly, and she didn't mean just Allie, holding her hand, but the tiny life inside of her. They hadn't even told the kids about her pregnancy yet. That was part of the reason for the trip – soon, Winry knew she'd be big as a house – again – and traveling would be out of the question with Ed's worrying and fussing over her, not matter how much she tried to reassure him she was fine. Of course, after Allie, and the trouble with her pregnancy, he might have a reason to worry. Winry managed to keep herself from touching her belly, but more because both of her hands were busy holding onto things.

Ed grinned back at her, the light in his eyes warming, and Winry felt a glow inside her. The kids had their own room in the hotel, right next door with adjoining doors – and Winry knew Ed planned on making use of their own room. Her body tingled, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Come on, Allie," she said, "we don't want to get left behind."

Allie snorted. "As if Daddy would leave us."

Winry smiled, nodding. "No, he never would."


	77. Tall Tales Have Consequences

_**Tall Tales Have Consequences  
**_

* * *

Winry heard Allie's voice piping up in Ed's den, and paused in sorting the daily mail to listen in. A smile tugged her mouth into a curl as she heard Allie ask, in all innocence, "What was it like when you were kids?"

Ed's chair squealed as he leaned back. "Are you sure you want to know this?"

At Allie's, "Uh, huh," Winry caught sight of Ed's nod as she paused in the doorway to listen in.

"If you're sure," Ed said, making a serious face at Allie. She nodded solemnly, her forefinger finding its way into her mouth. Gently pulling it out, Ed picked up their youngest and set her on his knee. "Well, back when I first met your Mom, we rode on dinosaurs!"

"Ooo!" Allie's eyes brightened at the idea.

Glancing up at Winry, Ed winked but told Allie, "Yeah. And your Mom had a great big mean one for a pet."

"Whassit's name?" Allie asked, reaching for the pencil tucked behind Ed's ear.

He let her take it. "Well."

"You'd better not say 'Pinako'," Winry said sweetly, _soto voce_.

Ed grinned. "Den."

"Den?" Allie screwed up her face, setting the pencil down on the desk.

"Uh, huh. Den. She was huge, mostly black but with white feet and a white chest and muzzle. And, she was really," Ed pulled his mouth in an exaggerated snarl – not too different from the one he used to threaten people with, in all reality, "_really_ mean."

Allie gave him a long look. "Daddy, you're _silly_," she said and Winry slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling.

"Silly?" Ed popped his eyes, his jaw flopping down. "Why am I silly?"

Allie poked him in the chest. "'Cause you already said Mommy had a pet _dragon_ named Den!"

"Yeah, Ed, you'd better figure out a way to explain that," Winry said. As she headed on down the hall to finish sorting the mail, she could hear Ed trying to sputter out an explanation. What, did he think their kids weren't smart enough to remember a name? Allie really was right, her Daddy was silly.


	78. Impending Parenthood

_**Impending Parenthood  
**_

* * *

The vanity mirror reflected Ed as he came into the bedroom. He tugged his shirt off, tossing it haphazardly at the chair in the corner of the room. Unbuttoning his fly, he pushed his trousers down, shaking them and folding them somewhat before they wound up hanging over the back of the vanity chair. He sat on the edge of the bed to pull off his socks, letting out a soft sigh.

Winry watched him through half-lidded eyes, rolling onto her side so she could stroke his back.

Ed glanced over his shoulder. "I didn't wake you?"

"No, I was watching the moon." Winry waved her other hand toward the window, the curtains still open to let in the light from the night sky.

He raised his gaze toward the casement. Cool moonlight made his eyes glitter, but also darkened the shadows on his face. Winry grunted as she tried to sit up, her pregnancy making it awkward. Ed shifted to help her, offering her his arm as support. She leaned against him for a few seconds, letting her warmth seep into his skin, wondering why he was so cold. Had the fire gone out in the den again? It wouldn't be the first time that Ed had gotten so caught up in whatever he was studying that he'd forgotten about the fireplace. Ed shivered, as if her heat reminded him he was chilly, and he wrapped his arms around her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck, his cold nose burning against her skin.

"What is it?" Winry coaxed the tie free from his ponytail, letting his hair spill around his shoulders. "Ed?"

With another sigh, he pulled back far enough to lay his hand on her stomach. The baby inside made a swell, not a huge one yet, but enough to be noticeable. "I'm scared."

Winry couldn't remember Ed ever saying those words to her before. Setting her hand on top of his, she gave it a squeeze. "Why?"

It took a little bit of time for Ed to answer, and even then, the words came out hesitantly. "We're so…young and…do we think we're ready for a baby? I mean." Biting his lip, he dropped his head, staring down at her stomach and their hands. "I screwed up so much already, and I'm barely twenty. What if I fuck this up, too – Ow!" His glare seemed so much more appropriate. "Why'd you hit me?"

"Dummy!" Winry shook her head. "You don't have to worry. Women have been having babies forever. Most of the time, there isn't any problem. I'm fine, you know that. There aren't any problems or complications, and the baby's doing good, too. Dr. Petitjean says everything's normal, remember? And you," she grabbed his shoulders, giving him a little shake. "We're ready for a baby, because the baby's coming one way or another."

"But!" Ed pulled away from her, standing and pacing alongside the bed. "Winry, don't you see? We're still not really settled – you're still doing your journeyman apprenticeship, and I…I don't really have any kind of a job. We don't know where we're going to be in six months, much less a year. I might wind up needing to go somewhere to study or do more research, and if you've got a shop, you won't be able to go with me, and who'll take care of the baby if we're both busy?"

"Ed. Ed!" Raising her voice to get his attention, Winry caught his hand as he made another pass by the bed.

He stopped, frowning down at her, anger flooding his features when she laughed. "It's not funny!"

"No," Winry snickered, "it isn't, but Ed, come on. You know we're both strong, and this baby," she touched her stomach, "it's going to be strong, too. If you have to leave for a while, it'll be all right. I know everything you've done in the past. You care for people, not just for me, but for everyone. I know you'll always come back to me." Reaching over to take his other hand, Winry pulled Ed to face her. "When you care too much, sometimes it's called love."

Ed screwed up his face, a mockery of her words. "That's so mushy, Winry." But his body relaxed, and he tugged a hand free to rub her crown. Letting out a sigh, a different one than before, he tumbled onto the bed with her, curling around her. "Sometimes, you're really smart," he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Only sometimes?" Winry asked archly, twisting in his embrace.

"Well, yeah, sometimes, you're just a gearhead – ow! Winry!" Ed grabbed for her wrists to keep her from thumping him again, using his weight against her to pin them to the headboard.

The moonlight made his eyes glitter in a different way, and it was Winry's turn to shiver. "A gearhead who knows everything about your body," she said, licking her lips, "and how to make it hum."

A wicked grin lit his face, and Ed leaned in to claim a hard kiss. Winry shifted her body, tumbling down onto the mattress, Ed falling on top of her. His hands moved to the hem of her nightgown, sliding it up her body, his hot breath fanning her throat. Winry fumbled for his boxers, helping push them down. It wouldn't be the end of this; Ed's concerns wouldn't just wiped out by what her words and impromptu sex. Tightening her hands on his shoulders, she knew, right now, it'd do.


	79. Pillow Talk

_**Pillow Talk  
**_

* * *

_"Did you remember to get them?"_

_A sigh. "Yes. Have I ever forgotten before?" _

_"You did that one time." Not quite teasing._

_"That was one time. Just once." A finger raised for emphasis. "And I didn't forget this time." _

_"Did you get the good ones? The ones with garlic?" _

_"Yes, yes, and yes!" _

_"Can I have one now? Please?" _

_"Geeze, can you wait at all?"_

_"No. Why should I?" _

_"Dinner should be ready soon." _

_Pouting. "I still want the pickle." _

_"Fine. I'll get you the pickle." _

_"Thanks, Winry, you're the best." _

After Winry finished telling him the story, Ed adjusted his head on the pillow so he could give her a fishy look. "You're kidding. I actually said that?"

Winry frowned back at him. "Okay, maybe not the 'Winry, you're the best.'"

"No, I might've said that." At one point in time, Ed knew he might've blushed saying it directly to her, out loud. After sharing her bed, and some particularly long, sexy telephone conversations, and traveling with Heinkel and Darius – not to mention Greed _and_ Ling, he thought he was kind of immune to embarrassment of that sort any more. "But I wanted pickles?"

"Yes," Winry said, almost patiently, wriggling a little to find a new, comfortable position. "You always wanted pickles when you were recovering from," her split-second hesitation wouldn't have been noticeable to most, "losing your arm and leg. Granny and I had to bribe you with pickles to get you to eat liver and spinach. You'd even make me go out in the rain to get them."

Thunder boomed outside as Ed made a face. "Liver." Spinach wasn't too bad, with enough vinegar. Or wilted, with bacon.

"You needed the iron. And," her tone went prissy, "you'd never drink your milk."

His face screwed up even more. "Milk is vile."

"Milk contains a lot of nutrients, Ed!" Winry wriggled around so she could glare down her nose at him.

"It still makes me sick," he grumbled back at her, showing her a few of his teeth.

Archly, Winry pointed out, "You eat ice cream."

"That's ice cream." Ed waved his hand at her. "It's not milk."

"Oh, please! Ice cream is made from milk and cream!"

Ed wrinkled his nose. "It's not the same thing!"

"Just because it's a step away from milk," Winry tapped him on his nose, "it doesn't mean it still _isn't_ milk."

Not about to tell her that ice cream still had the ability to turn his stomach into knots if he ate too much of it, Ed tried to change the subject, at least somewhat. "Cottage cheese," he said, "now that's nasty. Curdled milk!" He stuck his tongue out.

"It's good for you!"

"It makes me throw up." Ed gagged for emphasis.

Winry rolled her eyes. "You eat cheese."

"That's different."

"It's still milk!"

"Is not! Cheese is good." Grinning, Ed said, "It's been transmuted out of vile milk and into something delicious."

Tossing her hands up, Winry groaned. "I don't know why I even bother!"

"Hey, it's not like I need to drink milk any more. Or eat liver. I'd rather have sausage, anyway." Ed grinned as Winry rolled her eyes. "Sausage and potatoes fried together with some onions; that's pretty good."

"Ugh." Winry shuddered. "All that grease."

"That's where the flavor is."

"Oh, Ed." It was her turn to wince, the corners of her mouth turning down. "Stop. I don't want to even think about it!"

"But you'll tease me about drinking milk!"

"You don't actually get sick any more! I'm not sure you ever did!" Pressing her fingers against her mouth, Winry burped and excused herself for it, her face taking on a greenish cast. "Uhhh…I need some ginger."

Ed reached across to the bedside table, picking up the jar of sugared ginger that Mrs. Hughes had sent after she'd gotten the news they were expecting. _You'll want this,_ she'd written, and Ed had found out she was right. "Ginger," he said, passing it to Winry. She popped a few pieces in her mouth and chewed slowly. Ed took a piece too, the sharp, sweet flavor burning his tongue for a few seconds. He watched as Winry's color slowly warmed to pink again.

She moaned, letting her head slump back into the pillowed flattened against the headboard of their bed. "Can we not talk about food any more?"

For an answer, Ed scooted up next to Winry, letting her lean her head against his shoulder. He laid his hand on her stomach, rubbing it. "Sure. But if you start craving milk later, you have to get it yourself."

Making a face, Winry said, "No milk. But I might want some dill pickles, with garlic."

"Like from the general store in Risembool?"

Winry snuggled closer. "Just like those. From a barrel. Dripping with vinegar."

"You do know it's raining outside?"

"Uh, huh." Tilting her head up, Winry smiled. "You'd do that for me and your baby, wouldn't you?"

Ed rolled his eyes, sighing, and kissed her forehead. "Just for you." He reconsidered. "Only for you."

Winry stretched to kiss him back. "You're the best, Ed."

"Pickles?"

"And ice cream." Winry nodded.

"You're so weird." Ed hugged her tight, holding his family in his arms, while the rain fell down outside.


	80. Untie A Ribbon (AlLing)

_**Untie A Ribbon**_

* * *

He'd first noticed Ling's hair when he was in armor. The glossy length of it just begged to be to be loosed from its ribbon, to be tugged and stroked. Al'd felt so strange about that – he'd always thought Winry was cute, just not his type; and then there was Paninya, and she was exotic, with her pretty, dark skin and hair; and while he thought First Lieutenant Hawkeye was probably the prettiest woman he'd ever seen, none of them really made him want to touch them.

After he healed from getting his body back, Al decided to go to Xing, partly because he wanted to learn Xingese alchemy. He didn't even dare think about his other reason. He tried to rationalize it to Ling and had a feeling Ling was laughing at him behind his solemn expression, not to mention being really distracting, sitting on the edge of the bed like he was.

"So, there is someone else?" Ling asked, lounging back on his elbow.

Al tried to avert his eyes. "Well."

"I thought so! Is it anyone I know?" Ling chuckled.

The look on his face was practically a dare, and Al accepted it. Taking two steps to the bed, Al grabbed Ling's shoulders and kissed him. Almost immediately, he dropped his hands. "Uh."

Ling reached up, pulling the ribbon from his ponytail. Jet-black hair falling around his shoulders, he smiled. "Want to try that now that I'm ready for it?"

"Yeah," Al grinned, leaning in again.


	81. Lace 'Em Up

_**Lace 'Em Up  
**_

* * *

Edward swallowed hard, thinking his eyes were going to pop out of his head at the sight. "W-what are you wearing?" He flushed at the sound of his own voice, squeaky and high, but managed to keep from glancing away in embarrassment.

Winry wriggled her shoulders, tugging at the fabric covering her breasts. "What?" The look she gave him was distracted, at least at first, then her eyes narrowed sharply. "Ed!"

"What?" he yipped, throwing up a protective arm, but relaxing when she didn't move.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Frowning, Winry folded her arms, not realizing what it did to her body.

"You're…you…" Edward waved a hand at her, left speechless by the way her body was…so…how in the hell had she gotten it like that? Naturally curvy, Winry had a gorgeous figure. Even Edward, when at his most hormonally stunted, had realized that. But now, with that pretty sheath of fabric just covering her breasts and sweeping down her torso, encasing it red and black, her figure had gone from gorgeous to stunning. Her breasts looked huge – well, in a really good way, Edward thought, though even he knew better than to just blurt that out – and her waist was cinched in tight right above her hips. He'd heard men describing women with hourglass figures, and even had seen some of them draw that description in the air, but never had he ever expected to see Winry, his Winry, nipped and tucked and looking like some girl out of a magazine.

"You're drooling," Winry told him dryly, tugging at the bottom of the corset.

Edward crossed the room in two strides, taking her hands and holding them away from her body. He wanted to say something suave and sexy, but all he could do was kiss her, hard enough their teeth clicked together. Pulling back with a gasp, he said, "Bed. Now."

Winry twisted, trying to reach the lacings. "You'll have to help me with the corset."

"Nuh uh." Shaking his head, Edward scooped her up, making her squeal. "That thing's staying on 'til afterward."


	82. Connect the Dots - Happy Valentine's Day

_**Connect the Dots  
**_

* * *

Edward had never really noticed the freckles until the first time he leans in close. Pale, cinnamon dots kiss the bridge of her nose, a random smattering that suddenly seems as important as anything he has ever studied in the past.

He wants to map those freckles, like the ancient astronomers mapped the night skies, and seek their meaning for the rest of their lives.

Winry frowns at him, and the dots twitch as she scrunches her nose. "What are you staring at, Ed?"

"Nothing," he says, and kisses her, thinking, _Everything in our lives, from now and forever on._


	83. Sleeping In

_**Sleeping In  
**_

Warning: Mentions of boy bits doing boy bits kinda things.

* * *

The sun peeked through the curtains, the light making Ed's eyes open. He blinked a few times, propping himself up on his elbows. Next to him, Winry lay on her side, hair covering half her face. Glancing toward the clock, Ed let out a low moan; it was already seven-thirty. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs out from under the covers.

Winry snuffled into her pillow, folding it up around her head like a goose-down cocoon. Ed wrinkled his nose but decided to let her be for the moment. He needed the wash room, and maybe a drink of water, and then he'd think about trying to wake his girlfriend.

Returning to the bedroom, a glass of water in hand, Ed stood at the footboard, staring at Winry. She'd rolled away from the sunlight, putting her back to the window. A patch of light stained her shoulder gold, and Ed felt his heart swell up at the sight of her. Who would've thought his childhood friend would've grown up to be so beautiful? How had he been so lucky as to actually win her heart?

"I feel you starin'," Winry mumbled.

"I was thinking of the best way to wake you up."

"Mm. Lemme sleep."

"It's a quarter 'til eight, Winry." Ed moved around to sit on the edge of the mattress, rubbing the curve of her hip.

"Uh, huh, an' we don't have any plans for the day." Winry craned her head back to look at him, bright blue eyes showing through her bangs. "We can sleep in," she all but crooned.

Ed opened his mouth, about to argue, then realized Winry knew their appointments and obligations far better than he did – she was the one to write them in her book, so she wouldn't miss anything; any customer who might need her skills, any birthday that needed celebrating, any train time he had to make.

"Seriously?" he asked, not even daring to hope.

"Uh, huh." Winry twisted around, patting the mattress next to her. "Come back to bed, Ed. We can wake up in a few hours."

Her sleepy smile and warm body convinced him. Ed lay down next to her, grinning when Winry snuggled against him, her arm draping over his stomach. "What happens when we wake up?"

"Mm, if you're good, maybe breakfast in bed."

"Really? You'll feed me?"

Winry licked his collarbone lazily. "Or I'll eat you up, one or the other."

His dick twitched at the idea. "Yeah?"

She slapped his stomach, so lightly, it didn't even sting. "Later."

Ed snorted, kissing the top of her head. "Later, you tell me, after saying something like eating me up."

"You know it's better if you wait." Winry yawned, rubbing her cheek against his chest.

_Down, boy,_ Ed told himself wryly. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Later?"

"Promise," Winry told him sleepily, the relaxed weight of her body against him letting him know she was falling back asleep.

Ed imagined what might happen later, and let out a sigh, more comfortable than irritated. Right now, nothing was better than this; Winry sleeping in his arms and a morning off to do what they wanted. He closed his eyes, burying his nose in her hair. Later, they'd have to rejoin the rest of the world, but for now, everything important was right here, in their bed, on this morning, with sleep claiming them both.


	84. Circled in Alchemy

**Circled in Alchemy  
**

* * *

The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room besides her breath. The other side of the bed lay empty and cool. With a sigh, Winry climbed out of the bed, heading downstairs.

The light on in the den let her know where Ed was – not that there was any doubt. His brow furrowed deeply; his ponytail askew, as if he'd pulled at it, or tried to run his hands through his hair and got caught on the tie. Books scattered around him on his desk, some opened; some closed, but marked with little scraps of paper. A notebook showed Ed's work, the transmutation circles that always caught him up. Winry waited to see if Ed noticed her, and, when he didn't, entered the room, laying her hands on his shoulders. "Do you know how late it is?"

Ed started, twisting around. Reddened eyes jerked up to meet hers before dropping. "Sorry." His grin failed. Grabbing for the notebook, he flipped it closed. "I'll be up soon."

Winry put her hands on the arms of his chair, caging him in. "What's wrong?"

Ed's gaze shifted sideways, toward the notebook, the stack of books. "Nothing."

"You're a lousy liar."

His hands tightened into fists, trembling. "Winry," he said, pleading.

"Ed." She wasn't about to let it go. "Don't leave me behind this time. Don't make me," she shook her head, "look through windows, and wonder what's going on because you won't tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Ed said, "I can't, Winry. I just…" His body sang with tension, a kind Winry recognized, making her take a reflexive step back. Ed exploded out of his chair. With a wordless growl, he swept the books off the desktop, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Ed!"

He turned to her, teeth bared. "I can't – gah!" Ed slammed his fists on the desk, the wood groaning under the impact.

"Edward," Winry folded her arms, "you're not making any sense! How can I help you if I can't understand what you're saying?"

Breathing out through his teeth, Ed straightened his shoulders. "I gave up alchemy to get Al's body back." Winry nodded, Ed had explained it earlier. "But alchemy's all I did, all I studied – damn it, it was everything for so long! I'm not an alchemist." Reddened eyes met hers for a blazing second, then the fury faded. "I don't know what I am any more."

Winry grabbed Ed's shoulders, giving him a shake. "You idiot! How many times have I told you? Alchemy isn't everything! There's so much more to you than that – you're brave and strong and, yeah, sometimes, you're stupid, like now! But you can't get lost in those circles any more." Taking his hands, Winry squeezed them hard. "Let me lead you out of them."

This time, Ed managed a weak grin, his fingers moving in hers, lacing them together. "Don't go too fast."

Smiling back, Winry tugged him out of the den. "Don't worry. I won't."

* * *

Though I wrote this story, I seriously _don't_ buy fanon's belief that Ed's miserable at giving away his alchemy to get Al's body back. Look at the smiles he keeps flashing - we don't see them at any other time in the series. He seems comfortable in his own skin, and _happy_. Yes, I believe there are issues that he has to deal with (and Al, too; even Winry didn't escape unscathed; her soul was sucked out of her body, after all!) - but those more would deal with PTSD than missing his alchemy.

Would it be possible there might be scenes like this, in my headcanon? Maybe. But they would be fewer and more far between than could be expected.


	85. Flash

**Flash  
**

* * *

Winry laid her hand on his thigh above the metal band that marked where flesh and automail combined. Ed glanced down, marveling again at how pale her skin was where it touched his. Even above the scarring. It gave him something else to think about for a few seconds before she actually made the connection to link the automail to his nervous system. That brief respite – the touch of her callous-roughened palm against his thigh – made him think for an instant of other things: a bright afternoon, with the two of them beneath the spreading branches of the oak tree by the river, the way the light sparkled off the ripples in the river's current.

Winry pillowed against his chest, with Ed's arms anchoring her against him. He read Al's most recent letter from Xing to her. Occasionally, she'd tilt her head back to kiss his jaw, and a little thrum, like electricity, would hum through his body at the touch of her mouth. The low-level spark contained in his belly could either build or fade, depending on the energy between them. For now, he tightened his arms around her, dropping a kiss on the top of her head, needing nothing more than this.

"Okay, Ed. I'm going to connect the nerves now," Winry said, bringing him out of his daydream. She set the socket wrench in place on the nut. Ed took a deep breath, his balls tightening reflexively. He knew what was going to come next. The shock would scream through his body, electrifying every single nerve. It would feel like he'd been struck by lightning, except it'd be coming from his thigh, rather than the sky overhead.

The scrape of the wrench against the nut made him want to twitch, but he stayed still. A drop of sweat rolled down out of his hair and over his cheek. He gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes. He knew Winry'd checked and double-checked her work, that the threads were lined up perfectly, that the port head would connect the first time. He'd heard horror stories from other automail users that, sometimes, hurried mechanics wouldn't line up the port threads correctly. The connection would be trigger a reaction like a lightning storm, leaving the user in a heap, maybe unconscious for a few days, and always useless for some time afterward. And wary, too, of any mechanic who didn't take the time necessary with the work they did.

But this was Winry. If she could've used herself as a lightning rod to draw off that horrid shock, Ed had no doubt she'd take it, right along with him and any of her other customers. It was part of what made her so good. Pinako would tell Ed to suck it up, it didn't hurt – as if she _knew_ about that galvanic agony that went with the port connection. Winry, on the other hand, would offer a cool hand, a glass of water.

"On three," Winry said, "one, two - "

Ed swore the electric charge knocked him straight out of the chair, singeing his hair, making his dick retreat right up into his gut, and then, he collapsed, sweat pouring out of skin, soaking through his drawstring shorts and the tank top he wore. He knew he had to stink after a connection, but Winry never seemed to mind. She wiped his forehead with a damp cloth, smoothing it over his face. "There," she said, "all done," and her smile promised a different, better kind of electricity between them later.


	86. Ain't No Lady

**Ain't No Lady  
**

* * *

The size of the crowd made Edward cringe. He leaned closer to Winry. "Why are we here?"

"What?" she shouted back.

Giving up, Edward glanced around the crowd. He'd never seen so many people dressed in such outlandish clothing. Glittering dresses, make up, hair swept into incredibly _different_ creations, dinner suits, and shiny leather shoes - seriously, Edward felt underdressed, despite Winry having pulled out some of his nicer clothes to wear. And he could barely look at what she wore. If he did, he was afraid he'd have to drag her back out of the concert hall and to the apartment above her shop.

Winry beamed at him, squeezing his hand, and Edward smiled curiously. She hadn't really explained what they were doing here tonight, just that he'd better get dressed and ready to go. Knowing better than to argue with that tone of voice, Edward found himself at the concert hall, trying not to swallow his tongue at the sight of so many beautiful women.

The lights dimming, the curtains opened, revealing a larger woman, dressed in a gown swinging with fringe. Edward blinked. Twice. "That's," he gulped.

An off-stage announcer shouted, over the approval of the crowd, "And now, the musical stylings of the divine Miss G!"

"Fuck!" That wasn't a woman; that was Winry's boss!

"She's gorgeous!" Winry shouted.

That wasn't the word Edward would've used, realizing lots of the nearby women sported larynxes. "Shit!" He'd never live it down if Al found out about this.


	87. Bubbles

**Bubbles  
**

* * *

Allie whined, flapping her little hands, and tried to crawl after her older siblings.

"Don't leave Allie out of your games," Winry called to Simon and Becca.

"Aw, Mom, she's too little to play with us." Simon's whole body slumped in protest.

"She wants to play, too," Winry replied. "There has to be something you can do together." She tapped her cheek, thinking, and went into the house.

Allie kept crawling after Becca and Simon. Simon groaned. "We can't do anything with a baby around!" He tossed the ball up in the air and caught it in way of emphasis.

"She wants to play with us," Becca said, pragmatically.

"She's too little," Simon repeated as Winry came back out of the house, carrying a dish and some straws.

Winry set the dish down carefully, but still sloshed a little bit of water over the side. She put one of the straws in the dish, calling, "Allie! Honey, come here."

Allie hesitated, then began crawling over to her mommy as Winry sat cross-legged on the ground. Winry took the straw out of the dish, and blew into it gently. A soap bubble formed on the end of it, slowly expanding.

"Oh," Becca said, wandering over as the bubble broke free from the straw, floating over Allie's head. Allie laughed, reaching for the bubble, but she wasn't able to reach it. Another bubble followed the first, then another, before Winry had to dip her straw back into the liquid. "I wanna do it, Mom!" Becca thundered over, dropping to her knees next to Winry.

Winry showed her how while Simon rolled his eyes and tossed his ball into the air, catching it a few times. Becca blew her first bubbles and Allie clapped her hands. Winry smiled, ruffling Becca's fine hair before getting up and holding out her hands to Simon. "Come on, throw me the ball."

"Aw, Mom," he moaned. "You're a girl."

"So is Becca, and you were going to play with her."

Muttering under his breath, Simon threw the ball. It landed a good ten feet away from Winry.

She walked over to pick it up, tossing it from one hand to the other as she walked back to her place. "I know you can throw better than that, Si." Turning, she rocked on her heels, the ball rolling between her palms. Winry fixed her eyes on Simon and lined up her body. Hauling back, she threw the ball, a hard, fast pitch that made Simon squall as he dropped to the ground.

"Mom!"

"Keep your head up, Simon!" Winry told him, "and throw harder, next time."

"Listen to your mom." Edward came out onto the porch, leaning on the railing. "You've got a reputation to live up to. Rockbells are good at throwing things."

Simon picked up the ball, frowning at his dad, then over at his mom. He threw the ball harder, and Winry caught it, wincing at the sting. "Better!" she said, transferring the ball from her right to her left hand, shaking her right and making a face.

Edward hopped off the porch, walking over to Winry. "Remember, you told him to throw hard."

"You encouraged it," Winry grumbled, only slightly mollified as Edward kissed her stinging palm.

Simon groaned at the display of affection. "Dad, that's so gross!"

Deliberately, Edward kissed Winry's palm again, whispering, "More later," against her palm. He sneaked the ball out of her hand and threw it to Simon, who yelped, barely getting his hands in place in time to catch the ball. "Come on," he said, "who's up for a game of Pickle?"


	88. Spring Showers Bring

**Spring Showers Bring  
**

* * *

"Awww," Elicia whined, staring out the rain-slicked window panes.

"I know you wanted to go out and play," Gracia said to her daughter, seeing how Elicia's nose was pressed to the glass. "But we'll have fun inside."

Turning reluctantly away from the grey day outside, Elicia scowled. "What kind of fun?"

"Well," Gracia tapped her finger on her cheek. "We could make scones, and have a tea party, just the two of us and Miss Maggie." Miss Maggie was a stuffed bear who endured being wrapped in scraps of fabric to be a lady, or blankets to be a baby, or bandages to be a wounded soldier. "Would that be all right? And I'll tell you a story, too."

The clouds cleared from Elicia's face at the offer. "Yes, please, Momma." Scrambling from the window sill, she ran across the floor. "Can we start now?"

About a half hour later, the kitchen looked like a baking army had invaded it. Flour powdered the floor, table top and the clothes Gracia and Elicia wore. Dots of milk mixed with sugar would harden if they didn't clean them up soon, or attract ants or other vermin, so Gracia made note of their locations. Elicia danced in front of the oven, peering in through the double glass pane on the front, though not getting so close as she had to the windows earlier. "Are they cooking, Momma?"

"Yes, dear," Gracia said, trying to scoop away a strand of hair that seemed glued to her eyelashes by the milk and sugar mixture. "We'll let them bake, and then they'll need to cool a little, and we can have our tea party."

"Yay!" Elicia spun in place, her little girl's dress spinning out from her frame. Flour dusted her cheeks and hair, and Gracia wondered, not for the first time, how they'd ever found enough to actually make the scones, with all of the flour coating the kitchen. Her head came up sharply. "Someone's at the door!" Without waiting for permission, she thundered off, Gracia following at a more sedate pace.

She got to the hall in time to watch her daughter fling open the door, revealing an umbrella, and someone holding it. The umbrella tipped back, revealing a smiling face with bright golden eyes and hair.

"Brother Al!" Elicia squealed, leaping at him.

"Hello, Elicia! No, wait, honey, I'm wet. Let me get inside and out of this jacket…Hello, Miss Gracia!"

She laughed. "Hello, Al. It's good to see you." Taking his coat, Gracia hung it where it would dry, or at least its dripping wouldn't damage the flooring. "Elicia, put his umbrella in the stand, please."

"Yes'm!" Elicia folded the ungainly thing, nearly as tall as she was, and popped it in the giant ginger jar they used for such things. "Did you come for our tea party, Al?"

"A tea party?" He hugged her then, scooping her off the floor and squeezing her close, despite her complaints that his cheek was scratchy and he was damp. "That sounds absolutely wonderful. Thank you. What's baking? Something smells amazing!"

Spring showers sometimes brought more than flowers, Gracia thought, leading the way back to the warmth of the kitchen. Sometimes, they brought friends, too.


	89. Stirring the Pot

**Stirring the Pot  
**

* * *

Edward ground his teeth together loudly.

"Brother," Alphonse sighed.

"What?"

Frowning at the bad temper evident in that single, snapped syllable, Alphonse said, "If you didn't want Winry to go out with Pitt, you could've asked her out yourself."

Edward sneered. "That gearhead can go out with anyone she wants. It doesn't matter to me."

"Uh, huh." Alphonse wasn't convinced. "How come you keep checking the windows?"

With only a hint of annoyance at being caught out, Edward let go of the curtain. "Looks like it might rain."

"And why'd you tell Winry that Pitt's a masher?"

"Because he's always been grabby!" Growling, Edward leaned against the windowsill. "I'm just looking out for Winry."

Alphonse smirked. "What'll you do if Pitt asks Winry out on another date?" he almost purred, "or kisses her?"

Doing a remarkable impression of a fish out of water, with his mouth flapping like that, Edward finally shouted, "That's it!"

"What's it?" He couldn't quite keep the smirk from spreading.

"That – that - " Edward pointed a trembling finger at Alphonse.

"Pitt?" Alphonse supplied helpfully.

"Masher," Edward snarled, "isn't getting his grubby paws on Winry!" He stomped for the door, sidestepping Pinako on his way, grabbing an umbrella before he slammed his way out of the house.

Granny wagged a finger at Alphonse as she came into the living room. "Are you rubbing salt in your brother's wounds again, Alphonse?"

He grinned, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "Like he'd learn any other way."


	90. They Remember It Well

**They Remember It Well  
**

**Note:** I was thinking of the song from the movie, _Gigi,_ when I wrote this story.

* * *

"Seriously," Paninya said, "my first date was horrible."

Mei set down her empty glass, cocking her head. "I don't understand. What do you mean by 'date'?"

Mr. Garfiel poured them all another round of the plum wine he kept hidden away for girls' nights. "Oh, sweetie. Al hasn't taken you on a date?"

"He probably has," Winry said, picking up her glass, and sipping at the wine. Her smile warmed as the sweet, fruity stuff slipped down her throat. "Al's the romantic Elric. I'd bet he gives you flowers and gifts, doesn't he?"

Mei deflected Winry's question. "Ed doesn't do that?" Then she corrected herself, "Of course Ed doesn't do that."

Winry rolled her eyes. "I'm lucky he remembers to come home, sometimes."

"Oh, please." Paninya nudged Winry's knee with the ball of her foot. "Ed's not wandering that far any more."

"Doesn't mean now that Al – or Mr. Heinkel or Mr. Darius – isn't traveling with him, he thinks about me when he's gone." Winry kicked Paninya lightly.

"Oh, I'm sure he does, Winry dear," Mr. Garfiel said, patting her shoulder. "He's very thoughtful when he comes back, at least."

Winry rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand what a date is!" Mei interrupted with a hiccup. She pressed her fingers to her mouth and giggled. "Excuse me!"

"A date is when a couple go out together as a romantic gesture," Mr. Garfiel said. "Like, sweet Al taking you on that picnic yesterday."

"Ed never got that. He's okay with me setting up something, but doing it on his own…he always brings up that one date."

Paninya leaned halfway across the table. "This sounds like a story I need to hear."

Taking another sip of her wine, Winry sighed. "Ed. Ed _tries._ Which," she set the glass down on the table with a 'click', "is nice, but…take our first date. Our first real date, that Ed planned himself, without Al's help, or asking me what I wanted to do. We went out for dinner, which was good, but afterward, he wanted to go for a walk. And that was okay, too, I mean, I wasn't wearing shoes for walking, I was wearing shoes for going out for dinner, but it wasn't so bad." She ran a finger around the base of the wine glass.

"So?" Mei asked, when it didn't seem like Winry was going to say anything more. "It sounds fine."

"It was! It was a good date, until we were," she picked up her glass again, gently swirling the wine in it, "attacked. By a couple of robbers."

Mr. Garfiel murmured, "Oh, dear," and took a drink.

Paninya chortled, kicking her feet.

Mei frowned. "Ed stopped them?"

"Of course he stopped them, but our romantic night ended in the police station." Winry sipped her wine. "So, the date was ruined, at least 'til we got home." Her mouth curled. "Until I found out that fighting really makes Ed…happy. And when he's happy, he can go all night."


	91. The Return to Yock Island

**The Return to Yock Island  
**

* * *

Edward looked around the flat-bottom boat, making sure the oars were slipped. He stowed a rope and a knife under the seat in the bow. Hearing the soft 'flap-flap' of sandals behind him, he glanced up at the dock. The smile he offered Winry faded at her expression. "What?"

"I can't believe you're going through with this."

"Winry," he sighed. "We talked about this before. They'll be perfectly safe out on the island."

"Perfectly safe!" She pointed toward the middle of the lake – a good hour and a half away, with steady rowing. "You want to leave Simon and Becca out there? For two weeks?"

"Al and I stayed out there for a month when we were kids – younger than Allie, even!"

"Oh, so you think Allie should go, too?" Winry folded her arms, her mouth tightening.

Edward stood up in the boat, turning carefully to face her as he protested, "No, she's too…" Really, was Allie too young? He rubbed his chin, considering.

"You're not thinking of sending Allie out there!" Winry stamped her foot on the dock, making it boom.

"We stayed out there with Al, remember? And you didn't have a problem with it!"

Winry retorted, "We were adults!"

"Yeah, well, there's nothing really dangerous out there. No poisonous snakes. There might be some foxes; maybe some bats."

"And what are they going to eat?"

"Fish, wild mushrooms, snakes, rabbits…"

"Snakes?" Winry squeaked. "You want our kids to eat snakes?"

Hooking a thumb at his chest, Edward said, "I ate snakes! It was part of the lesson!"

"Geeze, Ed! This isn't some alchemy test, is it?"

His mouth opened, and snapped closed again. "We're had this talk before, Winry. The kids are interested in alchemy. Izumi's going to be their teacher, and this is how she starts her training. Besides, it won't be that bad. They're smart kids, and we've taught them a lot about survival. They know how to take care of wounds, and how to pick berries, and." There had to be more, Edward just couldn't recall everything Winry'd taught the kids. How to throw and hit a mark? Did he dare say that? "Winry, they want to learn. If they don't do well out on the island, they're not going to be good alchemists."

"You told them that, right?"

Had he? Edward tried to remember. He'd talked about Yock Island before, he knew; Alphonse had, too. Had they said anything about it being a test? "I honestly don't know, Winry. Maybe."

"Oh, Ed." Winry squatted down on the edge of the dock, folding her arms on her knees. "Are you wanting them to do this for themselves, or for you?"

Edward gaped at her for a few seconds. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're not an alchemist any more," Winry said.

"Yeah? It's not like that's news, Winry."

"Don't be a jerk, Ed! You know what I mean – if one – if all – the kids became alchemists, you'd be thrilled."

He blinked a couple of times, standing up in the boat, barely making it rock. He was almost on level with her now that she was squatting down. "Winry, do you really believe that?"

Winry shrugged.

"That's – that's – Winry, I don't care what the kids decide to do – if they want to become alchemists, I'll support them in it. And if they decide they want to be mechanics, I'll still support them." Edward caught hold of her hands, her rough, strong hands, squeezing them. "Okay, yeah, this is a test – but not just to find out if they'd be good alchemists. It's a way for them to realize they can take care of themselves; they don't need us for every little thing. It's a way for them to build up their confidence on their own."

The disbelieving expression on her face made Edward doubt he'd explained it well enough, then she sighed, shaking her head. "Fine. The kids can go out on the island. Tell me you'll go out and check on them regularly."

"It's not gonna be me. They'd recognize me, or hear my automail. But Mason, he'll be going out there, and he'll make sure they're okay."

Winry pulled her hands out of his. "Allie's going to be mad they're going without her."

"She could go, too. They can look after each other." Edward laid his hands on her knees. "And if they're out there, we can…go do something ourselves."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows rose. "And what would that be?"

"Well…we've never been to South City," Edward said, thinking, not together, at least. He'd been, with Heinkel and Darius, back before they'd gotten married. "It's really beautiful down there. Big lakes! You could go swimming. And the forests…they're amazing! With so many different birds and plants and…" His voice trailed off. "We'd have a good time." Running a finger along her bare ankle, Edward said huskily, "Promise."

"While our kids are testing their wits against an island."

"Preparing themselves for life," Edward said, tracing the line of her calf.

"Stop that," Winry told him, absently flapping a hand at him.

"So, all three of the kids go to the island, and we go and have a second honeymoon?"

"They'll be safe?"

"They'll be fine."

Winry snorted her disbelief. "I'll pack up while you take the kids out to the island." She stood up before Edward could get his arms around her. "Ah, ah." She wagged a finger. "Wait 'til we're further south."

"Or on the train?" Edward grinned. "We could get a private room."

"You're awful. And I'll tell the kids to come down to the dock."

"Thanks, Winry. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Edward waved.

Winry walked off, and Edward watched the sway of her butt. Damn, but this could be a great two weeks. Maybe they could even push it to three, if Izumi was okay with it.

But first, he had to get the kids out to the island.


	92. Bubble Time

**Bubble Time  
**

* * *

The knock jarred her out of her book, and Winry frowned, looking toward the door. "What do you want, Ed?"

"Are you gonna be much longer?"

"Do you see the bandanna tied around the door knob?"

There was a slight hesitation. "Yes," Edward replied slowly.

"Do you know what a bandanna around the door knob means?" Stupid question. He wouldn't be knocking on the door if he did. Winry stretched her leg out, making the warm water swirl around her body.

"No?"

"A bandanna on the door means that the person on the other side of the door doesn't want to be disturbed." She blew at the bubbles in the water, grinning when she uncovered the rubber duck.

"But."

"No buts, Ed! A girl needs some time to herself. To pamper herself." Winry sank deeper into the water, letting it lap against her chin. "So she's well-rested, and able to cope with all the stupid things life throws at her. Like broken automail. Or idiots who break automail."

"Nng! Nothing's broken. I didn't break anything. I live here. You saw me this morning. You, me, and Al ate breakfast together!" He thumped his fist against the door frame.

"Did I say you?" Winry asked. "No, I did not!" She kicked her feet, the water and bubbles sloshing. "I could've been talking about Tetsuo. Or Andrea. _You_ have been very good since you've come home."

"Yeah, well, if you don't get out of there, soon, I'm gonna have to pee out the window."

"Fine," Winry growled. "I'll be out of here as soon as I rinse off."

"Thanks, Winry, seriously, I owe you!"

Not until she got out of the bathroom, Winry thought, pulling the plug.


	93. Lacking

**Lacking  
**

* * *

Edward's sullenness lasted two days, after he'd returned from Central City. He slammed through the house, nearly cracked the dishes when asked to put them on the table, scattered the chickens, yelled at Winry, hollered at Alphonse, and stormed around like he had his own particular black cloud over his head. Pinako let him be, except for reminding him to at least be polite – which sent him blasting out of the house as if fueled by a string of expletives.

Winry and Alphonse found him down by the river, heaving rocks into the water, snarling and cursing with each throw. They didn't come quiet, but Edward didn't even turn around to acknowledge them, too busy pitching rocks. Alphonse, still using his crutch, sat down on the gnarled root of an old tree. Winry gathered up rocks, setting them down in easy reach.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward snapped, when realization set in.

"We came to see about you, Ed," Alphonse said, and Winry nodded.

"You don't have to. Go on back to the house."

"No." Winry set another rock down. "Not until you tell us what's going on, Ed."

"It's none of your business, Winry!" he said, his forearms cording with how tightly he fisted his hands.

"We're going to find out sooner or later, Ed, and you know you'll feel better if you tell us." Winry offered him a rock.

Lip curling, he spurned it to grab another one from the ground, shying it out over the river. "Damn it!"

Alphonse and Winry exchanged a glance. "Ed," he said, struggling up to his feet, "come on. Tell us what this is about."

Edward growled, picking up another rock, the biggest one in the pile. He flung it hard, the resulting splash making ripples in the river that didn't dissipate before they reached the shore. Throwing his head back, he screamed, "Fuck!" at the top of his lungs.

Winry winced, but didn't back away. Alphonse hobbled up to Edward's other side, so they flanked him, watching his shoulders heave. "Damn it," he said, tight and cold, "things were supposed to be better."

"Better how?" Winry asked when Alphonse didn't say anything.

Fisting his hands again, Edward snarled, without any real heat, "Go home."

"No." Alphonse laid his hand on Edward's shoulder, squeezing it. "Not until you tell us what's going on."

Edward gritted his teeth. Winry set her hand on his other shoulder, feeling the tension thrumming through it. "On the train back home," he said, each word leaving his mouth like a ball bearing dropping into a bowl, "there was a _problem._ Some idiot decided he needed…damn it, he."

Winry tightened her grip on his shoulder. Alphonse shot her a glance behind Edward's back, licking his lips. "He what, Ed?" Winry asked.

"He tried to rob the train. Five, six, hell, I don't know how many there were." Breaking out from under their hands, Edward paced along the river bank, his left foot leaving deeper imprints than his right. "I thought I could stop them, like – like Bald, remember, Al?" He glanced up as he asked the question, but looked away almost immediately, and he never stopped walking. "But I didn't have my alchemy. I – I forgot, I clapped my hands and nothing - _nothing_ - happened." He waved his hand at the bruise on the side of his face, one he'd tried to hide with his bangs, and by turning pointedly away from anyone who got near him. "I got hit." Edward took a deep breath. "Nearly beaten, but Teacher's training saved my ass."

Alphonse gripped his crutch so tightly, his knuckles were white. "Brother," he said plaintively.

"Didn't keep those assholes from hurting a kid!" Edward leaped up the bank and slammed his fist into the tree trunk.

Winry swallowed hard, looking toward Alphonse. Dismay flooded his face, but he hobbled after his brother. "Ed, you did your best, didn't you?"

"But I couldn't keep those bastards from breaking that kid's arm!"

And there was nothing either of them could say to that.


	94. (TOO LONG FOR FFN)

**The 'You Hurt Him, I'll Kill You' Scenario  
**

X X X

"Hey, Winry, can I see you a minute?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "Sure, Al, come in." She watched him in the mirror as he entered her room, thinking he looked incredibly handsome. Fixing her earrings in place – Edward finally remembered to give them back – she turned around and smiled.

Alphonse wasn't smiling back, though. "Winry, this is serious."

"What is it, Al?" Her own smile died, and, when he motioned that she should sit down, she did, on the bed.

Taking a deep breath, Alphonse paced a few steps, then suddenly knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his own. "You know I love you, right? You're like my sister."

"What is this, Al?" Winry wasn't sure what was going on, but his hands felt cold on her own. Was he dying, or something? But they'd just gotten him back!

Alphonse acted like she hadn't even spoken. "But Ed's my brother. And I have to let you know, if you hurt him – in any way – it's over between us."

Winry blinked, a couple of times. The corners of her mouth turned down. Extracting her hands from his, she smacked Alphonse on the head as she leaped to her feet.

"Winry!" he yelped, falling back onto his butt.

She glared down at him, her arms akimbo. "Alphonse Elric!" she mocked. "You – you – gah! I can't believe you're saying something like that, to me!"

Gaping up at her, Alphonse's face darkened. "I have to! Ed's…" He searched for a word. "Sensitive."

For a second, maybe two, they glared at each other, then Alphonse's mouth twitched, and Winry snorted, and they both broke out into gales of laughter, Winry falling back onto the bed and howling while Alphonse thrashed on the floor. It took a little bit of time for them to regain their composure, but Winry still couldn't quite look at Alphonse as she sat up. She did, however, nudge him with her toes. "What brought that on?"

Alphonse sighed, getting up and offering her a hand. "I don't know, I guess…you know, it's what brothers are supposed to do?" He gave her a hopeful grin. "Still friends?"

Winry slapped his chest, hard enough that her fingers stung. "Yeah, just don't do anything that stupid again."

He rubbed his chest, but offered her his arm to lead her out of her room. "Wonder if Ed's doing the same thing?"

She tried to picture it, but Winry just couldn't see it. "No. Definitely not." She shook her head firmly.

X X X

Edward shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Is something wrong, Ed?" Ling asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah. You. And my brother." Frowning, Edward grumbled, "I thought he liked the bean girl. Why'd it have to be you?"

"Because Al has very discerning tastes!" Ling said brightly. "Mei was not right for him; even she realized it once he was in Xing."

Ugh. Edward really didn't want to think about Mei and his brother, but even worse was thinking about iLing/i and Alphonse. The stupid prince – no, emperor – of Xing and his baby brother? The idea nearly sent chills down his spine. No, focus, dammit, Elric, ifocus!/i He pointed at Ling. "You might be some stupid emperor, but that doesn't mean you get to break my brother's heart! You do something like that, and I don't care who you are, I'm kicking your ass!"

Ling's expression, if anything, became even more inscrutable. "I will not, Ed. I am very committed to being with him, just as committed as he is to me." He grinned disarmingly. "Besides, to kick my ass, you'd still have to get through Ran Fan."

Damn it. The bastard emperor was absolutely right.

X X X


	95. Traits

**"Traits"  
**

**Note:** I figure the kids' ages to be around fourteen, thirteen, nine, five, and three.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Izumi asked, pulling the receiver away from her ear to look at it for a second.

"Well, not me," Edward said, sounding tinny coming through the telephone line, but Izumi could picture him rolling his eyes.

"How many kids does this make now?" Izumi asked, innocently.

"Five," Edward said, sounding a little more exasperated, like she should _know_ that. "Five already, and one on the way."

"Six? You're going to have six."

Edward huffed. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, I just feel sorry for poor Winry. How'd you convince her to have another one?"

"Gah!" Edward snapped. "I didn't have to convince her!"

"Oh, so you took advantage of her?" Izumi tsked, shaking her head even though Edward couldn't see it.

"I _didn't_ take advantage of her!" Edward howled. "She took advantage of - "

"Do you actually kiss your wife with that mouth?" Izumi asked, grinning. It really was such fun to rile Edward up. "It's a wonder she lets you anywhere near her. Much less have se - "

Edward steamwhistled, "Izumi!" making her pull the receiver away from her ear again. Really, she needed to talk to her boys more often. They kept her young.

X X X

"I can't believe Mom's pregnant," Simon moaned.

"I know." Becca adjusted her hat to shade her face from the summer sun. Reaching into the vines, she plucked a purple-red tomato out, putting it in the basket.

"You know what that means," Simon said darkly, pulling a handful of green beans off their vines and dropping them into the bucket at his feet.

"Hey! Careful with those vines, Si!" their mother called shrilly from the house.

He winced, hunching his shoulders automatically. "Yes, Mom!" Gritting his teeth, he plucked a few beans at a time, letting them fall into his bucket. "Sorry!"

"She's gone," Becca said, after a few seconds. "And what does it mean?"

Simon glared at her darkly. "She and Dad are still having _sex._"

Becca's blue eyes widened in horror. "But they're old!"

"Yeah, but it's the only way Mom would get pregnant." Sneering, Simon added, "Unless you think the stork brings babies."

"I know better than that!" Becca had a sneer of her own to rival his. "But…eeyeewwww…I never even thought about that!"

Simon nodded, picking another couple of beans savagely. "It's so gross. Why can't they be like everyone else's parents, and not even talk to each other any more?"

X X X

"What do you think the baby's gonna look like, Mom?" Aolis asked, leaning on the corner of her workbench.

"Well, probably red and squishy, at first. All babies look like that. Remember your pictures?" Winry asked her next-to-youngest child.

"Uh, uh," Aolis said, shaking his head. He was the standout in the lineup of Rockbell-Elric children, with chestnut hair, like his paternal grandmother.

"Well, you'll have to take my word for it, then." Winry tapped his pudgy hands so he'd move them away from the grinder. "Put on your glasses, baby." Once Aolis pulled his work goggles into place, Winry put hers on, too, and started the grinder. Aolis watched in fascination as she pressed a piece of metal against the wheel, grinding down the sharp edges. Once she'd smoothed it out, she turned off the grinder, waiting until the wheel stopped spinning before she took off her glasses. Aolis followed her actions.

"Why?"

"Why what, Aolis?"

"Why do I hafta take your word for it?" He cocked his head, reminding her a little bit of Alphonse when he did it.

"Because you won't know for sure until the baby comes, will you?" She tapped his nose.

Aolis sighed gustily. "I don't know if I can wait that long!"

"Sorry, honey, but you're going to have to."

X X X

"When's Mom gonna have that baby?" Peggy asked Allie, absently thumping her doll against the ground.

"Granny says any minute now." Allie frowned a little, wishing the baby would hurry up.

"I want it out!"

"Dad does, too." Allie remembered Dad rubbing Mom's stomach and singing to it, though the song wasn't as nice as it sounded, something about, "Come on out, you little," and Mom telling him to be nice.

"Don't worry," Becca said, sitting down in the grass with her little sisters. "The baby's on its way. We just have to stay out here 'til it comes."

Peggy craned her head back as Simon and Aolis joined them. "What if it doesn't get here 'til after dark?"

"Then we'll go to the Nedobeck's house," Simon said, ruffling Peggy's hair.

Someone screamed from inside the house, and Aolis covered his ears. "Can we go now?"

Becca and Simon looked at each other, then glanced up at the house. "Yeah," Becca said, offering Aolis her hand. "Let's go see the Nedobecks."

X X X

Edward peered at the wet scrap of baby in Winry's arms. "Hey, there, little guy," he crooned.

"Well," Pinako said, wiping her hands, "I'm glad to see some things don't change – you two still make pretty babies."

"We've got some good genes," Winry said, with a weary smile.

"You three rest up," Pinako said. "I'll call the Nedobecks and let the kids know it's safe to come home. Unless you want some alone time for a while?"

Winry gave her a thankful look. "It'd be nice to have a little quiet before the horde returns."

"Not a horde, they're our kids," Edward said, nudging Winry's shoulder gently.

She snorted through her nose.

Edward sat on the bed with her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her gently against him. Winry leaned her head against his shoulder. She tickled their newest son's chin. "He's cute," Edward admitted. Something bothered him, and Edward pushed the blanket back away from his son's head. "But where'd he get red hair?"

"It might fall out," Winry said. "Remember how Allie had black hair when she was born? Now it's blond."

"Yeah, but red?" He peered at her. "There isn't something you'd want to tell me, is there?"

Winry raised her head and elbowed him in the ribs at the same time, making Edward grunt. "Don't be a jerk, Ed. Baby or no, I can still throw you out of this bedroom."

"Kidding!" Edward held up both his hands. "I didn't mean it. I know," he leaned in daringly to kiss Winry's temple, "you'd never cheat on me."

"Damn straight," Winry growled, showing him a flash of teeth.

Edward felt his dick twitch. Even though he knew she'd picked it up from him, it was still a turn on. Of course, from going through this five times before, he knew it'd be a while before Winry was able to do anything like that.

Fuck.

X X X

"Red hair? You threw a ginger?" Alphonse asked, tickling the baby's foot. He was having a hard time with it. "How'd you do that?"

"Well," Edward passed his youngest over to his brother, "turns out that the old hag's husband was a red-head. And Mom had chestnut hair, so." He shrugged.

"Red hair and eyes like yours." Alphonse bounced his newest nephew in his arms, making the baby coo. "He kind of looks like Granny in those old pictures, doesn't he?"

"Uh, huh." Edward nodded. "She came up with his name, too."

"Oh?" He looked up from the baby.

"Yup." Edward grinned in that toothy way he had. "Tod. It's an old word for 'fox.'"

"You're kidding," Alphonse said, not sure whether to be horrified or delighted.

"It's great, isn't it?" Edward tweaked his son's nose.

He thought about it for a second, then decided he wasn't about to say what came to mind – that anything was better than Aolis.

X X X

"What's Dad doing?"

Dandling Tod on her knee, Winry turned at Simon's question. "He's on the telephone to your Aunt Izumi."

"He's yelling a lot."

She raised her eyebrows, her mouth quirking.

"Okay, so that's normal," Simon sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why's he yelling this time?"

"Oh, you know your dad." The quirk turned into a smirk. "Aunt Izumi's probably telling him that he's too old to father another child."

"You're pregnant again?" Simon yelped.

Winry waved a finger at her eldest. "No yelling, your dad's got that one covered."

"You're pregnant, Mom?" Peggy ran over, putting a hand on Winry's stomach. "What's it gonna look like?"

Winry petted Tod's red hair, smiling at all of her kids, with their varying shades of blond, and Aolis, whose hair remained stubbornly chestnut, and his eyes a rich shade of green. "We have to wait 'til it comes out. Then we'll know."

X X X


	96. Down Country Roads

**Down Country Roads**

* * *

Animals know the way home. They can travel leagues to get back to the place where they were born. There are examples in almost every species, birds who travel around the world, turtles who swim the oceans, dogs and cats who disappear, then reappear, months, even years later, to their homes. Horses eagerly return to their barns without guidance, as do cows. That instinct has been employed and exploited by humans – birds and dogs carried messages during peace and war.

Alphonse had never experienced this before. When he was a kid, and went to Dublith with Edward to train with Izumi, coming back to Risembool had only been interesting for one reason: at home, they could work on bringing their mother back from the dead. But that went wrong (so very wrong), and 'home' had no real meaning. When Edward got his military contract, they burned down the house (where they'd lived, with their mother), so they could leave it behind without any remorse (no more memories, burn them out, turn them into ashes, because ashes can't haunt like an empty house, and what had been in the basement on that last night).

Returning to Risembool had felt like a failure – especially the way they arrived, four years after they'd left – both of them in pieces. Even though they had good reason for their return, the need for it rankled. They'd lost in a fight, and Edward had needed a new arm, and Alphonse had been in so many pieces, he looked like a puzzle. Edward had hated being there, chafing at the three days they spent in Risembool. Alphonse had no real opinion, one way or another. It wasn't like he could leave until Edward had a new arm, anyway, but as soon as he did, Alphonse had his body back, too. And then, they'd left, not even looking back on their way to Central City.

It had been the biggest city Alphonse had ever visited, but he hadn't paid much attention, too busy listening to Edward grouse about their bodyguards, too busy trying to keep them from figuring out he was an empty suit of armor with a soul attached. Too busy trying to crack Dr. Marcoh's code about the Philosopher's Stone, and, after they'd done that, the horror had left Alphonse wishing he could feel a chill, the way his brother obviously had.

It had been Alphonse's first taste of the grandeur of a capital city. He'd toyed with the idea, that maybe, once he had his body back, he might return there to live. It would always be exciting. There were schools there, where he could continue to learn and hone his skills. There were pretty girls, too (even in armor, Alphonse had _noticed_). And suddenly, there was something from Risembool in Central City – Winry came, to take care of Edward's most recent automail problem.

When they were away from Risembool, it could be forgotten, just a sleepy village, populated more by sheep than humans. But when Winry arrived, Risembool couldn't be shoved into the backs of their minds. She appeared, and everything flooded back – all the hopes and dreams Alphonse had as a child; all the things he wanted to accomplish. All the things he still wanted to do, that he couldn't do while he was in armor. And that, more than anything, strengthened his resolve. He had to keep moving forward, find a way to get their bodies back, before he could even let himself dream of anything else, of the cute girls in Central, or the schools, or anything beyond learning more, gathering all the knowledge they could until what they knew could return their real lives to them.

Now, they'd done that very thing, and finally, they were on the country road that led to home.

"Are you okay, Al?" Edward asked. "If you're tired, I could carry you the rest of the way."

Alphonse shook his head. "I'm letting you carry me. We walked away from Risembool together, we're walking back together. I just need a couple of minutes more to rest."

"Okay." Edward ran a hand over his hair, making his bangs stand up for a few seconds, before gravity pulled them down. "Did you ever really think that we'd be coming back to Risembool?"

An interesting question. Alphonse considered it for a few seconds. "Animals do come home to mate."

Edward squawked, blushing hard. "What's that supposed to mean?" he stammered.

Grinning widely, Alphonse situated his crutches under his arms, using them to help him stand up again. "I think I made myself pretty clear. Humans are animals, after all, and animals have a homing instinct."

"Shut up," Edward growled, his face still bright red.

"And," Alphonse took a deep breath, his smile tendering somewhat, "we've got a family we've kept waiting for 'way too long." He gave Edward a pointed look.

"Yeah, well…you've got a princess waiting for you."

"She'll be okay." Alphonse nodded. "_She_ knows we're alive. That I've got my body back." He swiped at Edward with his crutch, making his brother swear and dance sideways. "You didn't call Winry and Granny!"

"Because it's better if it's a surprise!" Edward howled, rubbing his thigh.

"Better, sure, you'd better hope Winry hasn't found a new boyfriend." Alphonse hobbled ahead of his brother, trying to get out of the blast range before the Ed-explosion went off.

It really was good to be home.

X X X


	97. Playing Footsie

**Playing Footsie**

X X X

Trisha rolled her eyes at the yelp of, "Ow!" coming from the table.

"Ed," she said in gentle admonishment.

"I didn't do nothing!"

"Didn't do anything," Trisha corrected. "

"That's what I said!" Her eldest glared at her, but he couldn't keep a steady focus, glancing sideways, almost immediately.

"He kicked me!" Winry pointed an accusatory spoon handle at Edward.

"Yeah," Alphonse lisped, not about to be left out of the squabble, and taking Winry's side. Alphonse was fickle, and sometimes took Winry's side, and sometimes his brother's side, depending on the argument and the person he seemed to think would get in the most trouble.

"Did not!" Edward stuck his tongue out at Winry and Alphonse, making a horrible face.

"Did too!" Winry slapped the tabletop in response.

Edward stood up in his chair, laying his hands on the table and leaning over it. "Did. Not!"

"Edward!" Trisha joined them at the table. "Please sit back down." When he ignored her, she swatted his backside. "No standing on your chair!"

Edward yelped again, but sat down, glaring all around the table, and sulking over the rest of his meal. Trisha sighed, glad that peace reigned again, at least for the moment.

X X X

"Cut it out, Ed." Winry's flat voice caught Pinako's attention, though she didn't even glance over her shoulder. Tapioca pudding meant a lot of stirring, and keeping one's eye on the stove, so the milk didn't burn.

Edward asked, in all innocence, "Cut what out, Winry?"

"You know what!"

Pinako could imagine her granddaughter pointing her pencil at Edward. Whatever the kids were doing, Winry didn't seem too upset, yet.

"I do not," Edward said, and Pinako glanced back at the table, strewn with Winry's automail drawings, and Edward's military paperwork. Alphonse sat on the chair at the head of the table, reading over something, Pinako wasn't sure what.

"You do, too." Winry narrowed her eyes at him. "You kicked me!"

"You kicked me back!"

"You're such a brat!" Winry leaned across the table, wagging her pen at him.

Edward raised his eyebrows, lowering his lids. "You're the one being a bi - "

"No swearing at the table," Pinako warned.

Winry slumped back into her chair, poking herself with her pencil when she folded her arms. She hissed her annoyance, and hopped out of her chair. Grabbing her papers off the table, she stomped out of the dining room. Pinako turned back to her pan of tapioca, stirring it again.

"What's wrong with her?" Edward growled. "She's such a pain, sometimes."

"She's probably worried." Pinako wondered if she'd ever get used to Alphonse's voice echoing around in that massive suit of armor. It'd been just a little over a year, since they tried to bring Trisha back. "She thought we'd be staying here in Risembool."

Edward scoffed. "Like we'd want to do that! How are we going to find a way to get our bodies back here? Besides, there aren't any military libraries around for," he waved his hands in emphasis, Pinako could hear the gears in his automail humming, "forever! And you should've seen the ones in Eastern Command, Al! We could learn so much! We're not gonna learn anything _here_." He slammed his automail hand on the table for emphasis.

"Mm," Alphonse said, noncommittally.

"You know I'm right."

"Yeah, but…" From the rattle of his shoulder plates, Alphonse must've spread his hands. "We've never been gone so long before."

Edward blew a raspberry. "We won't be gone long. It'll just be a few months, and we'll have our bodies back."

Pinako stirred the pudding, thinking Edward's hopes were probably going to come dashing down. Far be it for her to give him that bit of advice, though. As her own mother was fond of saying, "_Ain't nothin' ever easy_", and Edward was setting himself up for a heartbreak. Then again, he had to keep both Alphonse's and his own spirits up, so she'd keep her mouth closed. And, when those boys were gone, she'd make sure Winry stayed so busy, she wouldn't have time to miss them.

X X X

Garfiel loved cooking for a crowd, and, with Winry's childhood friends visiting, and the cute Xingese boy and his two guardians, not to mention Paninya, well, his home above the shop was completely filled. Alphonse and Paninya squeezed in together on a bench seat, while that darling Edward glared daggers at Ling, who held Winry's hand in both of his, his sweet talk making her blush.

"Hey, hey!" Edward kicked Ling's chair, nearly toppling it. Ling's guardians leaped up, daggers drawn and pointed at Edward's throat. "Gick," he said, eyes wide and teeth showing.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Fuu, Lan Fan," Ling laughed, waving his hand at the pair in their black outfits and masks. "Maybe you should wait on the roof until the food's ready!"

They protested in Xingese, the younger of the two shooting Edward a glare that rivaled the one he gave Ling over Winry, but Ling wagged a finger at the window, and they left through it, not without a few backward glances and non-verbal threats. Ling righted his chair, scooting it closer to Winry. "Now," he asked, "where were we?" He reached for her hand again, then yelped. "Someone kicked me!"

"Ed!" Winry protested. "I'm sorry, Ling, I don't know what gets into him, sometimes!"

"Brother, be nice to our guests!" Alphonse scolded, half-rising to his feet.

Edward sneered at them all, leaning his elbow on the table, partially blocking Winry from Ling's view. "He's not a guest, he's a pest! How are you gonna pay me back for that food you ate, huh?"

Ling laughed airily. "What is a little money between friends?"

"You're not my friend!" Edward howled. "You're – you're an ass! Give me my money! And get your paws off of Winry!" He slapped Ling's hand.

"Ed!" Winry snapped. "Don't be such a jerk!"

Garfiel kept his smile to himself. Young love, it was always so dramatic.

X X X

Food finished, discussions over, they still hung out at the table, dirty dishes crowded together and leftover food still in the place of honor. Edward groaned from the second slice of pie, but didn't push back from the table in defeat, instead, he picked off a bit of crust and ate that, too.

Winry kicked him under the table. "Stop that."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and kicked her back with his flesh foot. "Make me."

"It's rude, Ed," Alphonse said, sneaking his own bit of crust to nibble.

"Not you, too, Al!" Winry glared at him.

"I can't help it, it's so good." He gave her a puppy look, making Winry melt.

Edward sneered at them both, including Pinako in that glower. "It's so good," he mocked.

"It is!" Alphonse finished off his bit of crust, reaching for another.

Edward started to bat his hand away, and yipped when Winry's toe collided with his shin. "The hell, Winry?"

"Leave Al alone!" she said.

Pinako hopped out of her chair as Edward hauled his foot back, aiming a kick at Winry. He screeched instead, his toes crashing into the leg of Pinako's chair. Tipping out of his own seat, he rolled on the floor, cradling his bare foot. "You old hag! You planned that!"

Standing over him, Pinako said, "Violence at the table makes for poor digestion." With a wave at Alphonse, she cackled. "C'mon, Al, unless you want to watch these two keep playing footsie all night."

"Granny!" Winry screeched, turning bright red.

Alphonse scrambled after Pinako. "Don't forget about the dishes," he added, hurrying out of the room as fast as his crutch could take him.

Winry rolled her eyes, getting out of her chair and offering Edward her hand to help him up. "Dummy," she said, but at least she said it fondly.

Slapping his hand in hers, Edward let her pull him up, limping a little. He swore at the way his toes were already turning color. "I think I broke something!"

"How hard were you going to kick me, anyway, Ed?" Winry picked up his raised foot, making Edward grab for the table and hop to keep his balance. She ran her fingers lightly over his toes. Edward jerked his foot reflexively, biting his lip to keep from giggling or screaming, he wasn't sure which. "Better get some ice on it." Dropping his foot, Winry nearly sent him sprawling again.

"You're so damned violent!" Edward snapped at her, as she rummaged in the ice box, chipping some ice free.

"I'm violent? You're the one who started kicking me!" Winry turned back to him, her free hand on her hip.

"I did not!" Edward stabbed his finger at her. "You kicked me first!"

"You kicked _me_ first! You kicked me when we were kids! You always did – you kicked my chair when we were in class, and you kicked my ankles, and you stepped on the heels of my shoes and made me trip!" Even as she scolded, she wrapped the ice in a dish towel, pointing at the chair.

Edward plopped down onto it, wincing out loud when Winry lifted his wounded foot and put it on another chair, draping the cold towel over his toes. Wriggling his toes carefully, Edward kept his gaze on them before saying, "I can't believe you remember all that."

Adjusting the towel, Winry nodded once in satisfaction. "Of course I do." Her expression distant, she murmured, "I remember a lot of things." She turned to Edward, lifting her shoulders, offering a half-smile. "It's silly, I guess, but I can't seem to let all my memories go." Edward grabbed her hand when she started to reach across him for a dirty dish. Her eyebrows flew up, like the wings of a bird when he didn't let go. "Ed?"

He held on when she tugged, giving her a little tug in return, pulling her closer. Her wide eyes were so pretty, he thought, and confused. "Hey," he said, "let's make a new memory." Before she could react, he stretched up to kiss her.

X X X

"Mom! Mom! Simon's kicking me!"

"I am not!" Simon roared. "Becca's lying!"

"I am not! You kicked me!"

Allie chimed in. "I saw! Simon kicked Becca!"

"You did not, take it back!"

Winry scolded them. "All of you! Stop it now, or I'll make you go to bed without supper!"

"I don't want to eat with him," Becca sniffed. "He kicks!"

"So does your father, Becca." Winry rumpled her eldest daughter's hair. "It's called playing footsie, and that's how I know he loves me."

The gagging sounds from the three kids made it all worth while.

X X X


	98. Good Manners

**Good Manners**

* * *

Alphonse smiled, not opening his eyes. He heard the rooster crow outside his window, heralding the dawn, though the sun had risen at least an hour ago. A part of him knew he should get up, go downstairs. The smell of ham, fried with onions and potatoes, tickled his nose, but he didn't move. Not yet. Not while it was still warm and comfortable, and Winry and Edward hadn't started their normal bickering that took the place of flirting between them.

A rap at the door didn't even get a rise out of him, not yet, even when Edward poked his head into the room they shared. "C'mon, Al, get up. The old hag has chores, and the greasy gearhead has even more chores."

"I heard that!" Winry snapped down the hallway, and Alphonse heard her tread on floor. "It's not just chores! I need stuff from town! Stuff for you!"

Edward grunted – obviously, Winry'd poked him. Alphonse couldn't help but grin, asking, "Anything for me, too, Winry?"

Her voice took on a tender tone. "Of course, Al. Apples, for a pie."

"How come he gets a pie and I get chores?" Edward yelped.

"He's nicer to me than you are," came Winry's reply.

Alphonse, eyes still closed, wriggled his feet under the blanket. He stretched his legs, pointing his toes, and rotated his ankles. The soft 'pop!' of his ankle joint cracking made his smile grow. He realized the bickering at the doorway silenced, and he froze.

"What're you doing, Al?" Edward asked.

Finally opening his eyes to greet the day, he said, "It just feels nice." He twisted his feet in the opposite direction before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting up. "It's a good way to start the morning." Giving Edward a pointed look, he added, "Nicer than fussing."

Edward scowled while Winry grinned. "I think it's sweet, Al." She elbowed Edward, making him grunt. "A lot nicer than how Ed greets the day." Mocking him, she scratched her stomach, yawned, and belched, whining, "Where's breakfast?"

"I'm not like that!" Edward bellowed, turning on her.

"You are, too," Winry shook her head. "Al's nice, he says, 'Good morning' first, then he asks for breakfast." She didn't seem to pay any attention to Edward's fingers, catching hold of a strand of her hair to twirl it around his first digit.

"Okay," Edward said, leaning in close, his mouth just a breath away from her ear, "good morning."

Winry rolled her eyes, planting her hand in his face, shoving him back. "You missed your chance, Ed." Offering her other hand to Alphonse, she said, "Let's go have breakfast."

Alphonse took it, ducking under his brother's outstretched hand as Edward let go of Winry's hair rather than pull it. "Manners, Ed," he reminded, "you've got to have manners to get the girl," and followed Winry downstairs.

Yeah, he knew he'd hear about it later, but right now, he'd savor the expression on his brother's face.


	99. Open Your Mouth

**Open Your Mouth  
**

* * *

"Close your eyes and open wide!" Alphonse started to turn around but Winry said, "Ah, ah, ah! No looking!"

"What has she got?" he asked Edward, who shrugged.

"I'm not saying, she'd hit me."

"It's good, Al. I promise. I tried some in the kitchen!"

There had been some wonderful smells drifting into the living room for the past few hours, and Alphonse had to admit, his mouth had been watering for some time now. But every time he'd started even down the hall, Winry had chased him back to the living room. "Don't make you kick you out of the house!" she'd warned.

Alphonse turned to Edward again. "Does it look good?"

"It looks," Edward tipped his head to the side. "I don't know. Looks like it was made with milk. That's got milk in it, doesn't it?" he asked, suspicious, pointing at whatever Winry had behind Alphonse's head.

"Oh, like you won't eat it anyway. You eat cheese and butter and ice cream, so you'd eat this, too!"

Edward shifted on the couch at Winry's scolding, his mouth turning down and eyes narrowing. "Yeah, but it still makes me sick to my stomach! You know I don't eat much of it."

"Can we get off of Ed's food issues and back to me?" Alphonse whined. "Winry, I've got my eyes closed," he put his hand over them for emphasis, "can I have whatever you're offering now?" He opened his mouth.

"Okay, Al." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Here you go." Something creamy touched his mouth, a spoon bowl slipping over his tongue.

Alphonse closed his lips as Winry pulled the spoon back. "Oh," he sighed around the mooshy, bittersweet flavor, with a hint of butter and an even lighter touch of salt. "Oh," he whispered, "so good." Opening his eyes, he met Winry's. "That's amazing."

"Thanks." She grinned, and produced a second spoon. "Here, Ed. One for you, too." When he reached for it, she wagged a finger. "Ah, ah. Open your mouth!"

_~ end ~_


	100. Time

**Time  
**

* * *

Winry simply wanted to lie there, basking in the early morning sunlight peeping through the curtains. The light touched everything in the bed, warming and gilding. Edward slept at her right, mouth open, long hair tousled, one arm out flung, his hand dangling over the edge of the bed. The other hand hooked into the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down enough that Winry could visually trace the dark gold line of hair beginning below his navel.

There were so many things she – they- should do today: Winry needed to finish up her latest project, Edward had some research to do and respond to the latest missive from Central City about alchemy, both Amestrian and Xingese. Then there were all the other day-to-day chores – breakfast, lunch, and supper, cleaning, and it was finally warm enough that they could break ground for their garden.

Right now, though, Winry couldn't think of a really good reason to leave their bed. Scooting closer, she leaned her cheek on Edward's shoulder, hearing him grumble and feeling him shift beneath her, so he could wrap his arm around her and pull her that much closer. Winry stretched up to plant a kiss on his jaw.

"We oughtta get up," Edward mumbled, turning to kiss her back.

"Let's just lie here a little longer," Winry whispered after the kiss. Closing her eyes, she inhaled, taking in the warm, golden scent of contented Edward. "We've got time to linger."


	101. No Time

**No Time (Pinako P.o.V.)  
**

* * *

There isn't a lot of time in her life for daydreams. She's often too busy, working on automail, or taking care of people, or trying not to worry about those kids. But when she has a moment of time, she sometimes lets her mind wander, back to when she was a girl, back to her time in Rush Valley, back when Hohenheim was her drinking buddy. Back when her husband was alive, or Urey was a little boy. Pinako Rockbell doesn't care too much for what if's or if onlies; she's too practical for that. But she does think her granddaughter will carry on the family name, and bring pride to it. And she's proud that Winry's abilities are moving off in different directions than what she'd taught; her granddaughter is an incredible young woman, learning everything she possibly can about automail, and using what she learns to create some amazing pieces.

Maybe, tonight, she'll pour herself some whiskey, and sit out on the stoop and watch the stars, and think on how life is passing by, a lot faster than when she was a girl. Or maybe about what happens when people die – had to be better than what happened when the sun went out, back then. But that wasn't really death, or Pinako hopes it wasn't, because if it had been, than she wants to stay alive for a long time yet. And somehow, she doesn't think she really gets a choice about it.

Which means she'd better get off her ass, and do something about it, because there's something she definitely wants for real before she kicks that bucket. Oh, Ed'll squirm and scream, but it's not like it's a secret, how he and Winry are together. It'll just be a push in the right direction.

Yup. It's time to remind the kids she wants real, live, great-grandkids, rather than just a daydream.


	102. Ignite the Bones

**Ignite the Bones  
**

* * *

The sight of the Rockbell-Elric house made Alphonse slow his head-long pace. His breath came in great, ragged gulps. Somehow, he'd forgotten all of Izumi's and Mei's training at the news; now it was time to find it again. He took a deep breath, forcing himself into calm as he trotted up the path. The house was so quiet, Alphonse barely recognized where he was. Edward's and Winry's house usually rocked with shouts, laughter, and cursing. Now, it seemed still, and frightened, and made Alphonse's gut clench.

As he climbed the steps to the door, he caught sight of a ladder, resting against the house. A box of nails lay scattered near it. Alphonse frowned, shaking his head. Why the hell had Edward gotten up on the roof of the house, anyway?

Walking into the living room, he hesitated in the doorway. Alphonse wasn't used to seeing Becca this way. Oh, he'd seen her terrified, and worried, but never with her face this drawn, her lower lip ragged, her fingers twisting so hard, he thought she might pop them out of socket. "Becca," he whispered, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders.

Her body wracked by trembling, she didn't even seem to realize he was there. Her eyes were fixed on the stairs up to the bedrooms. "Becca, can you tell me what happened?"

Simon paced in the living room, chewing on his cuticle. "She's gone, Uncle Al," he said. Tears collected in his eyes, so like Edward's, though his face had never developed Edward's pointed chin, but remained rounded, like Winry's. "Since the doctor," his voice trailed off.

The call had been completely succinct – "Dad's hurt, come now!" – not telling Alphonse anything he needed to know beyond that. He ran the whole way, over the fields connecting their houses together. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Next to him, Becca made a noise, strange and anguished, and Alphonse tightened his grip on her. Simon swallowed, looking down at his sister, then glancing at Alphonse. "Please, Si."

"Bec, will you be okay for a few minutes while I talk to Uncle Al?"

She nodded, and Alphonse gingerly removed his arm from her shoulders, following his nephew a short distance away. Simon glanced out a window, letting himself be distracted for a few seconds before turning his attention to Alphonse. Even so, his usual intent gaze was distracted. "Dad was being Dad," he said, half in admiration, half in dismay. "He was on the roof of the house, repairing a shingle or something from a storm. We told him to wait for me or Peggy or Aolis, but he said he could handle it!" Simon threw his hands in the air, exasperated. Alphonse could guess what happened after that. Edward would've waved off their protests and gone up the ladder anyway. And then, either the ladder slid, or Edward slipped off the roof, or stepped wrong. "Then the box of nails." Simon choked. "Dad grabbed for it and."

"So," Alphonse said, and managed to keep his voice steady with effort, "did he land on his head?"

"If he had, he wouldn't be in there!"

And Alphonse wondered if Simon realized how much he sounded like his great-grandmother then, right down to the gallow's humor. Alphonse glanced over at Becca, seeing she'd started pacing the living room floor, chewing on her cuticle in a mirror-image of Simon. "Do you need to call the other kids?"

"I already have. And Mom." He swallowed hard, his voice box bobbing. "She's getting on the fastest train out of Rush Valley."

And Winry would be more or less fine until she got here, and saw Edward. Then she'd let herself fall apart. Alphonse felt his heart squeeze "Go take care of your sister, and the rest of the kids when they get here."

"What are you going to do?" Simon searched his face.

"Your Dad fixed me plenty of times." Alphonse squeezed Simon's shoulder, searching for the Dragon's Pulse running beneath the house. "It's time for me to fix him."


End file.
